The Powers that Be
by CrowNoYami
Summary: Having sacrificed his life to save the world, The Powers That Be decide that Spike deserves a second chance, this one without the chip, without the pain of sunlight... and without Buffy. William The Bloody is going back home.
1. Chapter 1

**Disclaimer** **: I do not own Harry Potter or Buffy the Vampire Slayer.**

 **Pairings:** **Spike/Harry**

 **Chapter Warnings:** **Mentions of death, Buffy Series Finale Spoilers**

 **A/N:** **This story will (like most of my others) be SLASH. For those of you who don't know that is two men together. I do not know how often I will be able to update, but I will do my best. PLEASE NOTE THE WARNINGS AT THE BEGINNING OF EACH CHAPTER for a full summary of warnings please see the tags (if on AO3). EACH CHAPTER HAS ITS OWN WARNINGS FOR THE CONTENT OF SAID CHAPTER. I will** **NOT** **be making any other warnings besides the ones at the beginning of the chapter. If for instance, Harry and Spike get a little hot under the covers I will warn you at the** **Beginning** **of the chapter. I will** **not** __ **place any other warning in the story.**

 **As you might have noticed all my WIPs for Harry Potter have been removed as I am re-editing and writing them. I had a request to work on this one and since I've been debating which one to do this one wins! I update on Tuesdays, please note I do not have a full outline for this story yet so I do not know who long it will be, but I'll be working on that soon.**

 **Thank you,  
Crow**

 **Chapter One**

Pain; everything was burning… his flesh and soul alike. Spike let go, forcing out an anguished cry never having come from his lips. He had known that it would hurt, but never anything like this. Not even when he was human had Spike experienced a pain like this; never… not when he got that chip, or the times that he almost made his final rest. The pain was everywhere, inside his body and spirit, there wasn't anywhere that the pain hadn't touched… and yet he felt oddly comforted by it.

For years Spike had been fighting for something to make him feel human; first it was the killing, then staying around the slayer; be it to torment, to shag, and eventually to love. Now he could feel the ultimate feeling of being human... death. It was true that there were some regrets; like not being able to bother Peaches again, or to see his Dark Princess. For a moment Spike allowed himself to push back as much of the pain as he could and think about those parting words between him and his love. It had hurt to know that the only time Buffy would say those words were when she couldn't mean them, but maybe in the after-life it wouldn't hurt so much.

Closing his eyes, Spike let the pain wash over him; let it take everything that he was so he could finally find his rest. Five minutes later he was starting to get impatient; he still hurt like hell, but it was more tolerable now, and he couldn't hear anything around him. Opening his eyes, Spike tried to see what the after-life looked like when he noticed there was nothing; no light (not that he was expecting any after all those killings) no flames, nothing… only darkness as far as he could see.

Taking a breath, Spike tried to sniff out what could be in the darkness but was once again met with nothing. Moving to check behind him he still could not see anything, which caused Spike to sigh before shrugging and placing his hands in the pockets of his jeans. If someone thought that he was willing to walk around without seeing anything they were going to be disappointed.

A soft noise came from in front him, but Spike still couldn't see anything. Then without warning a soft light glowed about ten feet from him. There was what he assumed to be a man there; he was tall; a bit above six feet and slender, a black cloak keeping his face from view. Three more lights went on around the man, one of them showed a woman, she was a head over five feet and was also covered with a cloak.

Another man and woman appeared as well, both were around six feet in height and mostly hidden by the cloaks. Wondering if they were going to show him all his evil deeds he had done in his life, Spike shrugged and decided to speak up first if only to break the silence.

"I don't know what you've planned to tell me, but I already know that I'm one of the 'Big Baddies' and what I've done… now if we could just move on I'd be happy to get on with my afterlife, okay mate?"

After he was done speaking Spike could hear a soft giggling coming from one of the women. Raising an eyebrow, Spike looked at the shorter of the two women in silent question before the man beside her spoke. His voice was rich; and commanding.

"For several hundred years we waited for someone to give the ultimate sacrifice for those they loved. You were chosen to give your life for the humans you had been taught to destroy. It was not certain you would meet your fate, but we are glad you did."

After the first man spoke the second opened his mouth to continue from where the other left off. This mans' voice was cold and hard, one of someone who had killed to survive and sought no pleasure in life.

"Because of you, now there are thousands, if not millions of lives who had been saved. You have protected the innocent while still holding the will of a killer. You managed to bring life into this world. You are what we created the amulet for; the ultimate savoir and hero… the ultimate sacrifice."

Next it was the taller woman's time to speak, her voice flowed over him like a soft warm breeze. Her words were spoken with pure emotion which was a great contrast to the man who had spoken from her side.

"For such a sacrifice you will no longer hold your place in Hell with those like you, but instead ascend into heaven. Normally, that would be all, and we would be on our way, but you have proven yourself more than worthy once again with your emotions. We have seen your love of the Slayer; we have watched you ever since you started to change. To have someone love another like you have loved her, and yet expect nothing in return. To think yourself unworthy of such a thing that has brought you here before us instead of being on your way to Heaven."

Taking a step towards him, the smaller woman and the only one not to speak yet opened her mouth. If Spike had thought that the first woman had held emotion, then this one was pure feeling. Her soothing voice melted something inside him and made him feel safe.

"You, one of such sacrifice have never known the true power of love and what it holds. You gave up everything to save others, and yet you have never had your love returned; because of this we have decided to change your fate. You will not be ascending quite yet, as indeed we have come up with someone much better for you.

We will grant you much power for someone of your blood… although some of us thought of turning you human, to take your demon self from you would only destroy part of you. To make your quest easier you will hold no fear for the burning rays of the blessed sun, fore it will not harm you. The water of those from pure spirit will not destroy your skin, as you have proven yourself to their God as well."

Spike couldn't believe what he was hearing, he wouldn't have to worry about the hours he was outside, nor about that bloody holy water. The small woman walked closer to him and brought his hands in her own, holding them between the two.

"As to every ying there must be a yang; to send you on your way back to where you once were would only lead you to more heartache and pain. The Slayer is not the one for you, you should know this… only pain and hate will come between you, never love."

When Spike started to bow his head in defeat, the woman dropped one of their hands and brought it to Spike's chin to push it up to look at her again.

"You do however, have someone out there that will ease the pain in your heart. We will send you to him, in a place you know well… there are things we ask in return. Your chip will be removed, but you cannot turn or drink from those unwilling or kill those who are pure.

This will allow you to drink from those willingly, and turn, should you feel the need. To keep your secrecy, we have decided that only your fangs will change while feeding. Your demon will be a part of you now more than ever; fore we will also take your soul. That is the true cost of everything we have given you. Your soul will be lost, but unlike the slayer your mate will not care."

Giving Spike one last smile, the woman patted his cheek lightly before moving back beside the man she had been standing by before. Linking their hands together, the four people gave him a smile before chanting in a language Spike had never heard before.

As they chanted more forcefully and closed their eyes there was a soft blue glow that came around him from all sides. It was then everything the four of them had said started to fully sink in. He was to leave everything behind and go somewhere he didn't know and try to find his mate… who was male.

Spike never even got the chance to panic, as the glow spread through his being and the pain was there once again although reasonably less this time. Before he passed out there was a soft voice inside his head, one that Spike hadn't heard while in the strange space with the four people.

' _Do not worry, little one… you're going back home…'_

 **P.S. If you want to keep up to date on my writing add me to Facebook, Tumbler or Twitter as CrowNoYami ;-) Also, if you want to see what I'm reading (I always review so you know what you're getting into) I'm on Goodreads as well, same name as always.**


	2. Chapter 2

**Chapter Two**

It wasn't the sound of people moving around in town, or the sound of the girls training above him that woke Spike. There was no cold dampness in the air like he was used to, no smell of a basement to awaken him. No words were being shouted, and last of all, there was no female scent anywhere. Instead, it was the warmth of sunlight which had started to shine upon Spike's face that woke the blond from his sleep.

Blinking, Spike realized what was hitting his face and quickly stumbled away from it, hissing as he did. Brining a hand to his face Spike checked for injuries only to find none, surprised, Spike once again looked to the window where the sun was peeking out. He could see it, could see the rays flowing through the glass and landing on the small bed that was in the center of the room.

Ever so carefully, Spike placed his hand on the covers of the bed. He couldn't remember the last time he had slept on one so soft. Ever so slowly, his hand made its way to the edge of where the sun was resting against the dark green covers. Gulping, Spike closed his eyes only to thrust his hand forward and into the rays of the sun.

Expecting the harsh burn to melt away at his skin like acid, Spike was ready to pull back when he realized it didn't hurt. The sun was indeed warm against his skin but not painful, there was no smoke or ash coming from his hand, only a comforting feeling he hadn't felt in many years.

Cautiously as if it was a trick, Spike moved so his entire body was covered in the once-harmful rays of the sun. When nothing happened, Spike stood up and made his way to the window, pushing it up he let the sun hit him with its full force. Once again nothing happened to harm him; there was nothing wrong as if he were alive again.

With that thought, Spikes' eyes widened, and he brought a hand to his mouth to run along his teeth. Finding his fangs still there and checking to make sure there was no pulse; Spike breathed a sigh of relief. Although he had started to act more human he didn't want to become one of those weak creatures. Plopping himself back down on the bed, Spike closed his eyes, both basking in the feeling of having the sun against his skin and trying to remember where the hell he was.

In a rush the memories of his sacrifice, and the meeting that followed flowed into his brain. When it had finished, Spike realized he still had no idea where he was as nobody had really told him. Someone saying that he was going back home meant nothing to the vampire, Spike had held several homes throughout his time on this planet and none of them looked like this room.

Deciding he wouldn't be able to find out where he was by staying in one spot, Spike stood up once again and looked around to find the door that lead outside of the room. Opening it Spike glanced down to notice a long hallway filled with many other doors, shrugging his shoulders he started to walk down the hallway, looking for a way out.

After ten minutes of walking around bits and pieces of memory started to bite at him, although he had never stepped foot inside of the bedroom he woke up in there were some similarities between the house and something from his memory. At the end of an hour of walking around Spike finally found a room of interest, although the house was mostly covered in a fine layer of dust this was one of the rooms that were clean.

Sighing Spike looked around the kitchen, wondering why there were so many stools pushed up against the stove and counters when he remembered. With great speed Spike dashed up a few hallways and stairs until he came to a huge doorway. Taking a sharp breath, Spike threw open the wooden doors and gazed at the bedroom inside.

Inside the room was a huge bed; larger than a king-size along with a vanity, desk, and a couple night tables as well. A candle holder was in place at either side of the bed, pure silver though the dust was hiding that well. Off to the right side was a door to what Spike knew would hold a huge walk-in closet full of clothing that went out of style long ago but would still fit him if needed. Also, on the right side was another door that would lead to his personal bathing room, Spike hoped that if he was to stay here he would be able to change it for modern times. To the left however was another door, a wistful smile spread on Spikes face at the door. It lead to where the mistress of the house would stay until they were wed, although Spike had never had a woman there for long.

Stepping inside of the room, Spike tried not to breathe in too deeply given the state of it, the house elves would have long ago gone into a deep sleep awaiting the return of their master. Moving himself to the left bed table where a stick of wax was sitting, having long ago burnt out, Spike reached for the top drawer and pulled it open. He would have to re-establish the wards on the house since he was physically dead in order to get the elves up and see that he was the true heir.

As the drawer pulled out Spike wondered if this would work anymore, now that he had already died, or if it would all backfire. Shaking those thoughts from his head, Spike waited until he could see inside the drawer and had to blink his eyes from wonder as there it laid, untouched by time. Gazing at the small wooden stick, Spike felt a sense of home come across him, he knew it would be hard for him to catch up on everything, but in all reality Spike finally was _home._

Picking up the slender stick, Spike waited until it was about chest height before using his wrist to twirl slightly in the air. Not even having to say a word this caused the stick to spark silver and gold colors from the end, which swirled around him to cover him completely for a few moments. When the swirling colors finally vanished, Spike noticed there was a house elf in front of him, dressed in the family colors. Unlike most house elves the ones in his home always had a uniform to wear, proper clothing and sleeping arrangements.

The elf bowed deeply to Spike, although he knew it was trying its hardest not to squeal in joy at having a master to serve once again. Not many knew it but without a proper master it was possible for the house elves to die, hence why they served so loyally no matter how they are treated. Spike's family had long ago realized this and had stopped treating the house elves so horribly after his great grandfather declared they were servants, not slaves.

"Master, my name is Blitsy, sir. Blitsy is so happy to serve Master William again; it had been so long since house elves have been able to serve such a good master. What can Blitsy and the house elves be doing for Master?"

Mentally reminding himself that it wasn't their fault that the house elves didn't speak properly even compared to himself, Spike managed to give the head house elf a small smile. He hated his name, but they didn't know that and in this house he was never "Spike" he was only "Master William" which Spike supposed was a good thing.

"Blitsy, I would like for you and the house elves to try and get some of the dust out of the rooms, starting with this one and working towards the main rooms. I don't expect a meal to be made today or tonight for myself but feel free to go shopping for you and the rest of the staff. During your magical sleep I haven't been able to get in contact with the Wizarding world either, so I suppose I need to go to Gringotts to see how my investments have progressed. I expect this room to be done before I return, understood?"

With a happy squeal and reassurance that the house elves would have it done, Blitsy vanished with a small crack behind her. She left to relay his orders to the other house elves who were starting to wake up in their rooms. Looking once more at the room, Spike wished he knew what was in style for the Wizarding world now but having been out of it for over a hundred years would leave you without any taste in fashion. Deciding he very well couldn't go anywhere naked Spike opened his closet and pulled out a random cloak, and after charming it clean put it on.

Walking out of his room with his wand tucked in his pants pocket, Spike made his way down the many hallways now that he knew where he was. Along with the dust on the floor and furniture it seemed that the house elves had covered the portraits with white sheets, making it a bit easier for him to grasp where he was without them yelling at him. Once he reached the doorway, Spike wondered how strong the wards would be on his home after being away for so long, and not being able to strengthen them.

Making a mental note to re-establish the wards after he had a chance to look through the library, Spike opened the door letting the sunlight wrap around his form as if an embrace. With a soft sigh, Spike closed the door behind him and went down a long walkway until he reached an archway. The archway served as both decoration and the end to the anti-apparition wards. Crossing the archway Spike felt the wards disappear, making him smile at the loss he felt, maybe he didn't need to strengthen them after all. Finally, with one last look at his home, Spike vanished with a soft 'pop'.

 **P.S. If you want to keep up to date on my writing add me to Facebook, Tumbler or Twitter as CrowNoYami ;-) Also, if you want to see what I'm reading (I always review so you know what you're getting into) I'm on Goodreads as well, same name as always.**


	3. Chapter 3

**Chapter Three**

Diagon Alley, the only Wizarding shopping centre Spike had known would still exist, it hadn't changed one bit from when he had left. Glancing around, Spike noticed it must be time for the students to come home from Hogwarts. There were only adults shopping around the Alley, all of them seeming to hold either graduation or grading presents. Shrugging his shoulders at the stares he was getting, Spike made his way to a white marble building which also hadn't changed.

Stepping inside there were only a few people at the tellers, all of which stared at Spike openly while the goblins looked at him curiously. As a magical creature they knew he wasn't human, but they knew better than to mention it unless he became a problem. Making his way up to an open teller, Spike's face hardened slightly to show he meant business and wouldn't be pushed aside.

"I'm looking for the Goblin that took over Gramhook's family vaults. It was stated only his own heir would be trusted with such, or someone he appointed, if that helps."

As Spike spoke the goblins' eyes started to bulge, everyone at the bank knew who Gramhook had once been. A few hundred years ago he had been the sole goblin to take management of the Malfoy vaults. It was because of Gramhook that the Malfoy's even came to Gringotts instead of getting their own personal banker. Gramhook had also closed several more deals, the Black family, Potter family, Longbottom family, heck most of the pureblood families who dealt with the bank were because of him.

For someone to know _that_ goblins name, and request they see his heir… there was only one family who requested that their vault remained with Gramhook's bloodline. Bowing deeply the goblin stated he would get the heir right away, fleeing to fetch the newly appointed heir of Gramhook's line. When he returned, the goblin motioned for Spike to come behind the counter, something that nobody could do. This caused the goblins who had been too far away to hear, and the humans to gasp in shock.

Nodding his head, Spike walked behind the counter and followed the goblin to an office, probably one of the biggest and nicely furnished in the building. As the door opened, the goblin left Spike while he went inside, seeing a goblin there with several files on his desk and a pleasant smile on his face. Sniffing, Spike could tell the goblin was nervous, probably new at the job as well, if his needing to review the files was any indication.

As motioned Spike shut the door from prying eyes before taking a seat before the goblin. Leaning back on the chair Spike let the goblin observe him, already knowing that he was wearing old clothing and that he looked more muggle than anything else. Mentally counting to ten, Spike locked gazes with the goblin and waited for him to introduce himself.

"My name is Griphook, Lord Malfoy, and I must say that it is both a shock and an honor to have you come back to the Wizarding world. My four-times-great-grandfather was Gramhook, making me his heir and head of your family vaults. Now as stated three hundred years ago all your investments have been in place, as well as any updated ones that my family agreed would be good and profitable. Also, one tenth of your original statement was given to your half-brother along with five percent of your investments."

Opening one of the files on his desk, Griphook tried the best he could from looking surprised while reading the contents of the file. Spike merely smirked at the look Griphook was giving the parchment, it seemed like he was set for a while financially. When Griphook looked back up at him, Spike tried to hide his smirk but didn't manage it very well, thankfully it didn't seem to bother Griphook.

"Although technically you had died out sensors registered that you were re-born therefore nothing had been taken from your vault, no matter how much Lor-Mister Malfoy tried to get into your vaults. I am pleased to tell you; that you, Lord Malfoy may gain your full name and all the influence that comes with it. Along with your title is also the fact that you are now the richest wizard in all of Europe and possibly the world, although I will have to get some numbers from other countries to be certain."

Blinking stupidly, Spike tried to grasp what Griphook had said, he was loaded. With an ease he shouldn't have been able to, Spike pushed the information aside for now to brainstorm on latter. Glancing down at his right hand, Spike wondered if he should become Lord Malfoy, but the earlier words about the current Malfoy trying to take the money that wasn't his made Spike burn enough inside to deicide.

"Griphook, if you don't mind I would like to go through with the ritual to take my name and inheritance. I don't like the fact that this Mister Malfoy has been trying to take what wasn't his. It was my own generosity that allowed them any money from the vaults at all, legally stating my brother was nothing more than a bastard, and as such shouldn't even hold the Malfoy name."

Deciding not to say anything to either defend the Malfoys, who had been long-time clients or agree with Spike, Griphook nodded and left through the same door Spike had come in from. Sitting alone, Spike wondered if maybe he should get someone with more experience to take over his accounts, but then again it was Gramhook he had liked all those years ago and Spike was sure the honesty the elderly goblin had shown him then had been genuine.

It was common knowledge that goblins were greedy creatures, but Gramhook had been one of the few that so long as he was paid, didn't take money out of Spike's account. Shrugging his shoulders, Spike figured he would have a while to figure out if he liked this goblin before he decided; perhaps it was time he showed England why it was exactly that the Malfoy name held power.

When finally Griphook returned into the room, he shut the door behind him, looking quite angry after his trip to get the things they would need. Interested, Spike sniffed the air slightly and realized that even though it was a goblin he could still smell the emotions coming from the creature, and anger was defiantly one of them along with a great dose of fear.

Taking in the angry and afraid form before him, Spike thought about what could have happened while gathering the supplies to make Griphook react like this. When the anger started to fade he smelt the fear increase once the goblin noticed that Spike was eyeing him. Figuring it had more to do with what he was then who he was, Spike shrugged.

"I don't eat goblin if that's what your worried about, try not to eat anything unwilling now. So why don't you tell me what happened in those few minutes you were gone?"

While organizing the bowl, knife, text and herbs they would need for the ritual, Griphook spoke while taking Spikes hand and performing the blood ritual to get his rings. Griphook used the knife to make a long, deep cut to let the blood pour out into the bowl underneath his hand. Once the blood was in the bowl, Griphook watched as the hand healed itself. Shaking his head slightly, Griphook placed in the already crushed herbs and started to chant until the bowl glowed blue and the blood and herbs vanished to show a silver ring inside the bowl.

"It is a long-standing tradition for goblins to try and get the others job if higher up… the fact that you stated only Gramhook's' heir could take care of your vaults made quite a few goblin families angry. They would have normally cheated their way to taking care of your vaults. I just got a reminder while getting the supplies that now that you have your full power back it is your responsibility to choose who will be taking care of your vaults from now on."

Nodding his head and waiting for the chanting to stop, Spike picked up the ring that was left at the bottom of the bowl. Looking it over he smiled at the memories of seeing his father wear this same ring. Placing it on his right hand, Spike was once again engulfed in silver-gold magic before it settled, having accepted him as the true holder of the ring. Turning back to the goblin before him, Spike shrugged his shoulders and leaned back in the chair comfortably.

"If what you say is true then why the hell would I change who takes care of my vaults? I mean seriously, any other goblin would have lied if only to steal the money away latter. It was Gramhook's' honesty that drew me into the bank in the first place, even though I knew that the other goblins would sooner stab me in the back. Your four-times-great-grandfather was a great person, hence why I kept my vault in his line and trusted _him_ with any investments. The only reason I would take you off my accounts is because I caught you stealing or being dishonest."

Tapping the side of his nose, Spike gave the goblin a warning look. Though Griphook could change the paperwork and the balance before Spike noticed anything, his scent would give him away and they both knew it. There was no way for the goblin to steal from him without it showing in his scent somehow. Nodding, Griphook started to relax and the fear eased away from him and his scent while he opened another file.

"There have been several updates in our technology since the last time you visited our establishment. I'm sure that you're aware of muggle credit cards? After much debating we at Gringotts have made our own branch of credit cards, allowing you to take money from the vault directly instead of having to go down to the vault itself each time you wish to make a withdraw. These cards work in the muggle world as well; leaving them by far the most advanced we have been in a long time."

Taking out a card, Griphook passed it over to Spike who looked at it for a moment before pocketing the slim piece of plastic. Knowing that he had missed a lot even if things hadn't seemed to change all that much, Spike wondered if he could get basic updates on the history of the Wizarding world for the past three hundred years. Having spoken that last thought out loud, Griphook happily complied by passing him a couple of the folders from the pile, explaining that inside was the highlighted events until recently.

Nodding his head, Spike stood up, taking with him several folders that he would have to read through, the top one stating all his duties and rights now that he was back. Thanking Griphook, Spike easily shrunk the folders and placed them inside of his coat pocket.

Stepping outside of the doorway and into the main viewing area of Gringotts he received as much attention as before. Several eyes moved to look at the human who was behind the counter, like it was the Dark Lord himself that was standing there wearing a tutu. Sighing to himself, Spike walked past the people and into the streets of Diagon Alley. Breathing in the fresh air he couldn't help his smile as the sun, which was still out in mid-day, grazed his skin without harming him.

With confident steps Spike looked around at the new shops and a couple of the older ones that had managed to stay in business. With a couple easy twists and turns, Spike made his way to one of the finer clothing stores, knowing that at least this one had managed to stay through the ages. Walking inside only a few people there, seeing as most of their customers had their clothing tailored and shipped to their houses.

Not wishing for anyone to go home just yet, Spike moved his eyes around the fabric, although it seemed they were still in style he didn't want to wear any of his old clothing unless he needed to. Pulling a few robes from the hangers, Spike held them up to his body and looked down at himself, as the Powers the Be had said nothing about his reflection. Glancing at the tailor who was eyeing him distastefully, Spike turned his hand so that the tailor would be able to see his ring.

The moment the tailor saw his family ring he gasped and rushed over to help Spike in his choice of clothing. It took them both about two hours, along with the help of another tailor who the first had to call in. When they were finished, Spike had one bag full of shrunken clothing along with the promise to have the rest of his clothing finished and shipped within a week.

With his bag in hand, and a new black set of robes with silver trim along with his family crest etched on his left breast, Spike started on his way to Knockturn Alley. With his new clothing Spike drew a lot less attention, except when the few people got a glimpse of the crest on his chest. With his robes blowing behind him, Spike followed his nose to a back shop he knew had what he was looking for.

With his hood drawn up, Spike walked inside the shop and looked around. It was dark and dingy, like most of the shops around this part, but Spike noticed there were mirrors everywhere and random bunches of wolfs bane throughout the shop. Figuring that with what the guy sold it was to be expected, Spike was a bit surprised to see that he did indeed have a reflection in the mirror and silently thanked The Powers again for yet another gift.

Walking to the counter, Spike noticed that the bell was pure silver, smirking he rung it. It took only a few moments for an old man to come to him, looking suspicious at the fact that it was daytime and the silver bell didn't seem to do any harm to the customer. Pulling down his hood, Spike looked at the store keeper who hadn't seen his family crest yet.

"I'm going to make this quick and painless, I need blood and I'm willing to pay for it, I would greatly appreciate human blood if you have it somewhere out back. I'm willing to buy such blood on a monthly or weekly basis."

The shopkeeper looked at Spike once again before he noticed the crest on the robes and a quick glance the ring on his finger. Turning white for a moment the shopkeeper nodded and rushed out back to get whatever it was that the true Lord Malfoy wanted. Though the Malfoy name did hold power even now, it was only because the true Lord had not been seen in over three hundred years. Now that he had returned, the Malfoy power had so much as tripled for the true Lord. The current Malfoy family would lose what power they once held in the Ministry.

Arriving back with a crate full of bags of blood, the shopkeeper looked as Spike opened the crate and sniffed the contents. The blood was indeed human, and with the aid of magic they didn't even have to add the chemicals to keep the blood from clotting. Nodding his head, Spike pocketed the crate after shrinking it, tossing a bag full of galleons on the counter that he had gotten Blitsy to get for him while he was being fitted for clothing.

The shop keeper looked at the bag of galleons and the crate of blood before smiling at the man. He had given him a fair amount for his silence. Leaving his hood down, Spike walked out of the shop, once he was outside Spike called for Blitsy once again and told her to take the crate to his room but not to open it, he would put the contents away when he got home.

Roaming for two hours around both Knockturn and Diagon Alley, Spike picked up a few things before finally caving and getting a pet phoenix so he would be able to receive and give mail easily. The phoenix Spike had chosen had in fact hatched while he was inside of the shop, thus when it saw him it formed a bond therefore Spike couldn't leave the shop without buying it.

With the phoenix on his shoulder and the bags he had gotten in his hands Spike apparated away to just outside of the wards. The phoenix which he had yet to give a name, squawked at the sensation, but stopped once they were inside of the mansion. Spike never stopped moving until he finally reached his bedroom, hardly noticing that it along with his adjoining bathroom was clean and fresh.

Sighing to himself, Spike dropped the bags on the floor before gently placing the phoenix down on one of the pillows from his freshly made bed. Blitsy had come to him several times through his shopping trip without needing to be called to take things that needed to be put away for him. Not having to put everything away along with his newly recovered heritage made things a bit easier on Spike. Looking at the crate that Blitsy had placed at the foot of his bed unopened, Spike realized that he needed to feed.

Taking off his cloak and outer robes, Spike laid them on one of the chairs while making his way to the crate. Opening the lid, Spike sighed in blissfully before taking out one of the bags of blood. Not having it freeze his hand and instead have it remain room-temperature was wonderful. Like all vampires Spike preferred his blood warm. Bringing the bag to Spike lips he breathed in deeply before sinking his fangs into the thin plastic. The liquid flowed freely into his mouth and down his throat, making his eyes close in bliss at the taste. The bag was done in only a few minutes, but just the one would fill him for the next while.

Removing his fangs from the bag Spike felt a slight tingling sensation as they withdrew back into his gums to a regular length. Sighing, Spike vanished the bag before looking at the phoenix who was watching him curiously, no fear was being displayed which made Spike feel a bit better. Stripping off the rest of his clothing while he went, Spike slipped under the covers and into bed, allowing the small phoenix to curl up against him while he shut his eyes. It had been a long day and although he loved the feeling of the long-lost sun, he wasn't used to it thus his need for rest before the night sky even showed itself.

' _Tomorrow I have so much to do… I think a visit to the Ministry is in order…'_

 **P.S. If you want to keep up to date on my writing add me to Facebook, Tumbler or Twitter as CrowNoYami ;-) Also, if you want to see what I'm reading (I always review so you know what you're getting into) I'm on Goodreads as well, same name as always.**


	4. Chapter 4

**Chapter Four**

He knew eventually, the truth would come out about him being back. He had been seen by many people in Diagon Alley and any would have seen his crest on his robe. Spike never really expected it to be so soon. The wards had been set over three hundred years ago and through that time the need for a ward against owl-post hadn't been needed. As the sun was about to rise his second day in the mansion Spike found himself with a small pile of letters neatly placed (probably by Blitsy) on his desk. Getting up from his comfortable bed careful not to disturb his new pet, Spike didn't bother to put on more than a house-coat before sitting down at his desk.

Looking at the letters he breathed in deeply, it was with great relief when he smelt only parchment and ink with the slightly different smells of wax. Picking up the first letter Spike used one of his nails to slice it open before taking out the neatly folded parchment. Inside was a letter from what he had heard was the newest newspaper in the Wizarding world. Someone it seemed had tipped them off that he was back but being who he was they could only write that someone had spotted him and wanted confirmation, if not given in 24 hours they would assume the informant was lying.

Setting the letter aside, Spike thought about it for a moment before pulling up a new piece of parchment and quill. He re-wrote the letter three times before his hand got used to the quill and he managed to write in his elegant script he was used to. Once finished, Spike folded the letter, placed it in an envelope and sealed it with the Malfoy crest. It was with great relief that the Wizarding world hadn't seemed to change much, but he supposed that their traditions meant a lot to the purebloods and as such they would fight tooth and nail to keep them.

Opening the next letter, Spike repeated the process of quickly reading through it. With a smirk he took some parchment and wrote a reply, it was an old family that he had once been close with writing to say how happy they were to have the true lord back. His reply was diplomatic, the opposite of what those in Sunnydale would think him of writing. Inside he confirmed that he was back and that he would be willing extend an invitation to a ball he would be hosting once the elves finished their work in a weeks' time.

The next twenty or so letters held basically the same information, people of old families and even some of former enemies wishing him good health and extending their happiness of he had returned. Each of the letters got the same reply, that he would be hosting a ball and would send the date in a weeks' time. It would take a lot of effort for Spike to come back to the way he used to be, and as such he needed at least a week to re-learn everything before he could worry about a ball.

Cracking his fingers, Spike took up another letter, this one held the seal for the Ministry. Carefully opening and reading the letter, Spike had to read it twice before he could believe what was written. It seemed that the current Minister was telling him that he was not the true Malfoy lord and that this Lucius Malfoy was. Anger consumed Spike at that moment, it had been a long time since he had been home however every other pureblood knew that no-one else could claim such a title and get away with it.

With the goblins having used the ritual to give him his ring there was no way to fake his claim, given that only his blood he could get the ring. Growling deeply, Spike didn't notice as his eyes turned burgundy for a moment before it was cleared. While the images of tearing the head off this Minister Fudge seemed like a good idea for a second, he knew that he couldn't do it, he had promised the Powers that he wouldn't. The wheels started to turn in his head while Spike sat there, trying to come up with something to do. It was five minutes later and with an evil smirk, that Spike made up his mind… there was more than one way to skin a Minister.

Spike didn't write a response to the Ministers letter, instead he was going to do much more. Noticing that he had two other letters to open Spike thought about it for a moment before shaking his head, he knew those crests and neither one would help right now. Standing up from the chair, Spike placed the Ministers letter on top of the ones to be sent out. Going to the crate at the foot of his bed, Spike lifted the lid and took out a bag of blood. While the warm blood ran down his throat, Spike tried to straighten out all that he had to do before the day was done.

' _One, publicly tell that Minister git off. Two, get books on what the hell wizards do for plumbing now. Three, explain to the house elves that although I'm a vampire I'm not dangerous… well at least to them. Four, read those bloody update papers Griphook gave me. Five, read those last two letters and reply to them. Six, get a book on creature rights or at least something about vampires and their standing now, magical vampires at that… maybe that should be first before I go to the Ministry…'_

Once he was finished with his meal, Spike once again vanished the bag before starting on his list of things to do. Going to his newly-packed closet Spike picked out a simple black robe with silver lining, hardly noticeable in the silver was instead of one design there were several snakes that made up the seams and etching. Once again the Malfoy crest was in silver on his chest, as the rightful Lord Malfoy all of his robes had the crest put onto them.

Running his fingers through his bleached hair, Spike slipped the letters he needed to send into one of his large pockets not wanting his newly hatched phoenix to tire out when an owl could get the job done. As he made his way to the main meeting chamber, Spike noticed that some of the portraits along with the halls were uncovered and clean. A fond smile showed on Spikes face, knowing that the elves had probably been working ever since he gave the order, most likely in groups to get it done as quickly as possible.

The large French doors easily opened to reveal that although they had been working, the house-elves had yet to clean the meeting room. Shrugging his shoulders, Spike called for Blitsy and asked her to get the rest of the house elves for a meeting, promising that those that were asleep would soon be able to return to bed. With a nod, Blitsy popped out of the room only to return with probably fifty or so house elves following her.

Most of the elves looked nervous; a meeting normally meant the Master was angry about their work. Although the Malfoy family never raised a hand at them, the thought of Spike being displeased at their work seemed so much harsher than any hand could be. Trying to put the elves at ease, Spike smiled slightly which allowed a couple who knew him from before he left relax.

"I call you here to give you all some information that I hope will not leave this house. As you all can tell I am no longer human, in fact I am a vampire, a walker of the night. I wished to announce this to put you all at ease; I will never feed from any of you or ask you to bring me a meal. Blitsy has full access to my accounts to shop for anything that you need, just because I'm not going to eat food doesn't mean that I expect you to starve. In case of an emergency there is a crate at the foot of my bed containing bags of blood, I will be buying my meals as often as possible and will not feed from those unwilling."

At those words it seemed that all of the house-elves relaxed, they could always tell when their master was lying and Spike was speaking only the truth. There was a huge black market for human blood to be sold that never harmed the human. Nodding slightly to Blitsy, Spike spoke again although this time his voice was a bit softer.

"I am very pleased with how quickly and efficiently you have been working to make this place hospitable again. Although I expect the main rooms to be clean in a weeks' time, do not wear yourselves out, remember that while we do have punishments a true Malfoy will never harm their elves… we respect you as servants, helpers, not slaves and will treat you as such.

You have the right to ask questions, to take breaks when needed, to eat when hungry, drink when thirsty, you have the right to your own sleeping space which is comfortable, to feel safe while under this roof, to have clothing in the form of your uniform, should any of you find that these needs are not met you are to come to me. This home although in my name, is yours as well. If there are problems come to me, all I ask in return is your loyalty, your trust and to help me when I ask it of you; is this agreeable still?"

With wide smiles and their eyes sparkling in joy the house elves all nodded at once, the Malfoy family was truly one of a kind. They understood that the elves needed to work under a magical being or else die, but they did not abuse such power and instead made them as comfortable as they could. It hadn't always been like that, but a long time ago one Malfoy Head placed the elves under his protection and since then these were the rules that they followed; willingly and happier than any other elf serving their master.

Before Blitsy allowed her master to leave, she ushered him to his room where she brought a potion to him. After explaining that it would lengthen his hair Spike drank the potion until it was mid-way down his back. The growth of his hair caused his natural brown to come out instead of his bleached blond. Expertly Blitsy brought scissors to his head and cut it evenly until all the blond was gone. Vanishing the loose hair, she smiled once done, and told him that now he looked like her Master William Malfoy.

By mid-afternoon Spike had managed to get all the information he needed to walk confidently into the Ministry without worry of being staked. With long and purposeful strides, Spike made his way to the head of the Auror department. Behind the desk was a dark-skinned man, he was wearing somewhat flashy but still stylish robes and had perfect white teeth. Giving a smile to the man, Spike received one in return although the others smile was tightly strained.

"Mister…"With a quick glance at the desk Spike finished his sentence "Shacklebolt I presume?" With a quick nod, Shacklebolt leaned back slightly at the chair and inclined that he was listening. Giving a slight grin at the man, Spike took out the letter that the Minister had sent him and slid it over. "It seems that the Minister is under a delusion and I wish to speak with him if at all possible to deal with the matter written on this letter he had sent me. I will do so in public or with Aurors, if he feels uncomfortable and for his protection should he or you feel is necessary."

With slightly wide eyes, Shacklebolt picked up the letter and placed several spells on it, said spells reviled that it was the Minister himself who had written it. With a grim face, Shacklebolt read through the letter, fighting back a huge sigh once it was finished. Looking up at the man who was waiting in front of him, Shacklebolt tried to think of what this could mean for the Wizarding world in its current state. It seemed that this man wanted a formal apology but with Fudge still as Minister that wasn't going to happen. Giving back the letter, Shacklebolt looked up into the strange eyes of the man; there was something off about him.

"I'm sorry Lord Malfoy but in all honesty… just between you and me, the chances of the Minister accepting anything that he doesn't like is slim to none. If I were you I would send this letter to Rita Skeeter from the _Daily Prophet_ to publish and make some copies for a few others as well."

Nodding his head, Spike had thought that perhaps with his title the Auror would understand the predicament that the Minister now found himself in. Bringing a hand to his nose to rub at the bridge, Spike took a moment before looking back at the young man before him. Although Spike, himself only looked perhaps in his twenties at latest everyone even the elderly wizards were nothing but children to him. With a now hard gaze, Spike had made a choice in his course of action.

"Thank you, Mister Shacklebolt, but I must ask you to at least request an appointment with the Minister. Should he change his mind or claim that he had not known about the meeting than it could come down on your head. Please tell him that when he has gotten his mind wrapped around the fact that I _am_ Lord Malfoy than he can speak to me. He has three days to comply before I send the letter out. I know he is a busy man, as am I, in returning with this world. Anything sinister will not be able to get through my wards."

With a quick nod and slight smile, Spike bid the young man good-day after speaking to him about the ball he would be hosting once his mansion was in order to do so. While walking away, Spike wondered if the young man was a pureblood. Unlike others Spike didn't have a problem with those with any magical blood in them, although he didn't like muggles in the least. Trying to remember he concluded that there was no Shacklebolt when he had last kept tabs on the social circle, so either he was half-blood or not one of the old families.

With long strides, Spike made his way to the floo network and clearly spoke "Leaky Cauldron" before throwing the floo-powder in. Ever since the magical world separated from the muggle world there had always been a Leaky Cauldron to separate them. Walking out of the fireplace swiftly, Spike didn't have so much as an ash on him or his clothing, a spell that was sown into all the finer-made fabrics.

Nodding once to the bartender, Spike tapped the brick wall out back to the entrance of Diagon Ally. Walking swiftly Spike made his way to the local book store in search for something on the plumbing situation. It took him over a half hour before he could find the books he was looking for, after glancing through them, Spike found that he would have to get someone else to do the spells for him… he had never been the best at household charms.

With a heavy sigh Spike went out of the store and made his way to the post office, they would have a catalogue for floo and owl orders anywhere in the magical world. After paying for the book and sending out his letters, Spike once again went out into the sunlight, it comforted him in a way he knew he never felt in life. The owl shop made him wonder about his own need to send regular post. Walking into the store that he knew his mother would have never let him go into as a child (all the mess wasn't worth it to her) Spike looked around.

Simple spells made the smell a lot nicer than it would have been, but the owl shop still had droppings and food pellets all over the place. Sneering slightly at the way the shop was displayed, Spike walked around the small store, glaring at the worker as he tried to walk up to him. He had been in the store ten minutes and was about to leave when something caught his eye. In the corner of the store in the back, where it was mostly cages and other owls' supplies there was a small raven.

It wasn't tradition to have a raven but being what he was it was one of the few letter-carriers that would be able to stand being near him. The raven was indeed small; enough that it even looked like it hadn't been eating. It wouldn't be practical for any kind of harsh weather or large packages, but his phoenix would be more than capable in those conditions.

Slowly, Spike moved his hand towards the raven, letting the bird make its choice. None of the owls or other creatures had let him touch them, but the raven merely looked at his hand. Slowly the bird pressed its beak against Spike's cold skin before cawing softly. Opening its wings, the raven raised itself up enough to perch on Spike's shoulder.

Fighting down a grin, Spike looked at the sales clerk that was wide-eyed at the vampire. Raising an eyebrow Spike walked over to the counter before making his demands. In a few moments he had the clerk gathering a few perches made in gold and silver, bird treats, anything and everything that he thought either his raven or phoenix would want before asking the store clerk why he looked surprised.

"That raven… she wouldn't let anyone near her… attacked me when I was trying to feed her... I thought for sure she would starve herself to death..."

Raising an eyebrow at the clerk, Spike waved his concerns aside before taking out his card. Paying for everything including a monthly shipment price for treats and food for his animals, Spike left the store. Turning to his new pet he wondered about what he should name his new raven.

"If you could make your way home I am sure the elves will find you something to eat and you could get acquainted with my phoenix… we'll think of a name latter."

Stopping for a moment after watching the raven leave his shoulder to go home, Spike looked around before deciding that putting out the invitations would be next on his list since his raven should eat something before taking off. With long strides Spike practically glided to the nearest owl-post office inside of the alley. Going to the front desk he pulled out his mail that he needed posted and quickly paid for express delivery. Once he got that straightened out, Spike also paid for a few rental owls he would keep for the next few days, his raven needed to gain some strength before it could make deliveries.

Telling the owls his address they sped off to be looked after by the house elves until he arrived home. It was nine sickles a day for the rental owls, but he waved the price aside and paid for two weeks. Striding out into the sun once again Spike breathed in deeply, it was a wonder how after having to be forced so long into not feeding from humans how he grew a tolerance to the scent of them. While walking to the local housing department to see about updating his plumbing situation, Spike couldn't help but think about why it was the Powers That Be sent him here, back to a place he swore he would never return to.

Strangely enough he didn't hate them for it; Spike had managed to remember his life from before being turned quite well. Fitting back into his role as Lord Malfoy had been easy, even pleasant if he could call it that, and this surprised him. When he was alive Spike hated the politics of his social standings, pure-bloods had their own political scheme, something that he felt now comfortable with.

After a few hours inside of the housing department and planning for the company to be working on his house non-stop for the next two days Spike wondered why this felt so right. Apparating home Spike was instantly greeted by an excited Blitsy once he reached the doorway. The small house elf informed her master about what exactly she bought and how far the progress was moving on the house-cleaning. Spike was mildly impressed at how much was being done, with this amount of work it wouldn't be long before the rooms he wanted were finished, and the small creature was even thoughtful enough to buy extra food in case he wanted to eat something besides blood or had guests over.

Telling the small house elf about the wizards who would be working on the plumbing, Spike told Blitsy to have someone keep an eye on them at all times and that should they do anything against the rules of the house to force them out before reporting it. Nodding her head, Blitsy popped away to give the new orders and make sure they would be followed through. Spike however still had his work cut out for him, more letters were waiting on his desk to be read and he needed to un-shrink his purchases which were taken from him by Blitsy leaving only one gold and silver perch beside his bed.

Reaching his chambers Spike ran a hand through his hair in frustration before sitting down at his desk. Moving his body slightly he noted to himself that although most of his furniture was still in excellent condition he needed to get a new chair for his desk as it was one of his most-used pieces of furniture.

Upon his desk were a few letters, glancing at the names he figured they were responses to his previous letters as well as a formal looking one from the Ministry. Shrugging his shoulders and deciding that he liked procrastinating Spike opened the new letters first. Only three had sent their reply that day, meaning that the rest still had another three days to reply or Spike would have to consider them no longer allies. The Parkinson's, Longbottom's, and Zambini's were all willing and able to go to his ball and were only waiting for the date and time.

Placing those letters in one of the drawers in his desk, Spike turned to the letter from the Ministry, deciding that perhaps he should respond the Minister personally instead of just leaving a message with the Auror.

' _Dear Minister Fudge,_

 _I can assure you that I am indeed the rightful Lord of the Malfoy line. Perhaps however I will give you a brief history lesson so that you can better understand my standing. When I was a young boy my father who was still married to my mother (an arranged marriage but legal none-the-less) cheated on her with another woman. Although this was frowned upon, since he already had me as an heir those in the community accepted it, even my own mother didn't seem to mind and spent most of her time with me when not having to act like the perfect wife in the public eye._

 _My father, Lord Malfoy managed to eventually get his mistress pregnant. Though the town and my mother were willing to accept him sleeping with another, the child would always be named a bastard and in no way was a threat to my future. My father died a few years after the bastard was born, now don't think I am for one moment being crude, the child was a bastard and his family will always be one. My mother took over the Malfoy duties until I was seventeen and of age to do it myself with the last few years of her training me, of course._

 _For many years I played the part of Lord Malfoy, even so much for a brief amount of time to court a young Rachel Parkinson, who later fell in love with Michel Weasley and soon after got married. My half-brother however, when he was seventeen and I twenty found it hard to get work with his status in the world as the bastard of my father. With this in mind and knowing that although he wasn't my brother but only my half-brother I gave to him the right to call himself a Malfoy although my own family would always hold more power and be the true Lord Malfoy._

 _He accepted easily and eagerly, grateful that he wouldn't have to live off the streets. His mother was also so happy that she let go of the envy she once held for my mother and I. I set up an account at Gringotts explaining the situation and moving one tenth of my money and investments to a vault built for my young half-brother. Knowing how greed would take a person I left all my instructions with a goblin I could trust that only I, or my own heir could touch anything in my vault, unless it was a house-elf working for me._

 _At age twenty-five my life changed drastically, I had fallen in love with a beauty that would only show herself to me at night. She was my dark princess and I would do anything for her, one night as my mother was in one of our other manors I physically showed my love to her. When I woke up she was beside me, but I felt different, changed, my dark princess was indeed a walker of the night, a vampire. She had turned me during the night, but I was too in love and blindly followed her._

 _I have been around far longer than you can comprehend, Minister and before you try to send your Aurors after me you must remember the old rules that are forever unchanging. So long as my victims are willing, so long as I do not kill needlessly, and so long as I am not a threat to any world I cannot be touched. I have returned to claim my right as the true Lord Malfoy, Minister and I will not be denied what it mine. Now this is what I want you to do to make up for the words you have wrote, I wish you to make a formal apology and place it in the 'Daily Prophet' if the letter you have sent me and a copy of this one will be released to said paper._

 _Lord Malfoy, Head of the Malfoy House. '_

 **P.S. If you want to keep up to date on my writing add me to Facebook, Tumbler or Twitter as CrowNoYami ;-) Also, if you want to see what I'm reading (I always review so you know what you're getting into) I'm on Goodreads as well, same name as always. ***I have downloaded the Instagram app, which I have no idea how to use so once I figure that out I'll be there as well.**


	5. Chapter 5

**Warnings** **: Name of the phoenix may offend some.**

 **Chapter Five**

It took two days for Spike to get through the paperwork Gringotts had sent him, as he was reinstated as Lord Malfoy he needed to get his affairs in order. Not being in the magical world for three hundred years made the paperwork pile up. Eventually he had to break down and get his phoenix who he had named Allah to carry his paperwork to Gringotts as his raven Princess was still too weak. By the time Spike had finished his work as well as read through the latest updates Griphook sent he was well on his way to exhaustion.

He couldn't die from exhaustion, but blood could only keep him active for so long before he had to sleep. On the third day Spike had been pleased by Blitsy's arrival telling him that the washrooms were up to date and that most of his rooms were finished. Dismissing his elf after thanking her, Spike made his way to his personal bathroom, giving his wand a quick wave, his bath started to fill. The bathroom itself was extravagant, the bathtub more like a small indoor pool, high-end potions were long the shelves for his personal grooming.

Dropping his clothes while he walked to the bath Spike sighed as the hot water ran across his skin. It had been so long since he enjoyed a hot bath, the Scoobies had been on a fixed income and he wasn't going to waste money on things he didn't need. Shaking the thought from his head, Spike let himself soak in the bath before using the soaps and washing himself. As the soap slipped off his skin and left his body clean, Spike wondered why he felt that a part of himself was washing away with it.

Getting out of the bath Spike dried off manually instead of using magic before wrapping himself in one of his silk bathrobes. Walking into his bedroom he sighed as neither Allah nor Princess were there, Princess he knew was recovering nicely and he expected to see her flying around soon enough although he would use the two weeks he had rented the owls. His seemingly endless pile of letters had been reduced into only a few. A few more responses to the original invitations he had sent out were on his desk however what troubled him was one of the things that weren't there, the Weasley crest.

From what Spike had read, his half-brother' line had about a hundred years ago gained control of the Weasley line leaving them penniless. He had hoped Rachel would have passed down his story, but it seemed that somewhere down the line the Weasley line had forgotten about him. Sadly, Spike sat once again on his chair and wrote out his second letter to the Weasley family, hoping they would respond this time to his invitation to get together for a meal.

After it was finished he thought hard on calling Allah to him and soon enough the phoenix sang softly as he entered the bedroom, easily taking the letter. Hoping that perhaps a 'light' creature such as a phoenix being the one to deliver the letter the Weasleys would respond positively. Leaning back against his chair, Spike summoned a bag of blood and quickly drained it before penning a quick letter to the Minister letting him know that his time was up, then wrote to the _Daily Prophet_ making sure to attach the letters.

Placing the letters on the desk in a small basket labeled 'out' they were then magically sent to the house elf in charge of the mail. Stretching, Spike got up and removed his bathrobe before going to his bed and slipping under the covers completely bare. Curling slightly on his side, Spike placed his wand under his pillow as a precaution while he let his eyes shut and his dreams take over his mind, thinking about the mate that The Powers had spoken of.

 **~*~*~ With the Weasleys at Number 12 Grimmauld Place *~*~*~**

Arthur Weasley liked to think of himself as a reasonable man, when he had married his love Molly, he knew that he would have to tame her anger at times. For all his life however he had been brought up with the lessons from his own father on how to handle the Weasley name. By then lessons on investments and how to properly manage the family fortune had been changed to how to hate the Malfoys. Still as a child Arthur didn't let his anger consume him like it did his father whenever he saw a Malfoy, the man even going so far as having to be restrained by Aurors once.

Weasley had once been a name to look at with pride, one that spoke of respect and kindness. Now it was nothing more than a laugh. Around a hundred years ago the Malfoys had tricked the Weasley's into losing the family fortune. Ever since then there was a long-standing hate between the Weasley and Malfoy families.

Looking down at the letter he hadn't shown his wife, Arthur sighed before opening the parchment again. The letter was a mystery to him. Once when he was much younger his mother had told him stories about how one day the real Lord Malfoy would appear, and they would once more have the light shone upon their name. His father however had only spoken of his hate even for the true Lord Malfoy for not being there, for doing nothing and more importantly. for giving his half-brother any power or money at all.

Folding the letter Arthur put it inside of his robes just in time for his wife to come into the kitchen where he was sitting and gently kissed his cheek in greeting. His family had been re-located to Headquarters for their safety, although he and Molly often went back home from time to time, making sure everything was fine in their own home. This evening there would be an Order meeting that he wished not to be a part of. Shacklebolt having been in The Order last time as well had told them that indeed the rumors were true… Lord Malfoy had returned.

Albus had wanted some time to think by himself about the new development, after all it was no secret that Lucius Malfoy was Voldemort's' right-hand man. With the last of the rightful Malfoys' back it could either be their God-send or their final downfall. Lord Malfoy would have connections and power over most of the pureblood families, meaning he could pool his resources to either aide or handicap the Dark Lord.

Being a Dark family themselves, it was assumed by most of The Order that Lord Malfoy would be taking Lucius' role as favored Death Eater. As the rest of The Order came to take their spots at the table, Arthur pressed his palm against the pocket holding the letter, uncertain if he should share it with The Order or not. It was family business, but if what the letter said was true… if Lord Malfoy wanted to re-establish old ties then it could mean a chance for him to propose getting rid of Voldemort for good.

Once everyone was seated, Arthur looked around at the faces that greeted him. For the first time in a long time he noticed how few they were. Only a handful of good witches and wizards wanting to rid the world of evil, or in his wife's case wanting to save the children who would no doubt be pulled into this war. Looking at one of the standing figures Arthur wasn't surprised to see Severus with a frown on his face as Albus started to ask for information.

Kingsley had given them useful information, which was normally Severus' job… it was his only way to redeem himself. They all had their own purpose, but Arthur's own wasn't enough anymore. It wasn't enough that he had taken his job and laid it on the line no matter how much his family needed the money. If he were found out by Fudge he would be fired with no way to get another job, even with the small wages he earned now were a lot better than nothing when he had such a large family to provide for.

Suddenly the letter in his pocket didn't seem like such a burden anymore, he would seek out this Lord Malfoy… would see what he could find out and then reveal the past of his family, the whole past to The Order. Maybe if he worded it correctly he would even be able to bring Lord Malfoy to the side of the light. Listening now as Albus tried to get everyone's attention and asked those of a noble line about the ball they had been invited to Arthur made his choice.

' _I'll write back tomorrow accepting his invitation for tea… maybe, just maybe I can help in this war before any of my children are lost…'_

 **P.S. If you want to keep up to date on my writing add me to Facebook, Tumbler or Twitter or Instagram as CrowNoYami ;-) Also, if you want to see what I'm reading (I always review so you know what you're getting into) I'm on Goodreads as well, same name as always.**


	6. Chapter 6

**Chapter Six**

Spike couldn't help but grin as he read the reply that Allah had given him the next day. It had seemed that the Weasley Head of House wished to meet him, in his own home no less which spoke volumes of his trust. Seeing that the Weasley or Arthur as he signed his name, wished to meet with him as soon as possible Spike was quick to write a response. Summoning a quill and parchment with a flick of his wand, the vampire didn't bother with any formalities and easily gave the Weasley his floo address.

Using his wand to seal the parchment Spike whistled and was pleased when Allah came instantly to take the message to Arthur. Calling for Blitsy he was informed the only rooms that hadn't been cleaned were the attic and a few bedrooms. Thanking the helpful creature Spike then asked her to be ready with a small meal and tea as he was expecting a guest to show up later in the day.

For the next few hours Spike eagerly waited for his guest to arrive. It would be the first time in three hundred years he would be able to see someone from his old life. One of his best human memories had been when he had found a friend in Rachael. She had been everything he had been looking for in a woman; smart, funny, charming, beautiful and knew how to handle her own. Had he been wise enough to think about his future, he would have taken her for his wife.

While there had been no real spark between them; as they had more of a familial bond, marriages had been built on a lot less back then. Instead he had followed his baser instincts and had found himself with no one; his mother was killed by his own hand, and his lover had changed him into a monster. Even through all the years that they spent together Dru had never loved him.

There would never be a way for him to reconnect with Rachael anymore as she had died a long time ago, but perhaps he could at least protect those she had left behind. Hearing the whistle of the floo being activated, Spike looked down at himself. He was wearing informal robes which were burgundy with a black trim, his crest sewn on as with all his robes.

Making his way down the stairs to the small sitting room designed for close friends and allies human waited. Knowing that he could trust Blitsy to choose someone right for the job of showing Arthur to the room. Blitsy was his head-elf and as such was only supposed to serve him directly. The elf she chose would be assigned to Arthur for the rest of his time inside of the house no matter how many times he came.

 ***~*~*~*With Arthur Earlier That Day*~*~*~*~**

Having decided the night before that he would be traveling to see Lord Malfoy, Arthur was a bit nervous. He had received another letter during the night, thankfully the phoenix had waited for him to be alone before he delivered the letter. It took Arthur a while to find time away from everyone to write a reply, requesting they meet as soon as possible.

He didn't believe he would get a response only a few moments after sending the message that afternoon. It was pleasing to see that Lord Malfoy was willing to share his floo address as it made things a lot easier. There would be another Order meeting the next day and if all went well he would be able to take Lord Malfoy with him or at least let the others know how the Malfoy Lord stood.

It took a lot of convincing and false-almost-lies for Arthur to get a few hours to himself. He only had enough time to put on some newly washed casual robes and as soon as he stopped spinning and stepped out of the floo he regretted not dressing better. The whole place had to have been made of marble, it was beautiful and elegant in design.

Snapping out of his thoughts by the sound of a house elf, Arthur was surprised at how well dressed the elf was. He had on a formal uniform with the Malfoy crest easily visible on his chest; more surprisingly was the fact that the elf was basically glowing in health. After the elf introduced himself as Keble, Arthur easily followed the elf towards where he assumed Lord Malfoy would be waiting.

Arthur didn't really know what he was expecting when the doors opened, but a slim figure standing from his spot on his chair offering a smile wasn't it. Arthur kept in mind what his father had told him about the falsehoods of Malfoys, but surprisingly this one felt… different. The room seemed open; a bright room instead of the dark corridors he had been expecting, light coming in through the windows giving a natural feel.

Bowing his head slightly, acknowledging the higher standing bloodline Arthur managed to bring himself out of his shock and remember what he was there for. _'He asked me to come here for a reason… perhaps I will be able to do The Order some good… maybe my family won't lose so much in this war…'_

 **~*~*~*~ Back with Spike *~*~*~**

Spike couldn't believe how relived he felt when he saw the same features in this Arthur Weasley as he did his Rachael. Even if it had been three hundred years, the red hair was the same then as it was now, even her nose was still there. Opening his arms Spike gestured to the couch to the side of him, a tray of tea and small biscuits had been laid out in front of the couch.

"Come, sit down I'm sure that we have a lot to talk about. I don't know how much of the truth was passed down from Rachael and I would like to get business done with as quickly as possible. I'm sure that we're both busy."

Seeing that Arthur was a bit hesitant, but still took a cautious seat on the couch, Spike wondered if maybe nothing had been passed down. Perhaps what his half-brother' kin had done had ruined his chances with the Weasley family. Clearing his throat Spike tried to lighten the mood which had fallen. Spike smiled at the other man which soon turned to pity as he took in the other man's robes which -while clean- were nowhere near what they should be. Sighing Spike wondered if he should perhaps take care of that first.

"Mister Weasley, although it has been a while since the title Lord Malfoy has been used for anything that I would approve of, from what I have read please remember that the name Malfoy that you know and the power that it really holds as the true bloodline are completely different. Now I'm not sure how much you already know, but I will tell you that three hundred years ago I was once best friends with a woman named Rachael who then married into the Weasley line.

The night after I was turned I asked her to remember me as I was. I will ask you not to panic, but I would like to tell you that I am a vampire. Now while I was away with my sire making a name for myself in the demon realms I didn't bother to keep ties with my half-brother. That I do regret, as I have come to find out what his kin did to the Weasley name and fortune while I was away."

Taking a slight break to see Arthur's reaction to the news, Spike was slightly impressed when the human took a sip of his tea and seemed to be trying to keep up with everything. Rubbing the bridge of his nose, Spike was surprised when a glass appeared in front of him. Bringing the cup to his lips he noticed that it smelt of blood. Taking a small sip, Spike could feel the headache go away as he slowly drank the blood that he was sure Blitsy had gotten for him.

"I will of course correct this mistake with my account manager at Gringotts. I expect it may take a few days for them to complete the transaction, however Griphook has assured me that the money my half-brother stole from you will be given back plus a reasonable interest rate for the past hundred years. I signed the papers for it yesterday. I would suggest getting in touch with Griphook to handle your accounts on your next trip to Gringotts. For a goblin he is very honest, especially about his work."

Before Spike could say anything else a sound of surprise was heard from Arthur right before the teacup fell onto the ground, thankfully the cup didn't smash completely there was only a slight crack that Spike fixed easily enough. Giving Arthur another few moments to gather his thoughts together, Spike cleaned up the mess that was made and made a mental note to thank Blitsy for getting stronger cups.

"You… you… you're putting the money back? Do you have any idea how much money that would be? We were very well off… no I can't accept it; it's against my pride to take charity! It was your blood that took it in the first place… I mean… well… I just couldn't…"

Seeing that the Head of the Weasley family was starting to stumble about in his own thoughts Spike sighed and took another drink of blood before looking at the ginger sitting across from him. Giving the man a few more minutes, he sat back and waited for the shock to leave. Spike wondered briefly if the whole Weasley family was anything like him, suddenly glad that he didn't have to explain to the rest of the Weasley clan.

"It is exactly my point of why I am giving back the money. I am perfectly aware what the amount is, as stated Griphook is honest in his work. Also, it is because it was my blood, my mistake that this happened in the first place, this is far from charity it is merely be fixing a mistake made long ago. Now would you like to move onto other business?"

Not being able to speak Arthur nodded his head before refilling his cup with some more soothing tea. He would need to think about everything so far for a while before he could say anything. It would take time for everything to sink in after being on the line of poverty for his life, to be told that he would have the money back again. Arthur would have to speak to the goblins to make sure that he wasn't being lied to, but if he wasn't this could mean everything for his family.

"Now that the money issue is dealt with, it has come to my attention that there is something of a struggle going on now between the 'dark' and 'light'. From what my sources have told me, the Weasley family has placed itself on the side of the 'light' which is led by a wizard named Albus Dumbledore, am I correct?"

Once again only able to nod, this time in order not to give too much away, Arthur waited to see what the other would say about the upcoming war. This was the reason why he was here; why he was sitting beside a vampire, one that his own father had hated more than anything. Being where he was now he had to disagree with his father, even for a vampire he didn't seem evil.

"I as of right now have no say in the war. My political rise will take time and I only know the basics. I am a dark creature; you must understand that as such I have a certain pull towards your enemy. On the other hand, I have more of a personal tie with Rachael's kin. I would be willing to try speaking with your leader to try and come up with compromise, but you must remember that I am sure that people won't appreciate me being what I am."

Seeing that Arthur was still in a slight daze, Spike wondered if this was such a clever idea after all. Leaving the man alone for a few moments in silence for him to gather his thoughts, Spike decided that perhaps they would have to split up their meeting. It had been a couple of hours at least and the man did have a family to look after. Standing up he tried to look reassuring to his guest.

"Come I'm sure that you need some time to let this all sink in, as I'm sure that your family must be waiting for you. I'll walk you to the floo."

Seeing the other man stand up and follow him, Spike tried to figure out what he would do. What he said was true, he was a dark creature and as such he would normally fall under the Dark Lords' allies. From the reports Griphook had managed to get him however, Spike had no desire to even speak to the man-thing that was calling itself the Dark Lord. According to what they could find in the papers of the past three years since his return to power he was nothing more than a homicidal maniac determined to do the impossible of ridding the world of muggles. Although he didn't like muggles he did know a couple that he didn't want to be a part of the darks genocide.

The reports had also mentioned statements that were only kept in Gringotts for protection of those that had served under him and passed on. Their wills had spoken of how horrible the pain was under his Cruciatus and how he would torture his servants as if they were muggles themselves. If Spike was sure of one thing it was as a Master Vampire there was no way he would bow to some human maniac with a snake complex.

Once he had managed to make his way to the floo with Arthur following behind him, Spike turned around before leaving Arthur alone in the room. He knew that the man would probably want the privacy of saying the name of his location without having anyone overhear him.

"You are always welcome in this home; this extends to your family as well. Take some time if you must, however if what I've seen of war is correct things will be moving quickly. Should you wish to bring your side here I merely ask that you allow me a few hours to prepare a meal. Take care of you and your own Arthur Weasley, I will not allow Rachael's line to die."

Leaving the room, Spike closed the door behind him before looking at the clock. It was later than he expected and a part of him felt bad for not feeding his guest. It wasn't time for Arthur to trust him enough yet though, it would take a lot of convincing to fix what his own family had broken. Spike felt as though he was making the right steps to secure that trust. Seeing Princess fly to him only to land on his shoulder, Spike smiled and pet his raven before making his way to the library.

' _I pray that you take my invitation to heart Arthur Weasley. I will not lower myself to begging for forgiveness. No matter what family you're from…'_

 **P.S. If you want to keep up to date on my writing add me to Facebook, Tumbler or Twitter or Instagram as CrowNoYami ;-) Also, if you want to see what I'm reading (I always review so you know what you're getting into) I'm on Goodreads as well, same name as always.**


	7. Chapter 7

**Chapter Seven**

The next morning after having Arthur over Spike was pleased to find that the cleaning was completed. Deciding to give himself another few days, Spike wrote to all the families that he could think of to give the date of the ball he would have the following week. Spike had Allah and his post owl deliver most of the invitations; however, he did give Princess a letter to someone close by. Princess nipped softly at his ear, pleased to have something to do.

After having a relaxing bath, Spike let himself unwind completely by reading about the history he had missed. There were things that he needed to know before putting on a ball, who married into what line, who held ties in the Ministry, and which families supported what side of the war. Everything was there in black and white, although one sometimes had to look deeper to find out the answers to his questions.

Having been fed regularly for the past few days Spike found that his stomach -for the first time in what felt like centuries- wasn't paining him in hunger, he felt stronger, and surprisingly more in control of his demon than he could ever remember. Perhaps if he had found this sense of balance _before_ he wouldn't have been kicked around by so many whom he had trusted. Peaches had always been the alpha in any relationship except for with the slayer… Dru hadn't been stable enough for him to defy, and Buffy had taken advantage of him in his worst.

Now that he was back to how he was born to be, he found the transition a lot easier then he first assumed. Perhaps it was because this was his home world, maybe because he was thrown into a time of war, hell it could be just because he was pissed at the Ministry and Lucius Malfoy. Whatever the reason Spike found himself changing to how he was long before his thirst for blood and he loved the feeling.

Hearing the distinctive pop of Blitsy beside him, Spike was slightly surprised that she was holding an envelope. Taking it from her, he opened to read the parchment inside, it was a surprise however, he could only smirk, things would be going according to plan.

' _Dear Lord Malfoy,_

 _I can only apologize for my departure last night and inability of taking your information. I have spoken to Gringotts and I am ashamed to say that I could only gape at my new account balance._ _My son, who works in Gringotts as a curse breaker, spoke highly of Griphook. He managed the Weasley accounts a long time ago. Based on my son's conversation with Griphook, you apparently made quite a scene_.

 _William, although he prefers Bill, was shocked to find that Griphook was reinstated as a High Goblin. Tonight there will be a meeting of The Order of the Phoenix, a group of people who are fighting against He-Who-Must-Not-Be-Named. I have sent a separate letter to Albus Dumbledore explaining that you would like to speak with him. He has agreed that it would probably be best if you attend an Order meeting, to see how we work._

 _Dumbledore suggested that we meet at your mansion should that be agreeable with you, he wishes to have those that he trusts most there. One of his most trusted happens to be a werewolf, should that be a problem we wish to let you know in advance that he has agreed to be on his best behavior. Honestly, I still don't know what I should be thinking right now, you were for the better part nothing but a legend for my family since you left._

 _From experience I must suspect your generosity, no matter how much I wish to believe what my grandfather told me of the true Lord Malfoy, my father made some valid points. I will however give you the benefit of the doubt, if what my bloodline has passed down through the ages is true, then you really do mean me and mine no harm. This meeting will not have my children there and I wish to keep as much as our history as possible away from my wife until I know if I can trust you._

 _Arthur Weasley_

 _Head of the Weasley house'_

Penning a quick reply to confirm that those that wished to come over were welcome, Spike sighed. He had offered to have the meeting that night or at the earliest convince. Having a werewolf there would test how much he was willing to put into this; after all, wolves frankly stank. It was their smell more than their species that made vampires dislike the werewolf population. Sure, in the light of the full moon, they were a threat but in their human form, they were harmless.

It was only a myth that a bite from a werewolf would harm a vampire and vice-versa. In fact it didn't hurt any more than a bite from a normal wolf and neither could turn or infect the other, they were immune to each other. Spike was sure he would be able to make accommodations for the wolf, and promptly gave orders to Blitsy to hide everything silver when his company showed up.

With nothing pressing to do for the day, Spike found himself in the library reading. The Scoobies would have been shocked to know that he preferred to spend his time reading when he wasn't hunting, but he had been trying to get rid of his history back then. It did cause him to wonder if things between him and Buffy would have worked out if he had been himself. It probably wouldn't have mattered in the end, he still would have died, and he was sure she still wouldn't have been able to love him… but could they have had a relationship instead of the mess it had been?

Could he have changed how things had happened? Could he have found another way perhaps by helping with his own magic? Willow was by far the most powerful witch he had ever met, but she hadn't been trained. Her magic was raw power and taken completely from the Earth, able to be used, but without a focus, it had nearly destroyed her. If he had embraced who he was before he turned, if he had made himself remember, maybe she would have been fine instead of being like an addict waiting for her next hit.

There were other things as well, hell even his chip might have been avoided if he would have gone back to England and researched it. Why didn't he? Why didn't he at least use magic to help himself? Hell, he could have used it even for when he was evil! The chosen one, the slayer, was still human and Spike could have easily killed her with two words, but he chose to cast aside his past.

' _Why did I choose to never look back?_ _The Powers had to force me to come back after my second death… they made me face this world again. I can't hate them for it. It was so easy to come back here, to come back to where I was raised, so why didn't I before? If I didn't know any better I would have thought that I had been turned into a muggle, obliviated about my own home.'_

Taking a drink of the blood mixed with wine that he began upon entering the library, Spike decided to think about things later. A few hours later, after he was about done of the book he was reading ' _Still Technically Legal Charms and Loopholes in the Law_ ' a house elf passed him a letter. Taking the letter, Spike put his book down and looked at the crest of the Dumbledore line. Opening the letter, he was surprised that he received a reply so quickly, running a side of war would keep one very busy.

 _'Dear Lord Malfoy,_

 _It is indeed a great honor to be writing to you personally. Arthur gave me a copy of your most recent letter to him and I am delighted to be invited into the most Ancient and Noble House of Malfoy. Being Headmaster, I of course have access to all records of those who attended Hogwarts from the beginning of her days. I hope you don't mind, but I took the liberty of looking at your school records. It seems that you were a bright young lad in your youth, Lord Malfoy._

 _I also conducted a bit of research since learning about your return and found that it wasn't until after you disappeared that a young Marvus Malfoy entered Hogwarts. Of course, back then Hogwarts was a very expensive place of learning, it seems that your half-brother believed that should you no longer be around he would be the rightful Malfoy, although we both know this to be untrue. He tried many times to claim his spot on the Governors of Education however; it wasn't until the current Mister Malfoy had tried that your brother's line was successful._

 _I am telling you this because Mister Malfoy has been bribing those on the board on things I consider irrational. So far, nothing drastic has been approved, but there will come a time I am sure, when he will vote for things that I would rather not have exposed to young children. As Lord of the Malfoy line, you could, should you wish it, request that he back down from his position and take it for your own._

 _I write to you about this instead of requesting it at the meeting because this is not official Order business. Should you accept after our meeting I would be glad to receive your owl. On to Order business for now, originally there was a meeting planned for 12 o'clock however as we are moving to your home for this meeting I have changed it to 5 o'clock. I hope that will give you enough time to prepare a room for us to all meet in, thank you once again for your generosity._

 _Sincerely,_

 _Albus Percival Wilfred Brian Dumbledore_

 _Head of the Order of the Phoenix_

Spike was pleased that he would be receiving company that night and sent the elves to prepare a meal for the group. Not having exact numbers, he asked them to prepare for twenty and to make sure there was enough in case there was more. The dining room was cleaned again; the dishes and utensils that Blitsy had picked up were shinned and polished. The elves were careful to make sure there was nothing silver in the rooms they would be in, which caused them to remove many of his decorations, as a courtesy to the werewolf.

Come four o'clock, Spike had bathed, and changed into one of his new sets of robes. This set was made for a formal affair, but he supposed it would do. Making sure he was full, Spike was careful to drink before his guests arrived. This would be his first time in a while greeting a werewolf. Allah had taken to perching on his shoulder cooing occasionally. Princess was outside, strengthening her wings so she could carry parcels.

At five o'clock sharp Spike could feel the change in the wards, someone coming through floo. Sitting back in his spot, he waited for the elves to greet his guests and to bring them to the sitting room for some tea before supper. Standing up when the doors were open, Spike was pleased to see that it was an old man who was followed by Arthur. Nodding to Arthur, Spike strolled to who he assumed was Albus Dumbledore.

"It is a pleasure to meet you, I must say that I have done a bit of my own research and have found that you are quite the wizard. I am sure you would like to have the meeting however I must insist on you and yours having a meal to celebrate the coming negotiations beforehand. Tea has been prepared and the elves are instructed to serve those inside the house should you need something while we wait for everyone to gather."

Albus seemed to have a twinkle in his eye while he accepted on behalf of the Order and sat down beside Arthur on one of the couches. Soon to follow was a redheaded woman along with two redheaded men who he assumed were her sons. Another woman came as well; although her hair was black when she entered, it changed to purple while she moved. A man with a fake eye and leg came next, followed by a dark-skinned man who he had seen before… Shacklebolt.

By the time everyone had gathered it was quarter past five, Albus was kind enough to introduce everyone to him as they entered. Spike knew that he would have a tough time with some of their names, but it was the werewolf's name that caught his attention… Lupin for a werewolf. The man appeared friendly, but his eyes were suspicious, and he was weary. The wolf didn't attack him even though it was close to the full moon and managed to look docile for the creature he was.

Supper had gone wonderfully, if Spike did say so himself, though conversation staid on natural ground. The one that could trip over air was in fact an auror; also, the one with the fake eye was her supervisor. The werewolf was between jobs, although his patched clothes and demeanor gave away that he was still struggling in society. There was no love lost between vampires and werewolves, however given his history, Spike knew what it was like to not know where you would next have a roof over your head.

Spike was informed that there were others however, they would be unable to make it until he agreed to be part of the Order. Not wanting to make his choice right away, Spike wondered who else would be there… a spy at least who they did not want to reveal to him. As they retired to his meeting/sitting room Spike wondered how this would all end, how they would present themselves to him. There was hesitation, he could see and smell that they were all slightly afraid of him, which both empowered and saddened him.

Taking his spot on his chair, Spike watched as the others sat down around the room, making themselves comfortable. Once they were all situated, Spike waited and watched for someone to begin the conversation. He was not disappointed when Albus started the meeting; he had been expecting him as Head of the Order to try to bribe him and was pleasantly surprised when he didn't.

"Thank you very much for your generosity and kindness in allowing us to hold our meeting here tonight. Now, I won't bother beating around the bush as the muggles say; instead, I plan to formally ask you… Would you, William Malfoy wish to join the Order of the Phoenix? Now, I'm sure there are a few questions you have, but let me give you an overview first. The Order of the Phoenix was created back when Voldemort first rose to power and has been activated once again upon his return.

Our main goal is to vanquish the evil that is Voldemort; some of us are here because of our heritage while others because we know that it is right. Through the first war, there wasn't a person in the Order unaffected, who didn't lose someone that they loved. This will not be an easy task, but we all stand together and use our own individual talents to help those in the group, and in doing so help our world."

Spike was very careful in his wording; it wouldn't do to isolate those that were in his house. Sure, they weren't very powerful politically, but he didn't know what they would do to a harsh rejection. They didn't mention anything that he wanted to know about though, as he could care less about Voldemort. With his power, there was no way he could go through the war without being forced into it somehow, but he didn't have any personal preference.

"What would I gain from this? I have no vendetta against this Voldemort; he rose to power while I was away from this world. If you haven't noticed, I'm a vampire and the magical laws are lenient against my kind. Really there is nothing I believe either you or this Dark Lord could offer me."

Giving everyone a moment to think about his words, Spike was surprised when Allah and Princess flew into the room together. Remaining where he was, Spike held out his arm and Princess calmly landed on his arm while Allah perched on his shoulder. Seeing no letter Spike wondered why they would come to him now, when he had people with him… it was then that he thought of what he could ask for.

"You wish to use my power, my influence… I can understand that. I'm only here because of The Powers That Be; as such, I wish to have help in my own personal task. I unlike the rest of my kind have been granted a mate, I don't know who they are yet… but I want leniency when I find him."

Spike knew from his reading that although not normally advertised that it wasn't outlawed for same-sex couples in the magical world. The problem was that same-sex couples were always _after_ an heir was born to the old family lines. To be 'accepted' in society as being homosexual you had to make sure that your line would continue beforehand. There was some research being done in potions about having male-pregnancies, but it wasn't going anywhere fast.

Although not worried about what the public would think of him taking a male-lover, he fully intended on bonding in every way to his mate. The problem was that he _couldn't_ have an heir, unless of course he turned someone and then blood-bonded them. After the disaster of his own turning, Spike was not going to make another vampire.

Looking back at the others, Spike noticed that none of them seemed disgusted by his mention of a male mate. In fact, the werewolf himself seemed slightly impressed, as if his admitting his predicament made him worthier. Albus looked at him, and Spike could feel the sensation of someone trying to get into his mind but managed to block him before he could get anything. After a moment or two of silence, Albus held his hand to the vampire with a twinkle in his eye.

"Welcome to the Order of the Phoenix, Lord Malfoy."

Giving a smile, Spike shook hands with Albus and nodded his head to Arthur, at least now he wouldn't have to worry about ridicule. He had chosen to go with the light as soon as he knew the Weasleys were deeply involved. He would protect their clan after all; he owed it to their ancestor. As they shook hands, Allah sang softly in agreement and Princess nipped affectionately at his ear.

 **P.S. If you want to keep up to date on my writing add me to Facebook, Tumbler, Twitter or Instagram as CrowNoYami ;-) Also, if you want to see what I'm reading (I always review so you know what you're getting into) I'm on Goodreads as well, same name as always.**


	8. Chapter 8

***~*~ This has been edited by The_World_In_Black_and_White aka Lucy *~*~*~**

 **Chapter Eight**

It had been three days since Spike had agreed to be a part of the Order of the Phoenix. During those three days he had completed the preparations for the ball. The list of invited guests was larger than he first thought; now with his acceptance into The Order he felt he could no longer invite only those of pure blood status. It had taken him a while to find out what other names he needed to invite, but in the end all purebloods he remembered, as well as the half-bloods that had broken off from the old families were invited.

By the time he reached the end of his list he had invited a considerable number from both the light and dark side of the war. Spike hesitated slightly before sealing the last envelope and sending it off with Allah to take to the Malfoy heir. Although he had no love for the current Mister Malfoy he did not want to shut out the whole family, especially if the son could be reasoned with. A bundle of separate letters was sent to The Order, all with an invitation to visit his manor after the ball for a separate gathering. Along with the Weasley invitations were a set of formal robes picked out for each member of the family, including the children.

Some of the other Order members also received robes with their invitations, including the werewolf, as he knew there would be purebloods present that would only use the chance to improve their own image, and sully that of the less fortunate. Rubbing the back of his neck, Spike was pleased when Princess flew into the room and rubbed her head against the side of his face lightly. Reaching up to pet her Spike got up from his chair and made his way to the library. The initiation of his membership to the Order, unlike most other members, he was sure, included a contract; one he had yet to sign.

Although he had no problems signing a muggle contract he knew that a magical one, if broken, would steal away his magic... making him a muggle. If he was human Spike was sure that a broken contract would cause him to die but being a member of the 'undead' was already proving somewhat advantageous. The problem wasn't the wording of the contract, however, but it was the feeling behind the Headmasters portion that kept him hesitant. Magical contracts, although they were signed based on the words used, felt more of the person's intentions then their literal interpretations. If it said that he could not eat the unwilling, even though it was not written it also could mean that he could not Confound a muggle into letting themselves being eaten either.

Due to the nature of magical contracts it was considerably harder to find loopholes – the problem that was holding Spike back was the way that his words could be interpreted, on one of the lines it stated that he was to be forgiven for who his mate would be... but nowhere in it did it mention bonding. Like most magical creatures once Spike found his mate he would have only a limited amount of time before the bonding must take place, and for each creature the time given was different, some didn't have to bond at all while others did so upon the first sighting of their mate.

Vampires, who normally didn't have a chosen mate, never documented how long they would have to complete the bond, and he knew that, for all creatures who experienced a mating bond, there was a consequence if the bond was not consummated; vampires were not an exception. Without completing the bond with their mate, a vampire would eventually drift into a hibernated sleep until, eventually, they would starve to non-existence.

Having no intentions of allowing himself to fade away to nothing, if he could help it, Spike had sent a separate request to have Albus re-negotiate the contract the day before the ball. Bringing the family grimoire to his seat Spike started to read the book before him, taking in the knowledge of his ancestors. If he was to be forced to give up his place in the Order, he would rather it be before he threw the ball with Dark families attending. It would do well for him to keep up relations on both sides if possible; easier to do business.

Blitsy popped in after a few hours of reading to give him a glass of blood, which Spike easily drank while reading the book. Inside the grimoire was the entire magical history of his family, every spell, every tradition, everything that the Head of Household thought future generations would need to know to uphold the Malfoy name. As a small child his father would read select passages from the grimoire, making him into who he was supposed to be as a Malfoy heir. Now that he was the last of the Malfoy line, Spike felt it his duty to keep as much as the history as he could alive.

Reading well into the night, Spike managed to get through several generations; as some only placed their name and the name of their children, while a few placed everything they knew. Closing the book Spike rubbed the bridge of his nose while looking down at the book, in one of the pages that he had been reading they had mentioned having squib that had been thrown out of the family. Looking over to the bookshelf and then back at the book, Spike waved his wand and sent the book back to its place before getting up from his spot.

Going up the stairs, Spike stripped off his clothing while making his way to his bed, crawling in under the sheets. As he settled down to sleep, Spike couldn't manage to get that last page out of his mind – the name seemed so familiar, but he couldn't remember where he had seen it before. Closing his eyes, Spike managed to go to sleep while pushing the name to the back of his mind.

 _'I am only writing to include the banishment of my daughter, after an examination it has been proven what I feared. My daughter has been born without magic, and will be banished from this family, from the magical community. I have sent the child with a servant to place at a home for children with a blanket and some money along with a name. I have named her Marie Riddle and I pray that she will live a happy life... as my family and I will act as if she had never existed.'_

 ***~*~*~*~*~*~*~ Page Break *~*~*~*~*~***

The day before the ball had Spike waiting for Albus in his sitting room once more, sipping his tea as he waited for the older-looking man to arrive to make up a contract they both would be satisfied with. After only ten minutes Spike was happy to see Missy, one of his house elves, lead the white-haired man to the sitting room. Albus took the chair slightly to the left of his own and smiled in greeting as Spike filled both cups with tea. Both parties conversed lightly until half of each glass was drunk, at which point Spike saw fit to set down his cup.

"What is it in the contract that you do not agree with?" the question was spoken directly and lacked the hesitation that Spike had expected. Pointing at a particular line in the contract that had been sitting out on the table for the meeting, he answered promptly.

"I do agree with my end of the contract, not to feed from those unwilling, only by their own free will. I also agree to use my power and influence to help the Order in the current war within reasonable means... what I find that is not addressed is certain aspects to my own terms. I see nothing mentioning the claiming of my mate, whoever they are. It also doesn't mention that such a thing will be accepted, no matter what race, species, age and gender, political or magical background my mate may belong to. I may become a part of the Order, but my mate may be the Dark Lord himself, therefore I need to know that my magic will not vanish suddenly should I, rightfully, prioritise them over the Order. As such I would like a clause that my loyalty to my mate will outweigh my loyalty to The Order, with no ramifications for either of us."

Before Albus was able to speak, Spike held up his hand to continue. "I don't expect this for free; far from it. I know that this may seem like an unreasonable request, especially seeing as we do not know who my mate may be, but I will add a clause for my own responsibilities as well. Should you agree to my terms, I will also agree that I will sway other vampires to your side. I have gathered many allies these past three hundred years. Along with my alliance, you will also find those that follow under me will follow, greatly increasing your chances of winning this war."

It wasn't a sure thing, he knew that, but Spike hoped that the chance of having more of his kind fighting for the Light would help raise his chances of getting the Headmaster to add what he wanted in the contract. For a few moments Albus didn't answer instead he looked at the contract before nodding and waving his wand to change the words. Passing the parchment to Spike, Albus sat back and waited for the other to read the terms and agreements that had been added.

Reading through the contract Spike easily noticed that there was another term that Albus wanted. After a few moments of considering the choice, Spike looked at the old man and saw that there was little chance of the other budging any more then he already had. Picking up a blood quill that he had set aside of this purpose Spike signed his name before passing the parchment to Albus who also signed. As with all magical contracts there was no need for a third-party witness so long as at least one of the parties was Head of a recognized Household.

Making his excuses, Albus made his way out of the manor and back to his own duties while Spike staid in his chair and thought. He wasn't sure how he felt about the final agreement, that he would be forced to teach a school full of children. It was true that he was qualified, if anything he was over-qualified, to teach a Defense Against the Dark Arts, but he had never taught children before. He had seen and helped with the new Slayers, but this would be different, some of the children would be trained by other people and he had a very limited understanding of the new curriculum.

Sighing, Spike ran his hand through his hair before getting up to get the books he would need to look through. He knew most of the big-baddies that were out there; heck, he was one... but most of the creatures that he knew wouldn't work for first-year students and even most seventh-years would have trouble stomaching the things he had seen in his time.

Knowing that he would be up most of the night trying to get his affairs for both the ball tomorrow as well as needing to plan how he would teach the children, Spike closed his eyes, thinking back to all the times that he looked on as the 'Scoobies' were forced to scrounge up their own research for whatever second-rate baddie wanted to end humanity that week. The memory didn't create as much of a sting as it had before, although he was no longer with the slayer; somehow, knowing that there was someone out there for him helped.

Opening his eyes, Spike groaned and decided that he should be looking to what the newest updates have been for the magical world. _'I just pray that this is worth it… that he is worth siding with the side of magic that has wanted to kill my kind since the beginning of time…'_

 **P.S. If you want to keep up to date on my writing add me to Facebook, Tumbler, Twitter or Instagram as CrowNoYami ;-) Also, if you want to see what I'm reading (I always review so you know what you're getting into) I'm on Goodreads as well, same name as always.**


	9. Chapter 9

**Warnings:** **Potentially perceived infidelity, Scenting.**

 **Author Note** **: Okay you guys win I took out the Remus/Spike smut. I did however keep it in another document and may upload it along with some others as like a 'deleted scenes' type thing, what do you think?**

 ***~*~ This has been edited by the wonder The_World_In_Black_and_White aka Lucy *~*~*~**

 **Chapter nine**

Spike looked at his reflection once again in the mirror, taking in his appearance. The robes he had designed for the ball had arrived that morning, and he was more than satisfied with how they enhanced his features. Not so much as wrinkle marred his appearance in the reflection; his hair was down loosely in its natural brown, which made its way down to his past his shoulders. The robes were made of the finest fabric which flowed behind him as he walked making him appear elegant. Spike was expecting to have his guests arrive in only an hour, making him nervous; he had spent the entire day making sure that everything was perfect. The elves had outdone themselves, transforming his mansion into a palace with their fervent preparations.

Walking from his room, Spike made his way down to the floo room to great his guests – he would have to greet each guest and their plus one before an elf would show them to the waiting room. This would continue for the first hour while his guests would arrive after which time he would have everyone move from the waiting room to the ball room. Inside the waiting room were a few sofas and chairs for those who wished to sit as they socialised. There were small finger foods and a light wine to complement the food available.

The house elves were informed earlier in the day that the rules he would normally enforce would have to be changed slightly for the night's proceedings. Normally, should one of his guests mistreat his help, the elves were given permission to banish the witch or wizard from the mansion before coming to him and informing him of the transgression. For this night, however, since there were more than a few people with significant political influence, they were to come to him first. Some of the younger elves had been slightly nervous about the change however they were put at ease when he told them at 12 o'clock the next afternoon the rules switched back.

A buffet had been prepared which was kept warm with magic in the ball room, along with a desert table. Unsure on the current restrictions on drinking, Spike had charmed the wine to stop pouring once the person became intoxicated; he also supplied the common 'pumpkin juice'. Spike had been careful in the arranging of the decorations of the ball room; nothing was supporting the light or dark, nothing red or green. None except for those in The Order knew that he had chosen which side he would be fighting for in this war, which is how it would stay until he found his mate.

Blitsy appeared before him, explaining that the first of his guests had arrived. Making haste to the floo room, Spike almost sighed in relief when he noticed that it was Albus, at least he knew where the other man stood in the war. Moving to the man, Spike smiled in greeting before saying anything. Albus had chosen a glass of juice instead of the supplied wine, Spike noticed, and for some reason he wasn't surprised.

"I am glad that you could make it tonight, Albus. Do you know if others from our previous meeting will be able to attend as well? I wasn't sure if I managed to recall them well enough to send them all invitations."

Albus, Spike noticed, had a certain twinkle in his eyes as he listened and was greeted. The fact that the old man was wearing bright red robes didn't bother Spike, so much as the decidedly disturbing twinkle; almost as if he knew something that Spike didn't. Nodding his head slightly, Albus mentioned that most of the members were able to make it to the ball having gotten an invitation. The sound of someone else arriving cut their conversation short as Spike for the next hour greeted people he did not know into his home.

Most of those invited were names that he had remembered; old families whom had managed to keep their magic and didn't die out. When they were all moved to the ball room, it became immediately apparent that he would have his work cut out for him. As if by gravity, the majority of guests sectioned off into different groups. Those of a dark history were with other suspected dark witches and wizards, while the light stayed together in their own section.

It wasn't a shock to see everyone section off, but after his years of being 'alive', Spike knew better than anyone that this would only cause conflict. So long as the world was divided into black and white there would always be war – he was living proof of that. Sighing, Spike was slightly surprised that a couple of the witches and wizards possessing different variations of creature blood changed sides.

The werewolf that he had met earlier was talking and laughing with the light humans, while someone with veela blood was socializing with a dark family. Shaking his head slightly, for a moment Spike thought that perhaps this could work, eventually perhaps humans may change their ways. Turning his attention back to the current conversation that he was engaged in, he was forced to pay closer attention at the topic.

"And the new laws that they are talking about… I mean giving werewolves rights so that they can work where they wish!? What of the children? It's all because of Dumbledore; ever since he let that wolf teach at Hogwarts the Ministry has been questioning their place."

"It won't matter once the Dark Lord comes into power. He'll wipe out all of the tainted blood to make way for a new age."

It was after the last person spoke that the group seemed to notice his presence. Smirking slightly, Spike wondered if they even realized _what_ he was. Taking a sip of his glass, which had wine mixed with blood inside of it, Spike tried to think about how to approach the topic.

"In general, my kind tend to not get along with wolves, but I guess I should be concerned... should this Dark Lord not ally himself with tainted blood than I suppose there is no place for myself. It would be a shame if the Lord of the most Noble and Ancient House of Malfoy would be… unappreciated. Take from this what you will, but it would do well for those of the dark persuasion to keep in mind that part of my power is due to my… species. The Light Lord has, after all, already approached me with an offer."

Before any of the wizards could speak, Spike made his way over to the werewolf they had been speaking of. He saw that Remus was surprised with his approach although he didn't turn away. Taking another sip of his 'wine' he could tell from the look on the werewolf's face that he knew what he was drinking. Once they were close enough, Spike nodded his head in greeting although it was Remus who spoke first.

"I must thank you; to tell you the truth I wasn't expecting an invitation due to my… illness. I feel I must also thank you for the robes you sent me, although initially I was going to refuse them, I was informed by Albus that I would only be insulting you. So I want to thank you again, for both the robes and the invitation…"

Noticing a slight blush on the other's face, Spike wondered if the werewolf was normally so informal. Sniffing lightly, Spike noticed that the normally too-musky smell that was with most werewolves wasn't coming from this one. Breathing in again he noted that the scent was almost pleasant. Although he had seen Remus before there was a slight change in scent, enough to make him want to keep breathing it in. Curious about the change in scent, Spike took a step closer to the man, enough to make the other man blush a bit deeper and lean back slightly.

"You're scent… it has changed since the last time we met…"

What seemed to be relief appeared on the others' face at the explanation. For a moment Spike felt the urge to get closer to the scent, to breath in as much as possible. Clearing his throat, he took a step back as not to give into the urge with so many people watching his every move. Without saying a word, Spike moved away from the temptation and made his way to circle the room.

Making his way from person to person, Spike kept his glass in hand which he drank to keep his control. Some of the people who showed up had on so many different scents it made him sick. There was one woman who smelt of decaying flesh; a scent normally reserved for the elderly and those in captivity, but only seemed to be in her forties. The woman had smiled at him and had even gone so far as to touch his arm, but the feel of her hand was wrong; it had taken him a few moments to diagnose her as using a glamour.

Spike moved from person to person throughout the ball, even when the music started others began to dance he didn't stay in one spot for long. Remus still watched him from time to time, and it took a while for Spike to block out the scent. A couple others had the same scent on them, although fainter. There was a woman, one of the Weasley children who had the scent strongest. When Spike had gotten close to her, his eyes had changed briefly, and it took all the ability he had not to allow his teeth to lengthen.

Near the end of the night, when most of the guests had started to leave Spike saw that Albus, one of the few guests who had been avoiding him all night smiled a knowing smile at him. There was a slight hesitation to the man, however after saying farewell to another guest, Spike went to turn only to find the man gone from his home. The last to leave were the Weasleys who said their goodbyes personally, and all of whom had had the scent.

Eventually it was only Remus and he left in the ball room, the music had stopped, and the elves were slowly picking up and cleaning the room. Spike could only look at the wolf; after all the Weasleys having the same scent on them the pull was too much. With his eyes changed completely red Spike moved closer to the werewolf who didn't seem surprised at having a vampire approach him. Within a matter of seconds Spike was in front of the other man, close enough to let the scent take over his senses.

Closing his eyes, Spike moved his hands and used them to pull the other man against his body. Remus stiffened in his arms, as if just now realizing what was happening. Knowing that a werewolf was a lot more durable than a human, Spike held tightly before burying his face in the man's neck. The scent was over-powering his mind, although he did have enough sense not to bite at the wolf. There were no words spoken as Spike kissed and licked at the other's neck, though he did hear a small moan.

Remus for his part didn't know what to do; he knew that if he didn't do something soon he would end up in bed with the other man. Remus had no problems with a male sexual partner but there was something else driving the vampire. Trying to think things through was hard as the vampire kept licking and kissing his neck _just so_. Bringing his arm up to push at the vampire Remus soon found himself moving his head to give better access.

Spike saw the act of submission and grinned as his hands let go of Remus' arms to wrap around the man. Placing one of his hands at the werewolf's head he placed the other at the small of his back. Moving his mouth to the side of the man's face, Spike kissed to his ear and took the lobe into his mouth causing Remus to moan. As Remus moaned he used one of his hands to press against Spike's back. Once Spike licked around his ear, Remus had a moment of clarity and used his strength as a werewolf to push the other man away.

Being pushed away was the wake-up call spike needed. Shaking his head, the vampire took a step back, letting go of the other man and trying to regain some of his mind. Choosing not to believe in case the scent caused him to act out again, Spike took a moment, his nails digging into his palms while he resisted the urge to pull Remus close. Once he felt he could control himself again, Spike opened his eyes and looking into the amber one of the werewolf before him.

"What was that?" asked Spike, his voice hoarse and gaze not leaving the wolf's. For a second, the vampire could see the hesitation in the order man before he caved and his shoulders slumped, leaning back away from Spike as if the slight distance would help in whatever he was about to say. When Remus spoke his voice was soft, though there was a warning edge to his tone.

"I think… my cub, he hugged me before I left as he's the only one that touches me these days I can only assume…" Remus paused then, his eyes pleading while what little lust that had remained disappeared. "He's only a boy, Albus mentioned to us how you have a mate… but he's only a boy William." Taking a step back, Spike shook his head. This couldn't be true, while he knew his mate would have to be younger than him there was no way he was merely a boy and caused such a lust with his scent alone.

"Leave, Remus I need you to leave… but I will be contacting him, and while I would never force him, don't for one second think that I wouldn't tear you limb from limb if you try and keep me from him." With that Remus left, leaving Spike alone in the ball room which had mere minutes ago been filled with people. Running a hand through his hair, the vampire couldn't help but wonder what kind of mate The Powers chose for him to be the cub of a werewolf.

 **P.S. If you want to keep up to date on my writing add me to Facebook, Tumbler, Twitter or Instagram as CrowNoYami ;-) Also, if you want to see what I'm reading (I always review so you know what you're getting into) I'm on Goodreads as well, same name as always.**


	10. Chapter 10

_***~*~*~ This has been edited by the wonderful _World_In_Black_and_White aka Lucy *~*~*~*~**_

 **Chapter Ten**

The morning after the ball found Spike with his own personal dilemma. Almost taking a lover the night before hadn't been part of his overall plan to bring himself back to the Wizarding World. There was no way, should someone get a hold of this, that he would be able to work around nearly sleeping with a werewolf. Having no problem with the fact that his bed partner would have been male, Spike found himself troubled more about his race and who he worked for. There was no way for him to know how Albus would take Spike almost sleeping with the light's pet wolf.

No matter if the wolf smelt like his mate or not, it was a betrayal that Spike nearly took another to his bed. Praying for the first time that his mate was human as not to understand the scent which would have been on the wolf the nigh previously after their encounter. The thought of what his mate may say was turning through Spike's mind while he lay there. Shaking his head, Spike pushed himself off the bed and sat on the side. Naked but uncaring of his state of undress, Spike sighed before he took a moment to think about his options. As it stood he had almost betrayed his mate, had lost himself to his demon over the mere scent of him and had could have had sex with a werewolf of all beings.

Standing up, Spike went to the trunk he kept at the foot of his bed and opened it to bring out a bag of blood. Drinking the bag dry, Spike moved to his closet and brought out a silk robe before pulling it over himself. _'What kind of a mess did I manage to get myself into this time?'_

Picking up the robe that he had left on the bed, Spike wrapped it around himself before he walked to his study. He had a letter to write to his mate, and a headache potion to gather.

He knew the moment that Dumbledore called him down from the library, where he had been reading up on defensive spells, that something was wrong. Walking down silently to avoid waking Mrs. Black's portrait, Harry could see that even Dumbledore was worried about what he was about what he had to say. Once Dumbledore spotted him, Harry followed the older wizard into the kitchen, which often doubled as a meeting room.

Seeing nobody else there, Harry took a seat near the head of the table, which had come to be his spot when the kitchen was being used for its intended purpose. Watching as Albus sat down, sans his usual cup of tea, Harry felt a knot of nerves form in the pit of his stomach. In his mind he was trying to figure out what could bring the twinkle away from Albus Dumbledore's eyes. It was well known in the house that there was an alliance meeting Harry had been unable to go to as there were going to be dark families there.

He had been told the bare minimum about the meeting, only that there was a ball to welcome the true Lord Malfoy back into the Wizarding world. Harry at the time didn't much care about some ancient bloodline coming back to power; a Malfoy was a Malfoy after all. Looking at Dumbledore now made him wish he had paid more attention when Hermione informed both Ron and him about what this would mean for the Magical World. After a long silence that Harry didn't want to break, Dumbledore finally spoke. "Harry, how much do you know about Lord William Malfoy?"

Blinking slightly, Harry looked at his Headmaster for a moment more before he answered. "I know what Hermione told me and Ron; that he claims to be the true Lord Malfoy and he's powerful with both the Ministry and Magical World of England and Scotland. She said something about the last Lord Malfoy having been around about three hundred years ago with the same name. Ron mentioned you and the others were going to his manor for a ball and that the current Malfoy name was going to be ruined by Lord Malfoy if he chose. Professor, why do you want to know what I know about Malfoy?"

" _Lord_ Malfoy, Harry it is very important that you call him by his title." The reprimand left Dumbledore's mouth before he explained himself. Normally he wouldn't insist on Harry using titles, but by the look in his eyes Harry knew this was somehow, different. Nodding his head Harry repeated "Lord Malfoy," which caused Dumbledore to smile.

"The reason why I ask you Harry is because I have been in contact with Lord Malfoy since before the ball. Even Hermione cannot understand the true power that man holds over the Wizarding World. You see a long time ago when William was only but a boy, not yet the age of seventeen his father passed away. In doing so he left behind his only legitimate heir his title and fortune. You have to understand the world was different three hundred years ago, and blood purity wasn't so much of an issue as it is now."

Seeing the look of disbelief in his young charge, Dumbledore sighed slightly, he truly would have to replace Binns someday. "You see Harry back then it was very rare for a non-magical couple to produce a magical child, even more so for a muggle-born to hold enough power to hold a wand and use it properly. Those who did were easily accepted into society so long as they married well.

"The Malfoy line much like it is now, was of course against such a marriage in the belief that a muggle-born would not have enough magic to produce a strong heir. They did not wish to exclude those with enough magic to produce a magical heir. I am sure that eventually once he can see how many magical children these days are muggle-born, William will change his views on them. But, back to the story at hand.

"Have you never wondered why Lucius Malfoy was able to hold such sway over the government, when there are those with just as much wealth who cannot? When William became Lord Malfoy all those years ago he was part of a select group of pure-blood magical heirs. In his time there was no, shall we say, breeding issues with cousins or distant relatives. It was just starting that those of a magical heritage were running out of options of who they would marry as not to contaminate their bloodline.

"The magical world back then held everyone that had pure blood in the highest regard, it was them after all that created the Ministry and held the most magic. Seeing that their world would soon have to accept muggle-borns more willingly lest they wither and lose their magic due to inbreeding, it was declared that those of pure blood who remained with only those holding magic would hold the position of power in the government.

"Five hundred years ago seven houses signed the contract and it would be their magical heirs that would be able to take a seat of power in the Wizengamot. Through time all the Houses except for one eventually had at least one member of their family mate and produce with non-magical families. It is because of this that most of the magic of today has diluted somewhat and our world changed."

Seeing that Harry was looking at him as if he were Voldemort himself, Dumbledore tried to explain himself.

"Muggle-borns are needed so that we can survive, but it is still true that their magic is weaker than pure-bloods would ever be. The union of a muggle-born and someone of pure or half-blood however would produce a stronger heir as they have one third or less of muggle blood in them. Your friend Hermione in all her wisdom and abilities will never be able to over-power young Mister Malfoy in pure magic. You however Harry, would be able to match young Mister Malfoy in power because your mother held magic from her fresh muggle bloodline and your father was a pure blood."

Nodding his head to show that he understood what the professor was saying, Harry was waiting for the other shoe to drop. Sure, he could understand how purebloods would want to keep magic strong but if what Dumbledore was saying was true then they should be marrying muggle-borns as it would keep their magic strong.

"Wait Professor, you said that all of the seven families but one ended up going for a muggle-born or muggle. I'm sure that there is more than one pure-blood family. I mean before my mum the Potter line was a pureblood… and what of the Longbottoms and the Lovegoods?"

Smiling and summoning tea for himself and Harry, Dumbledore thought about how to answer his young charge.

"The seven Houses that signed the contract were the Malfoys, Dumbledores, Weasleys, Peverells, Longbottoms, Blacks and Gaunts. Again Harry, you must understand that this was five hundred years ago, two hundred before even Lord Malfoy was born. Back then if families could not trace their linage back seven generations they were not considered a pureblood. Some like the Bones and Shacklebolts were only able to trace their line back four or five generations at the time."

"It was custom to have more than one heir just in case something happened to the first born, however the only ones who practice this now is the Weasley family. Slowly but surely one family after another; one member of the family would marry someone of a muggle heritage, which would then leave them without their overwhelming power over The Ministry… except one, the Malfoy line."

Harry nodded his head, having expected that after all Draco was always one to point out how pure his bloodline was. Speaking that last thought out load caused Dumbledore to chuckle. Looking curiously at Dumbledore made the old man stop his laughing and explain.

"Lucius Malfoy in all of his preaching is one of the least pure bloodlines to exist." Seeing the look of disbelief on Harry's face, Dumbledore explained the next part of his history lesson.

"William you see had a half-brother who was sired by his father and his mistress. It was not then and is still not, uncommon for pureblood families to have arranged marriages. In doing such they would stay with their spouse until an heir was born and then were able to have a lover on the side. Their lover, of course, would have to be discreet and so long as they did not try to harm the family name in any way both husbands and wives were happy with the arrangement."

"Now the problem for the Malfoy name came when Williams father died, leaving his mistress and her son nothing. William did not inherit his title as Lord until after he finished his education as per his mothers' wishes. His mother was a kind soul, but she held no power to change the will of her late husband until long after her son took his title. In doing so her late husband's mistress retained the monthly allowance that was set up before his death."

"Once he took his role as Lord Malfoy, William was still very much under his mother's advice and influence. Following her guide, he allowed his half-brother and his family the allowance until his half-brother was of age to find his own employment. After a few months it was clear that nobody would hire an illegitimate heir of the Malfoy line, so William had to decide what to do."

"You must understand Harry that even if they were half-brothers only William was able to call himself a Malfoy. In his generosity he decided to take care of his brother; he gave him ten percent of his fortune and the ability to call himself a Malfoy, although never Lord. Mysteriously William left the Wizarding world, his mother having been killed in their own home leaving no other to claim any of his titles after his disappearance; this left the Malfoy family without anyone able to claim its title. In the aftermath the half-brother was able to take control of his political power although he was not able to take control of any other funds or access Lord Malfoy's vaults."

Eyes wide with shock that the same Malfoy line that had been so proud and arrogant was not even the true line made Harry pause in his thoughts. "So this Lord Malfoy… is even richer than Lucius Malfoy? And holds more power… like the ultimate power of the Ministry? More so than the minister? But wait… I thought he was dead; I mean it's been three hundred years."

Nodding his head Dumbledore looked seriously into Harry's eyes while he spoke. "It is somewhat true that he died that night, Harry. You see that night he fell in love with a woman, a muggle he thought. It turns out that she had a magic of her own, she was a vampire. That night she turned him and took him away from his life. He had only a brief time to do anything before he left with his new sire, telling only his best friend of the time what was happening and closing his accounts from his half-brother."

"Harry... I didn't call you down here for a history lesson, as enlightening as it was for you, I'm sure. You can see now how much we need to have Lord Malfoy on our side of this war. Even with his new creature status he still holds more power than we could ever imagine. I know that you didn't cover vampires in third year as you were supposed to, but surely you remember there being one in Professor Slughorn's party last year? Vampires unlike werewolves are not shunned from society. Yes, they are feared, but so long as they don't kill or feed from unwilling witches and wizards they are accepted."

"What you should have covered is that most muggle lore is true on them; they burn in the sun, holy water is like acid, and a wooden stake to the heart will turn them to dust. They feed from the blood of the living, they don't need to breathe although most due out of habit from their human lives, their hearts don't beat but most important of all is the fact that the moment that they die to be turned… they lose their souls."

Although he knew that it would be a hurdle for what he wished of Harry, Dumbledore was not about to lie to the boy about his future mate. There were rumors about vampires being able to regain their soul, even a legend about a spell that was only to be used once that could curse a vampire with a soul. William however didn't offer to get his soul back, nor did he mention it, which lead Albus to believe that he wasn't about to go through the trials and retrieve it.

"Even without their soul vampires can function properly, unlike a regular wizard after the dementor's kiss. The virus in the vampire blood which they must drink from their sire to be turned insures that they can move around and have their minds, but their morals that come with a soul are gone. I am sure that during his time away from his homeland that William did many things that would leave him in most eyes a monster worse than Voldemort." Seeing Harry shiver in only the thought of what the vampire could have done in his three hundred years away from England caused Albus to pause.

"So long as he is in England have no fear of him Harry, I am sure that he will be careful not to cross the lines set for him as a vampire. If he wants to keep his power he will be forced to obey our laws and customs. I'm not telling you this to scare you, but you must be informed. Now without a soul it is next to impossible for a vampire to be blessed as most creatures, even werewolves have what they call their true mate or bonded, vampires are not given this privilege as their souls are forfeit." Taking a sip from his tea Dumbledore tried to think about how he would tell the young man before him that fate had managed to take something else from him.

"During our negotiations William agreed to become part of our Order and to fight with his power and influence against the Dark. The Order of course did not get this for nothing, my dear boy… the Malfoy line has always been in Slytherin. William wishes to be an active member once he is able to get back into contact with his old family alliances, but what he wished of most of all and the only thing tying him to the Light… is his mate." Looking up confused to Dumbledore Harry spoke. "Professor? I thought you said vampires don't have a mate."

Nodding his head Albus explained the situation. "Quite right, they do not Harry… but William, much like yourself, has been chosen by Fate to be different than the rest of his kind. Unlike all others of his kind he has been blessed with a true mate of his own. He is not aware of who they are, although I am sure that right now he is starting to be understand who they are connected to. "You see Harry; any creature that has a mate will be drawn to them. Vampires with their enhanced senses can scent their mate long before they see them. And after watching the interactions between William and those that attended the party I am fairly certain who his mate is."

Harry could feel his stomach turning at the look that his Headmaster was giving him. He had known from the time that he had been called down that this was a conversation that he didn't want to have. His face went white and a look of horror crossed his face while Albus tried to find some kind of silver lining that he could give the young boy before him.

"Yes, Harry, The Powers That Be have chosen you to be his mate. Every time he could smell your scent on any of your friends and especially on Remus I could see his inner turmoil to be closer to the scent. His possessiveness and vampire side came closer to the surface the more of your scent that he could smell on his guests. I am sure that Remus is right now trying to reason with him to wait until you are of age.

"I am sorry my boy… I understand that Fate has once again taken a choice from you. This does not have to be such a horrible thing. Please understand that while I can no longer protect you from him, a vampire will not harm his mate. You will not understand or accept it now, I know, but when you are able to absorb what Fate has chosen for you, please seek me out and I will be willing to help you through this… you are not alone Harry.

Nodding his head in a daze, Harry got up from his spot at the table and walked back upstairs to the room he was currently using. Normally he would be sharing with Ron, but after Sirius died Harry had a room to himself for the rest of the summer. Lying back on the bed he tried to wrap his mind around the fact that yet another choice had been taken from him. Closing his eyes, Harry couldn't hold back the whimper from the back of his throat.

 _'I'm going to be mated to a Malfoy… oh Merlin I'm so sorry Sirius… but what else can I do? The Order needs this man to win the war… to defeat Voldemort… please Mum, Dad, Sirius… please don't hate me… please…'_

With those last thoughts, Harry let a few tears fall from his eyes as he fell asleep, dreaming of a world where he had free will.

 **P.S. If you want to keep up to date on my writing add me to Facebook, Tumbler, Twitter or Instagram as CrowNoYami ;-) Also, if you want to see what I'm reading (I always review so you know what you're getting into) I'm on Goodreads as well, same name as always.**


	11. Chapter 11

**Warnings:** **Mentions of perceived infidelity**

 _ ***~*~*~ This has been edited by the wonderful _World_In_Black_and_White aka Lucy *~*~*~*~**_

 **Chapter Twelve**

The next morning was beautiful out; in fact, Harry awoke to the sounds of one of the few neighbouring birds chirping away. Hedwig, who went for a fly the previous night, had returned and was sitting on her perch, grooming her feathers. The creeks and groans of such an old house were nearly silent, the only noise being from Kreacher cleaning. For a moment, only a brief space in time, Harry forgot about the night before.

It was crushing when he remembered what he had been told, like a wave the previous day crashed down upon him, making him gasp. As the information sunk in, Harry couldn't hold back the few tears that slipped past his eyes. Sitting up, the wizard angrily wiped them off his face and took a breath before opening his eyes. The sun through the window was lost to him, the sounds of the birds now deaf to his ears.

Looking at Hedwig gave Harry some comfort and taking his waking form as permission, the faithful owl flew to him. Landing on his blanket-covered knee Hedwig looked up at her master. Moving one of his hands, Harry effortlessly pat her while he began to speak. Perhaps if he explained it to someone who couldn't answer him back, maybe he would be able to make sense of it all.

"I'm supposed to mate with someone, Hedwig, a man who I've never even met! Dumbledore said that he could be the turning point of the war, that he's too powerful to let slip by. He says that he's nothing like the people now that have his name, but a Malfoy is a Malfoy, right? I mean how different could he be? I suppose people said the same thing about Sirius. I just... I don't even know if I can do this Hedwig, never once did I even think about a guy like that. I've had a crush on Cho; dated Ginny for a bit, what if I'm completely straight?"

Cooing softly, Hedwig listened to her master speak, after all it was her job to keep him safe, even from himself. Unlike most owls Hedwig was fully capable of understanding what her master said. Batting her head against his hand when he next patted her she tried to give as much comfort as she could. She was sure that Albus knew what he was doing, after all he may have the war to deal with, but her master was one of his favourites. He would not harm him unless there was no other choice.

Hearing Harry's stomach rumble, Hedwig hopped off his knee to let him get up to find something to eat. While getting up Harry wondered how he could deal with this, one thing was for certain he needed to speak with someone about what he should do. It would be impossible for him to speak to Dumbledore objectively about his situation, and Ron would blow a gasket once the word Malfoy was out of his mouth. The only reasonable one of his friends that wouldn't judge would be Hermione, but even she wouldn't know what to do without looking up everything.

Finally, the answer came to him, Remus would know. While he wasn't as close to the werewolf as he would like Harry was sure that he would be of some help. The only problem was trying to get a hold of the werewolf, normally he would be easy to access, but lately he had been called away to speak to the werewolf packs about joining the light. Making his way downstairs, Harry made his decision to write to Remus after he was done of breakfast.

As he made his way to the kitchen, Harry noticed that unlike normal mornings there was nobody in the kitchen this morning. Thinking about it, Harry realized that perhaps Dumbledore wanted to make sure that he had nobody to rant to. Like the summer of his fifth year he was left alone to deal with what had happened. Although not as final as the death of Sirius, this was a life-changing event and he would be left alone to deal with it again.

At that thought a surge of anger came up from Harry's chest, anger that he was sure could someday consume him. Who was Dumbledore to make that choice for him? Who was Dumbledore to cut him off from any support he could find? Oh, he knew the old man was in his own way trying to protect him, was trying to help him, but at the same time he was also trying to control him. Harry had realized a long time ago that Dumbledore was always trying to help, that he was trying to make sure that the light survived this war but was willing to pay any cost to do so.

Taking a deep breath Harry squished the rage down again, like he had to most of his life, and went about to make some tea and breakfast. Although he could cook after living with the Dursley's Harry decided on just some toast with jam and his tea for the morning. Sitting down at the table to eat, he wondered once again at his situation.

Even if he disliked... okay, hated the thought of mating with someone he didn't choose, that didn't mean that he didn't have options. If what Dumbledore said was true and this Lord Malfoy was as powerful and influential enough to turn the tides of war, then he didn't have a choice, he had to mate with him. There was always the option of running away, but he doubted he would get far without being found out by The Order or Voldemort

Another option, the one most appealing to the Slytherin side was to only pretend to go with it. What if once Voldemort was dead he simply ran away? What could this Lord Malfoy do? Surely there was some law again forcing him to mate with him, after all rape was still illegal no matter how you looked at it. It wouldn't be that he would marry the man anyways; last he heard gay marriage wasn't possible. He of course wouldn't ask for anything, wouldn't use his money or power for anything besides the war.

Thinking more of it, Harry realized that it would in fact be horrible for the man if there were feelings involved. Sighing, Harry took another sip of his tea and pondered. What if he didn't express emotion? Despite being mates there was no way love could be involved this early in the game. So long as he didn't let Malfoy fall in love then nobody got hurt. The more he thought about it, the more the plan seemed to form in his mind.

The Slytherin side of his brain was quite happy that he wouldn't have to be forced to have no choice in the matter, while the Gryffindor half was happy nobody was hurt. It was the pit of his stomach the one that told him to tell someone about his dreams, the one that told him to listen to Snape, and the one that never let him down if only he listened, that spoke of terrible things to come, but he was too busy to listen.

It wasn't until later that night Remus came back to the house, he looked tired, but he had a glow to him that Harry hadn't seen since Sirius. For a moment he didn't know what had taken over Remus, after all he had only gone to the ball with the rest of The Order and now he was looking relaxed. It was then that what Dumbledore said clued him in. _'Albus said that Lord Malfoy caught my scent from those that I knew at the ball... maybe my scent caused a reaction for him to know... but Remus wouldn't, and surely someone trying to impress his mate wouldn't...'_

Remus was the one that suggested that they sit down to talk and getting the tea ready the older man was also the first to start the conversation. Although he looked relaxed there was a tense air around him while he spoke.

"I don't know what you've been told Harry, about what happened at the ball, or what we as The Order are trying to accomplish with Lord Malfoy. If you don't know by now than I guess I should tell you... William isn't human; he's a vampire... from what I can tell an old and very powerful vampire."

Nodding his head, Harry indicated for Remus to continue as he paused in his speech. He had known that Malfoy was a vampire, and given the math he knew that he was old enough, but powerful? Sure, he knew that the man had influence with the Ministry but not any true power as a vampire.

"When Albus first started recruiting him Lord Malfoy asked only for one thing as a promise to the light. He asked that when it was made known whom his chosen mate was that he would be able to complete the bond without ridicule or anyone trying to stop him. When everyone went the ball last night... there was mixed reactions of course, none of us felt like we belonged in his mansion for starters... and what was peculiar was how he reacted."

"He never harmed anyone, but when he got close enough to smell your scent Harry... he seemed to lose himself a bit. His eyes dilated, his fangs became more noticeable and what I noticed that others couldn't was the scent of arousal. The closer the person he could smell was to you, or had been to you, the worse he got."

Looking to Harry so that he could see his eyes, Remus tried to think of how he would be able to break this to Harry. There was no way that he would be able to keep this kind of thing from his cub. Trying to form the words, Remus took a breath before he continued, getting his thoughts together.

"I had the most of your scent last night, cub. After speaking with Albus and letting him know what I could smell I stayed behind. He was supposed to tell you that Lord Malfoy is needed if we want to win this war, and that you are his mate... but... I... I had to know if he would harm you. He could no more stop himself than I could stop my transformation during the full moon, I'm sorry cub but we nearly… though he stopped before it got to removing clothing he nearly tried to claim me last night."

There was only silence in the room for a few minutes; on the one hand Harry had known that it had happened. Some part inside of him felt betrayed something that he didn't understand. It didn't make sense that he would care about this Lord Malfoy having sex with someone else, after all he didn't want to be his mate. There was a nagging voice on the back on his head that told him differently, that he wanted this William to prove his loyalty to him and only him.

"You have to understand, Harry... the need for a creature to claim their mate, to make sure that no other is able to take them is the most powerful feeling we will ever experience. Lord Malfoy however is willing to try and suppress his need, to try and tame that part of him that wants nothing more than to find you to complete the bond. There is only one way for this to happen Harry so that you don't have to go around him. Over the next few weeks I will be visiting him after seeing you; with your scent on me he will resist the temptation as much as possible until the need is no longer there."

"What?"

The exclamation came out before he could even register that he had said it. Pausing for a moment to get his thoughts together, Harry tried to think about what he wanted to say.

"I just... both you and Dumbledore have said that I need to accept this... accept that Lord Malfoy will be my mate. Now you're saying that I have to let him cheat on me? How could someone expect me to accept this? No, if this Lord Malfoy wants me then he is going to have to prove it."

Remus didn't speak; after all he knew that Harry had a point to make. The problem wasn't that he didn't understand his cub; it was that his cub didn't fully understand the situation. Sighing, Remus tried to think about how to phrase what he wanted to explain.

"Harry... you have to understand that if you don't want him to try and resist your scent on me, then we he sees you he will _not_ be able to resist you. If you don't allow this to happen, allow him to use me as a substitute until he gets his control in order he will rape you Harry. There is no stopping a creature that had found their mate, which is why fate normally gives us to another creature." Pausing ever so slightly, Remus waited for the information to be absorbed before he continued.

"I know that it's not fair, that you don't want this to happen and I understand, Merlin Harry, I understand why, but you have to let it. With time he will be able to resist the temptation and there are other things that we would be able to do to help, if he had something that smelt of you it would help as well. We can try other things, but you can't ask me to wait to have you taken by your mate..."

Harry took a minute to think things over, on the one hand the thought of his mate being with someone else while trying to win him over made him feel ill. On the other he had no desire to be taken against his will by anyone.

"What about you, Remus? Didn't he hurt you?"

Shaking his head, Remus answered the question that he hoped would not come up in the conversation.

"No Harry, although driven by lust he did not harm me... but I am not... I have... it wasn't my first time in such a situation. You haven't met him yet, but Lord Malfoy isn't exactly hard on the eyes. If he was genuinely interested and not already destined for you I would have wished for chance to be with him romantically."

Looking up at Remus, Harry knew that he must look shocked, after all Remus had never given him the impression that he was gay. Even while going through his memories he couldn't see anything that would indicate that he would like men. Suddenly Harry felt like someone had wrapped a fist around his heart. The night that he had first seen Sirius, the look in their eyes, it had been more than what he assumed.

Trying to think back to every time he saw Remus and Sirius together, from when they were reunited to Christmas and finally to the night that made him tear up. When he thought back to the night that Sirius fell through the veil Harry tried to focus his thoughts to Remus, how he acted, how he reacted. Now thinking on it, Remus changed since then, hung around Harry more often, looking like he was somehow broken.

At first Harry had assumed that it was the loss of his best friend, his only connection to his old life. Now he realized that Remus now looked at Harry as his only connection, as his only thing worth living for since Sirius' death. When Sirius was alive the looks were different than what he gave Harry, were more tender more emotional. Now Remus seemed for lack of a better word, empty.

"Was... was he your mate?"

The question was asked so softly that Harry wondered if Remus could even hear it. As he watched Remus and saw the look in his eyes, he almost wished that he could take the question back, but a part of him had to know. Harry had only been able to spend at most a few weeks with his godfather, but in those weeks... no in the first few hours of knowing him he could claim that he loved the man dearly. It hurt now to realize that neither Remus nor Sirius thought to tell him about their relationship.

"He found out during our fifth year, but Moony... he knew since our first."

Nodding his head slightly, Harry could understand that. It would be hard enough for Remus to understand the feelings that he was experiencing at such an early age... infatuation was one thing but being mates would be another. One major fault of the Wizarding world that was pointed out to him numerous times by Hermione was the fact that it was hard to come by any information for creatures. Sure, they had classes dedicated to the study, but for personal research, it was incredibly hard to come by. Classes were supposed to be based on basic knowledge of the creature followed by how to identify and if it was dangerous, how to kill it.

Remus would have had to figure out what was happening to him on his own, after all if Hermione was unable to find close to nothing about werewolves and their habits, or Merlin forbid how to help them then it would be next to impossible. Standing up from his spot, Harry waved off Remus' protest with a simple "I need to think" before he made his way to his room.

Once he made his way to his bedroom, Harry once again wondered what Fate had in store for him next. First, he loses his family because of some maniac, then he gets put into an abusive home, he gets pulled out of his mundane life to say that he's magical, then finds out he's famous for being alive. He is faced with his parent's murderer who is now after him again and again, losing the only family he has left, and now this, he can't even choose who he gives his body to.

Flopping down on the bed, Harry closes his eyes and places an arm across his forehead. On the one hand he understood; he really did understand the fact that both Remus and Malfoy couldn't help what happened, that they were victims too. He could understand logically that Remus is just trying to help him in the long run, but no matter how much sense it made he couldn't accept it. Looking at the ceiling Harry made his choice.

 _'No, if he wants me... then he will have to come around and fight the temptation on his own. I will not have him snogging someone else while I wait here like bought wife!'_

Somewhere in Malfoy manor, while tending to his own duties, Spike also known as William Malfoy shivered.

 **P.S. If you want to keep up to date on my writing add me to Facebook, Tumbler, Twitter or Instagram as CrowNoYami ;-) Also, if you want to see what I'm reading (I always review so you know what you're getting into) I'm on Goodreads as well, same name as always.**


	12. Chapter 12

***~*~*** **This has been edited by** _ **World_In_Black_and_White aka Lucy**_

 **Chapter Thirteen**

During his time as Lord of the Malfoy family, however brief it had been, William had to write many documents. There were times as heir, his father passed on some responsibility to him. A few finance management documents, as practice for when he took over as Lord. William had to write for school, write for his father, and write to his friends, his rivals, and his maybe-to-be wives. But never had he had such a challenging time writing anything as he did the letter he was trying to write to his mate. Had this been three hundred years ago he was sure that he would have been able to come up with something, after all marriages were made for profit then, not Fate.

Times were much simpler when all a man had to do was go through the motions of courtship. Now there were all kinds of variables that he didn't understand anymore, there was dating and then engagement and then finally, if the couple didn't kill each other, marriage the actual bonding in matrimony. Sighing for what must have been the hundredth time that day; William finally dipped his quill into the inkwell and placed it to parchment.

 _'My Dear Mate,_

 _I'm sorry for addressing this letter_ _as such, however it appears_ _all those that know you seem to wish to keep your name a secret. My name in case you were_ _not informed is William Spencer Malfoy. In all honesty I don't know what I should tell you in this letter, of where I should begin_ _and what you wish to hear. I suppose I should start from the beginning so that you understand who I am._

 _When I was a young man I was_ _given the title of Heir to the Ancient and Nobel house of Malfoy. Now back then ones' name and heritage meant everything. If you were heir to such a house,_ _of pure-blood_ _standing, then you would have the world at your_ _fingertips. Of course, there were families that used their power lightly, those that enjoyed the simple pleasures in life and those that abused such power to bring others crumbling down._

 _From what I can tell from newspaper articles and from what some of my contacts have told me the Malfoy name has turned from the first example to the second. One of the first rules I learnt from my father was that nobody was truly below you; from the poorest peasant to the_ _richest king, everyone had their place in the world to make it run smoothly._

 _Like you, I was taught at the finest school of witchcraft and wizardry, Hogwarts. I was an above average student although I did better in defence than any other subject. It was while I was in school that my father_ _passed and left my mother and I alone_ _. Now as I was still a student my mother kept the family affairs in order so that I could_ _obtain_ _an education. She was a kind woman and although my father had me as his_ _heir he also had another son from his mistress. Being the kind woman she was, my mother allowed his mistress to keep an allowance and allowed them the home they were living in._

 _When I took my role as Lord Malfoy it then became my responsibility to help any and all family that needed it. My half-brother at the time could not find work as he was a bastard son of the late Lord Malfoy and as such did not even have the ability to hold his name. As I look back now I realize that I should have made him move somewhere else, start from the beginning with his own family, but I was too naive at the time._

 _Instead of letting him suffer I gave my half-brother a percentage of the Malfoy fortune and most of all the right to call himself a Malfoy in name. Now in doing so I gave him power that he didn't know what do to with I suppose, status he had no right handling. Shortly after my graduation I met a lovely woman, one who I fell in love with. I named her my Dark Princess as she only came to me at night and had the most beautiful black hair. Late one night she came to me and bit me on the neck._

 _The woman that I fell for was the one to turn me into what I am today, a vampire. You see a newborn vampire is only able to desire one thing, blood. They are reckless and unstable, and their sire needs to help them through this time if they can even hope to survive. My sire wasn't exactly sane and as such was little help after my turning. I hunted and fed for nights I imagine, I wish I remembered more of it, but my mind was so clouded at the time I don't remember much._

 _I do remember one thing however; I was able to tell one person and one person only what was happening. My best friend who married into the Weasley line. She swore to me that she and her line would remember me, should I come back to live among wizards again. In my time away from the Wizarding World my half-brother made a mess of things, it seems that while he was titled to be the last Malfoy with my disappearance the power corrupted him._

 _Using the influence that he could he destroyed all that my father built he took away any resources from those who did not acknowledge him as the Lord Malfoy including my best friend. He stole from her descendants their fortune, ripped apart the Malfoy ideals and ran my name through the mud. He was ruthless and from what I can tell his descendant still is._

 _I'm not going to tell you that I'm perfect, love. In fact, I'm sure that eventually I will tell you about some things I've done that you wish not to hear. I'm not perfect and in all honesty I'm not nice; I've killed, stole, bribed, lusted, punished and used others. I even had my hand at trying to rule the world once or twice, but I can promise you this. As my mate I will not lie to you, I will not take which is not freely given, and I will not harm you to the best of my ability._

 _The reason why I'm telling you this now is because in my day, back when going to space was just a dream and television someone's thought; courtship was honesty. It was about two families coming together for alliances and power, but this is different, this was chosen by Fate herself. If you accept I would like to court you, to woo you, to make you understand that everything I have... everything I am could easily be yours. In return I ask for your friendship, your company... and I hope someday your love._

 _Sincerely_

 _Lord William Malfoy_

 _p.s. Please keep my middle name our secret, I had the hardest time trying to get it erased from history. '_

Finally completing the letter, William read it over and nodded to himself. It wasn't perfect; in fact he could point out to himself several things that were wrong with it. But it was honest, and that was what he wanted. As if reading is thoughts, Allah came over to him and waited while he sealed the envelope. Placing the parchment in her break, Spike watched as she flew off to deliver the message. Shivering slightly he stood up and made his way downstairs, after all he still had some work to do with his correspondence to the minister.

 **P.S. If you want to keep up to date on my writing add me to Facebook, Tumbler, Twitter or Instagram as CrowNoYami ;-) Also, if you want to see what I'm reading (I always review so you know what you're getting into) I'm on Goodreads as well, same name as always.**


	13. Chapter 13

***~*~*~ This has been edited by the wonderful _World_In_Black_and_White aka Lucy *~*~*~*~**

 **Chapter Fourteen**

It wasn't until mid-afternoon that Harry made his way downstairs; he didn't feel much like talking to anyone. For once Harry was glad that Dumbledore used his usual methods and had everyone leave him alone to deal with what was happening. Harry made himself a sandwich and sat down at the table. It was while he was eating that he got another surprise for the day – soaring into the room came a phoenix of all creatures, however unlike Fawkes this one mainly black with some silver mixed in.

Landing on the table before him, the phoenix dropped the letter that it had been carrying in its mouth. Putting his sandwich down, Harry looked at the letter for a moment before a short call from the bird made him pick it up. Watching the phoenix carefully Harry opened the envelope before looking at the seal. Dropping the envelope on the table, the wizard's eyes widened as he read to who it was addressed.

Harry didn't even bother reading the letter and instead glared at the bird watching him. Allah, for his part, merely looked back at the human; after all there was no way that he was going to leave until his master's mate at least _read_ the letter. Hopping a bit closer to the wizard, Allah chirped slightly before looking down at the fallen parchment. Seeing that the human had no intention of reading the letter, Allah moved slightly to snap his beak at Harry without harming him.

Believing that phoenix was going to bite him if he didn't read the letter, Harry picked it up once again. Inside it wasn't anything that he didn't already know, he knew the history of this Lord Malfoy, he knew the Malfoy lord was a vampire and he knew that he was his mate. What he didn't know was that this Lord Malfoy, from what he wrote, was different to Draco and Lucius Malfoy, in that he wrote about equality and love.

After reading through the letter Harry wondered if he should respond or not. Looking at the phoenix whose name he didn't know, the wizard guessed he would have to. Sighing, Harry got up and made his way to his bedroom so that he could get some parchment and quill. As he was writing his reply, he thought about the choice he had made about how he planned to make this as hard on the vampire as he could.

Once he was finished, Harry gave the letter to the phoenix and watched as the bird took off in flight. Sitting down on the bed, Harry wondered how he was going to get out of this mess, as there was no way that he would mate with someone just because Fate decided to mess with his life again. Thinking to inform someone else he wrote on a new parchment to his two best friends to explain what was happening.

 ****~**~**~**~**~**~ With William ~**~**~**~**~****

Unlike what he had originally planned, Spike hadn't spent any time in writing to the Minister. He had already tried to get in contact with the man and there had been no answer from him, William instead decided to go directly to the papers. It had been hard for him to write and announce his return, but with so many people going to his ball he had to do something official. Sighing to himself there was someone else that he needed to write to as well.

Placing the quill to the parchment he began to write to the Board of Governors for Education. If he wasn't going to be given access to his mate by The Order, then he knew of only one other place that he would be able to do so. Shuddering at the thought of having to go into a building full of little evils Spike sighed as he signed his name to the letter. Reading the letter over he nodded his head in approval before passing it to Princess along with the letter for the newspaper which he tied to her leg as not to get them confused.

 _'Dear Board of Education Governors,_

 _My name is Lord William Malfoy. It had come to my attention through a reliable source that this Board has accepted into its circle someone who does not have the authority to be admitted. It was my understanding that the Board of Education can only accept a party who holds sound ties to the original seven._

 _It is my understanding that as Lucius Malfoy holds the Malfoy name in title only with no legal blood ties he should be removed from the Board post-haste._

 _On a related note I would like to petition myself to take his place. Being Lord Malfoy I have already been accepted onto the Board originally as the only one to be able to legally claim that name. I would also like to suggest for Hogwarts once I officially announce my return._

 _I, Lord William Malfoy, petition for myself to hold a contract of one year as Defense Against the Dark Arts professor at Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry. I have found the history of previous professors for that subject lacking, to say the least. It is about time that we make a change to that trend and I at least would like to be a contribution to help the children in understanding the subject._

 _Should any have any questions or concerns please contact me by floo or owl. I await your response, as well as my summons ring; which I believe to be in the possession of Mister Malfoy._

 _Yours truly,_

 _Lord William Malfoy'_

Spike sat back in his chair for a moment. Now that he had made the first step in aiding The Order with his request of having Lucius Malfoy taken off the Board he didn't know what step to take next. With his announcement going to be delivered to the paper he only had to wait until Lord Voldemort decided when he wished to meet.

Running a hand through his hair, Spike wondered if he should get word with Albus about what progress he made. He knew that it would only be a curtsy to tell him as he was sure that the Board would not deny him this request. Originally, he had planned on asking to be placed in the position of History of Magic however he didn't think teaching the young history when he didn't know anything in the past three hundred years would work.

Standing up, Spike decided that informing Albus of his plans was probably best after all he didn't want to alienate the only way to get to his mate. Walking to the fireplace he wondered if the headmaster would be busy at this time. The chances were that he would probably prefer a letter sent but at the current time he already had Princess and Allah working and he didn't want to wait too long.

Throwing the floo powder into the fireplace, Spike stuck his head into the fireplace after saying his destination and waited. Only a few moments he was greeted with the face of Albus Dumbledore. Not wanting to waste time, Spike spoke first.

"I'm sorry about the short notice, however I believe that you would like to be kept updated on any progress made on the war effort."

The next moment he was being invited to come through the floo. Pulling back Spike threw in some more powder and used the floo to be transported to Dumbledore manor. Stepping out of the fireplace, William was greeted by Albus who gave him a strained smile. Seeing that the man seemed to be worn out Spike decided that maybe he should have asked before he made plans without him.

"I'm sorry to be abrupt; however there is a minor situation that draws on my attention this evening, if we could take this into the sitting room?"

Nodding his head in understanding, William followed Albus to his sitting room which was a lot more lived-in then his office. Books lined the walls while small trinkets were distributed around the room. Spike had no illusions as to the fact that some if not all of them were magical artifacts meant to monitor places and people. His mother had one like what he saw off to the side that monitored him as a small child. Letting the charms slide as some of them he was sure weren't legal anymore were there.

Sitting down in an over-stuffed chair that he basically sunk into Spike declined the offer of tea and candy. Making sure that none of his anticipation showed on his face, Albus smiled a still strained smile while he looked at his unexpected guest.

"As you seem to be busy I will cut strait to the point. I have sent out a few letters today and I wish to inform you of their contents. First of all, I have written to the local paper to have them formally inform the public of my return along with my standing as a reformed vampire. I also sent a letter to my mate, who I am guessing is a student at your school from the information I was able to gather from the werewolf."

Seeing that Albus seemed to relax slightly as nothing damaging was being done so far in his explanation of his visit, Spike continued.

"I also sent a letter to the Board of Governors for Education. I expect within the next few days they will expel Lucius Malfoy from their Board. I also petitioned to have myself replace him which I expect will benefit you."

Albus nodded his head and even smiled an actual smile at the news. It was no secret that Lucius Malfoy had been trying for years to get Albus Dumbledore fired as Headmaster of Hogwarts. Lucius however had too much money and power to be simply taken off the Board unless of course that person had even more money, which until William claimed his birthright, nobody did.

"I also made another request from the Board of Education to have myself placed as your Defense Professor this year."

Seeing Albus Dumbledore in a shocked state was something to remember. From the impression that he got of him at first Spike could only imagine that it was a rare thing. Giving the Headmaster a moment to think about what he had done, Spike sat back and waited.

"I can understand your wish to come to Hogwarts to keep an eye on your mate. Honestly, I was going to asking the board if they would place you in that position. It seems, however, that you did my work for me."

Having expected to be explaining why he should be at Hogwarts at all he was taken off guard and pleasantly surprised that Albus didn't seem to mind. Looking at Albus, Spike could almost see the wheels turning in his head over what he requested. Surprisingly he didn't protest to him being in such close counters with his mate, after all wasn't he worried about one of his professors taking advantage of a student? It wasn't common, but it did happen from time to time, in the Wizarding world it wasn't illegal so long as the student was of age and no special treatment was given.

"You said that you were officially announcing your return, correct?"

Spike nodded his head wondering where this conversation was going.

"It will only be a matter of time before Lord Voldemort contacts you in his wish for you to join him. It would be... beneficial if he were to believe for a time that you share the same goal."

Seeing that Spike only raised his eyebrow Albus continued to explain. "Right now we do have a spy in his inner circle however he is merely human with no real leverage like Voldemort wants and as such is to an extent expendable. If _you_ were to join you would receive I place of honour within his ranks as a powerful ally. Being that you are a creature which is dark in nature he will not suspect you of being with his opposition."

"And if he asks why I am placing myself into Hogwarts when I just came back from my self-inflicted exile?"

Smiling as if Spike had already agreed on his participation in his newest plot, Albus was almost eager to answer.

"Well, to spy on me, of course, my dear boy. Not knowing when he would contact you, you felt that you could not wait another day to serve him and so you offered to teach at Hogwarts. Your offer was of course so that when he chose to contact you, you would then have information on the Headmaster of Hogwarts, Albus Dumbledore."

It could work, Spike realized. Sure, he would have everything he said verified with their other spy which he guessed he would not be introduced to. It was a safety precaution to have another spy; they would need to relay the same information without knowing of the other. It would be a tricky situation should the other spy find out something different, or if he worked for the dark after all the other had managed to gain The Order's trust after years of service.

"And will you be telling your spy that there is another who will be reporting to you?"

There was a twinkle in his eyes as Albus shook his head. Sighing, Spike nodded his consent, after all he had promised to aid in this war and he would do what he could. Seeing that Albus seemed pleased by his consent, Spike wondered if he would regret his choice.

Standing so that he could make his way back home, Spike was walked to the floo. Shaking Albus' hand he then threw in some floo powder and made his way back home. Upon his return he made his way to his chambers and pulled out a bag of blood he drank in only a few moments. Feeling his stress fade away slightly at the warm blood running down his throat, Spike wondered what The Powers were thinking sending him back.

Looking at his table he found a small pile of letters that would need his attention. Sighing and throwing the empty bag onto his bed which would be cleaned up latter he made his way to his desk. Glancing at his clock it read ten o'clock at night.

 _It's going to be a long night... good thing I am a creature of the night..._

 **P.S. If you want to keep up to date on my writing add me to Facebook, Tumbler, Twitter or Instagram as CrowNoYami ;-) Also, if you want to see what I'm reading (I always review so you know what you're getting into) I'm on Goodreads as well, same name as always.**


	14. Chapter 14

**~*~ This has been edited by _World_In_Black_and_White aka Lucy *~*~***

 **Chapter Fifteen**

By the time that he had managed to finish all his work, which included several replies to the ball, a detailed letter to be sent to Lucius Malfoy and another letter to a few families that he wanted to keep in contact with, it was well into the middle of the night. Looking at his bed longingly, Spike was about to crawl in for a well-earned sleep when Allah came back to him with a letter tied to his leg. Surprised that he got a response at all, Spike was eager to open the letter that he could smell came from his mate.

Bringing the letter to his face he breathed in the scent of his mate deeply while Allah went to his perch to sleep. For a moment he could pretend that he was close to his mate that the boy was with him. Slowly and carefully Spike opened the letter which had been sealed without a house crest. Unfolding the parchment, the vampire could tell the young man wasn't of privileged upbringing. The writing was scratchy, although the boy had only his years at Hogwarts to learn how to write with a quill.

 _Mudblood_. The word came to his mind almost instantly looking at the writing of the young boy. It would be the only reason why a magical child wouldn't have elegant writing on parchment. Being an heir or child of the magical world meant that you knew from an early age how to act and present yourself. When he was only four or five he was learning how to write from his mother in the most elegant hand.

Even with their fortune gone, Spike had noticed that Arthur wrote formally in his letters they had exchanged. Now that he knew something about his mate, Spike was surprised that he didn't feel ashamed that his mate was a mudblood. Shaking off his thoughts, William began to read the letter before him, his only contact with his mate.

 _'Dear Lord Malfoy,_

 _You were right; Dumbledore did explain to me what was going on. He wanted to tell me how important it was that I mate with you... that it was part of a contract. I don't know how things worked when you were alive, honestly, it doesn't interest me. What I do know is that I have no desire to mate with someone I don't know, someone from a family who has only caused me problems._

 _I go to school with your something-great-nephew, and I know that you have probably never met him... but he's a prat. His father, your relative, has tried to kill me more than once. In fact, not that long ago he and a bunch of his friends-Death Eaters tried to kill me and my friends. Dumbledore told me how you were different, and I did read your letter... but I don't know you._

 _Until only a few months ago I thought that if I walk out of this war that I would marry a nice girl and have a family. I don't want this; I don't want to be some kind of spoils of war. I do however understand how important you could be to the war, that you could help us finally kill Voldemort. I'm willing to give you a chance, Lord Malfoy but I want you to prove yourself to me._

 _Don't talk about destiny or fate, don't lie to me, and don't betray me. I know about you and my almost-godfather and if it happens again you can find yourself someone else. I want you to get to know me, and to let me know you. If this is going to work, then I need you to be honest with me._

 _Not yet yours_

 _Harry James Potter_

 _P.S. Please don't make me regret this...'_

Once he was done reading, Spike nearly dropped the letter, Harry James Potter... he knew that name. Pulling open one of the side-drawers that he had placed some of the files that the goblins gave to him Spike quickly glanced through was the same name as his mate Harry James Potter... also known as The-Boy-Who-Lived.

 _'It figures... no wander the wolf was so concerned about the child... he's the bloody boy who lived.'_

Groaning into his hands, William tried to make sense of what he could do next. There was no way that anyone would accept their Saviour being with a vampire, no matter how powerful. Not only was it going to be a media field day, but the Dark Lord also could never know. Running his fingers through his hair, Spike tried to think of something that he could do to make sense of it all.

Reading the letter once again that had fallen to his desk in his haste to get the goblin papers he let out a load groan. The first time he read it he had gotten side-tracked enough to miss the statement. His mate... Harry knew about the almost-affair with the wolf. In one letter his mate had managed to make him come undone twice in a row. Leaning back on his chair Spike closed his eyes and began to think.

 _'I know I don't want to ask this... but what else can go wrong?'_

 _ **~*~*~ Time Skip with Harry *~*~*~**_

It wasn't until night before anyone came to the house, Harry had been in the library of all places at the time, after all with no television or anyone to play chess with his only other option was to read. Upon entering the house, Remus for a second believed that Harry had run away. There were no sounds, not even the mutterings of Kreatcher as he cleaned.

Carefully Remus made his way towards Harry's room to check to see if he was there. When he saw the room empty he decided to check the library before he called Albus. As he stood outside the doorway he looked in at Harry who was lounging in one of the chairs while reading. For a moment he just stood there, looking at the young boy he called cub.

There were still so many things that they needed to talk about, things that needed to be worked out. As he was about to open his mouth to speak, Harry beat him to it. It broke Remus' heart to hear his cub sound so resigned to what he couldn't control. Without a second thought he went to Harry and kneeling in front of him held his hands which had been resting on his lap, the book forgotten.

"I wrote to him. This morning when I woke up he sent me a letter, and I wrote back. Dumbledore explained how this needs to happen, that I need to give up who I chose to spend my life with... but I don't want this, Remus. I'm sixteen I shouldn't have to deal with this right now... I don't know what to do."

Looking up at the confused boy in front of him Remus swore to whoever was listening that he would help Harry in any way that he could.

"I know, cub... you have given up everything for this war and we still ask for more, it's not fair and it's not right. I wish I could tell you what to do, but I can't. If I could I would take you away from all this, I would tell you to pack your things and we would move as far away as possible. But there is no portkey that would be able to take us far enough... I worry about you Harry. Until Voldemort is killed there is nothing that I do but worry about you."

Bringing his hand to Harry's face Remus smiled ever so slightly at the young man who had too much weight on his shoulders.

"But this man, this Lord Malfoy, might just be the key that we have been looking for. Once this war is over, when your connection to Voldemort is severed you will be able to be free, Harry. I'm not saying that you must bow down to this that you must give up hope because this is your hope. Right now, I'm not going to lie to you; Voldemort has more people, more resources and more motivation than The Order. No matter what Albus has been saying we are weak and completely unprepared for what lies ahead.

This vampire, however; he knows. He's been around long enough to have seen war before, maybe not the kind that we are facing but the kind that tears countries apart. He's our best shot of getting inside the enemies' minds, because at one point he was the enemy. He's got the killing instinct that The Order shies away from, and the political power to get away with it. If he wanted he could change whole divisions of the Ministry and finally get the Order moving."

Seeing Harry start to close off emotionally from him, Remus continued with his original statement.

"Don't give up, Harry... right now you hold all the cards. Albus will want your corporation; use that to your advantage. When the war is over, when we finally win then I promise you, Harry, if you want we'll go wherever you want to... but we have to finish this first."

For a moment Harry didn't say anything, and then very slowly he brought his eyes to meet Remus' before he spoke.

"Remus... are you telling me to string him along? To play along until the war is over then run?"

Shaking his head slightly Remus answered with all the desperation he felt.

"No Harry... I'm telling you to live."

 **P.S. If you want to keep up to date on my writing add me to Facebook, Tumbler, Twitter or Instagram as CrowNoYami ;-) Also, if you want to see what I'm reading (I always review so you know what you're getting into) I'm on Goodreads as well, same name as always.**


	15. Chapter 15

**~*~ This has been edited by _World_In_Black_and_White aka Lucy *~*~***

 **Chapter 15**

It had been a long two weeks. There had been messages and planning, creating lesson plans, and trying to get things in order. Spike had gone to no less than three meetings with Gringotts to sign seemingly endless piles of paperwork. He had been trying to arrange a meeting with Albus through it all, and desperately trying to find a way to prove himself to his mate. In his prolonged life Spike had never wished for fourteen days to end quite so vehemently. Still, he managed to get everything ready for The Order meeting that would once again be held in his home.

This time the children that were of age were invited as well; since he was now officially part of The Order he could be trusted with them. He had set up a few rooms they could be in while the meeting took place, including the stables in case any of them knew how to ride. The china was new, nothing made of silver, most of the mansion had been cleaned of any silver which was locked away in Gringotts. All his darker artifacts had been sent there as well, he didn't want to cause any mistrust between him and The Order this early in the game.

His robes were more casual, not having dressed formally for the occasion. They were a deep green with a silver snake running up along the sides until the two heads came together at the clasp. Once again, he waited at the fireplace for his company to arrive, and person by person he greeted them and had an elf lead them all to the meeting room. Once everyone had been ushered to the room which was set up with a few books and board games, Spike came to the room and nodded slightly.

Taking his spot in his chair, William noticed that everyone had a fresh cup of tea in front of them. He had instructed a small team of elves to get his guests anything they wished and to offer tea. This group was far larger than the last, and he could smell his mate everywhere. The scent was driving his senses insane however he managed to keep calm and didn't give the wolf a second glace. Seeing that most of the Weasleys were there put Spike at ease, they had only kept the two youngest home.

Guiding his guests to the dining room for dinner he took his spot at the head of the table. Albus was the last to sit down at the other end of the table, directly across from him. He would be the leader of The Order however Spike was not willing to give up the seat of power in his own home. Smiling slightly, Spike spoke up to the crowd of people who were waiting for food.

"As I didn't know what everyone would prefer I had the elves prepare a selection of meals; we have roast, chicken and freshly caught salmon to choose from tonight. Simply speak what you want and the elves will transport it to your plate. Also please ask for as much as you like, the elves were very... enthusiastic to have someone to cook for tonight."

Albus was the first to order and took the option of chicken which was then magicked onto his plate. Following his example, the others did the same choosing from the three meals that the elves prepared. Surprisingly Spike ate some roast, not wanting to seem rude although Blitsy was kind enough to fill a goblet of blood for him. Desert went the same way; he gave the options of chocolate cake, cheesecake and a parfait for them to choose from.

Two of the Weasley boys happily took one of each choice which made him smile slightly; it had been some time since he saw someone enjoy food as they did. Small talk was exchanged between his guests and himself, comments and questions about his home and his plans. He found out that the twins were just out of school and that they had started their own business, a joke shop that they crafted themselves. He also spoke with a young woman who would only go by her last name and who could change her appearance. How the wolf couldn't see the looks she was giving him he didn't know.

Once everyone was done eating and dinner cleared away Spike was about to escort the group to the meeting room he had prepared when Albus spoke. "Thank you very much Lord Malfoy, although the elves at Hogwarts are very good at their jobs I must say yours are exceptional. I have not had a meal prepared that well in a long time."

Nodding his head slightly Spike smirked at the praise of his workers, knowing that Blitsy would be within hearing distance and would spread the word to the other elves. Hearing the slight pop of her leaving the room, Spike cleared his throat to gain everyone's attention. Looking at the two youngest boys Spike wondered if they would be attending the meeting as well, deciding to simply ask he spoke to Albus.

"As I was under the impression by your letter that there would be more under the age of majority attending I had some rooms prepared. Will the youngest be in attendance as well? If so I would like to inform the elves that they may take the evening off."

There was a slight twinkle in Albus' eyes at the mention that he had prepared for the children that were not in attendance. He had to have known that his letter would indicate that there would be a few children coming to see the manor.

"It seems that the children elected to stay behind this evening to stay with their friend. He has a great many things to accept and think about right now, and they wished him to know he was not alone."

The words were meant to be an explanation, to make sure that Spike knew why he indicated that there would be more children. Spike, however, could hear the slight made at his own expense. Inside of those words was a reminder that there was somebody else with his mate right now, comforting him about the life he would have to live. It was a reminder that his mate did not choose him – would not have chosen him if he had been given a choice at all. The realization made him feel like his heart fell to his feet, an ache he knew all too well, and one he knew would never leave.

No matter what happened, no matter how he tried to prove himself to the young man there would always be in doubt. Within his own thoughts, in his heart, Spike knew he would always wonder if his mate was happy. He would never be secure in the knowledge that his mate wanted him. Eventually there was the chance, the likelihood, that it would drive him insane, would make him mad with longing and shame. Had Spike been another creature whose mate had not chosen to be with them, he probably would have killed himself so his mate could be free.

Spike, though, was not just any vampire, and although he felt incomplete, doubtful, and knew that he was a touch insane he knew how to push it away. This would not be the first or second time that he was only tolerated because of circumstance, and he was certain that it would not be the last. A vampire did not live through his trails, through his torments and loss, without knowing how to deal with it. Instead of mentioning the comment, the unspoken words, Spike merely nodded his head.

Standing, Spike gave a slight smile before he gestured to the rest of his guests. With a "follow me then to the meeting room," they all at once stood and made their way behind him to the room he had prepared. Inside of the room was another table, this one was oval shaped and large enough to fit twenty-five to thirty people comfortably. Although his ancestors had liked the idea of King Arthur and the round table no self-respecting pure-blood would allow their alliances to think them below or on equal ground.

Taking one of the chairs at the slightly-higher position Albus once again sat at the other end of power. Others spread out along the table, and although there was not enough to fill it there was no major space between him and the others. Leaning back slightly in his chair, Spike called Blitsy and asked her to inform the elves that they could take the rest of the night off. Turning back to Albus, Spike nodded his head slightly in his direction; he was ready now to give the table to the Head of The Order.

Clearing his throat, Albus began to speak which caused the ones who had been talking to silence themselves. "Thank you, Lord Malfoy for allowing us the use of your home for this meeting, I hope that we do not keep you too long as I am sure you are still busy from your return. I call this meeting of The Order of the Phoenix in session. Remus how is your progress going with asking the werewolf packs to side with us in the upcoming war?"

"So far out of the three packs I have asked only one has given me an answer, which was no. You-Know-Who has been offering the packs more forest to hunt and the opportunity to have a village of their own away from society. With the way wizards have been treating them they don't want to help, instead they seem to favour the option of leaving the Wizarding World completely. The other two packs although they wish to be away from wizards, are willing to stay neural but will not fight for us until they see some progress being made in werewolf rights. Umbridge made it extremely hard for werewolves to be in the Wizarding World at any time instead of just around the full moon and in turn they are now turning their backs to us.

Greyback is still an unmarked follower of the dark. He has been trying to convince packs to join Voldemort and I have confirmed that he now has at least two packs with him alongside with his own. It will be hard to convince any werewolves to join with the laws being passed to restrict their lives or even the newest whispers of a bill that will make them register."

Having said his piece, Remus who had leaned forward while speaking relaxed back into his chair as much as possible. The Ministry was making it harder and harder for the light to get any kind of ground for werewolves to join. After the first war they had been told that they would have been able to go into the streets without shame of what they were. Fudge however had changed any laws that they had gained into ones to harm werewolves instead of helping them.

Looking around the room, Spike saw that the faces of the people who had been happily eating not ten minutes ago looked grim. Running a hand through his hair Spike tried to think of something that would help. Catching Spike's eye Albus spoke directly to him across the table. "I understand that your race has never gotten along with the werewolf population however do you hold any sway over them?"

The whole Order looked at him now, making Spike sigh slightly in defeat. Opening his mouth to tell them no Spike stopped. Glancing slightly to Remus and seeing his defeated look he thought back to his interactions with the werewolves he met before. Nodding his head slightly he spoke to Remus.

"The packs that you have asked, they know that you are a member of The Order correct?" Seeing Remus' nod Spike then turned to Albus. "During the last war did you manage to get the alliance of any packs?" again seeing a nod from the wizard Spike tapped his lip with his index finger thoughtfully. "I take it that since things are going badly for the werewolves they have lost any trust they had with you, after all they are wild not stupid. Remus was it you that recruited the werewolves in the last war?"

"Yes, last time I managed to get five packs to side with the light. Voldemort only managed to obtain Greyback since he promised him more bloodshed, but most just want to live in peace with wizards. When the promises didn't come true however... most of them won't even let me near them."

Smiling slightly at the information Spike nodded his own head in agreement. "So the problem isn't necessarily with The Order. Since you were the one who asked them the first time around chances are that even if new laws were passed in their favour they still wouldn't side with the wolf who betrayed them. It's not in the product it's in the delivery system. I take it however that you are the only werewolf trusted to try and recruit others?" turning to Albus this time Spike saw his nod before he continued.

"No matter what you promise or accomplish at this point no werewolf pack is going to side with you, they aren't going to trust The Order or Remus since that trust was broken." Seeing the resignation and the defeat in the eyes of everyone else at the table Spike smirked slightly. "So what you need to get more alliances is a new recruiter, that and a new foundation even if only in name to propose as the correct choice."

"Yes, I also came to this conclusion however at the current time Remus is our only willing werewolf. We could change the name of The Order at least when we recruit, however there is no other werewolf that can do the task."

Shaking his head slightly Spike continued speaking once Albus was done. "Changing the name wouldn't be enough; you would need to change the figure-head as well if you wish to build trust. I would suggest that you use my mate as the inspiration for them to trust The Order; your image has been spoiled among some who did not get what was promised however his image is still free from betrayal. Also I may know of someone who can help."

Those around the table seemed to have looks of shock across their faces, even Albus at his last sentence. It was well known even in the muggle world that you didn't mix a vampires and werewolves. Remus was an exception as he didn't accept his wolf even during his 'human' time and tried to be 'normal'. Spike however made it no secret that he had been a threat before he came back and as such they had all assumed that he hunted werewolves as well.

"You know of a werewolf that would be willing to help us?" asked Albus once he got over his slight shock, having not expecting Spike to have any sway over the werewolf population.

"I know of one werewolf that would be willing to help fight against the dark with slim-to-none odds. I will have to locate him however as last I saw he was travelling the world trying to solve his furry problem."

"We would be grateful if you would get in contact with this werewolf of yours. Thank you for the suggestion and I will speak to _him_ about using his name as incentive as well." replied Albus before they continued on with the meeting.

The next two hours Spike could have lived without; there was nothing more for him to do. Sure he added a comment or suggestion every now and then when he knew how to solve one their issues, but nothing exciting happened. Those that had questioned letting him in before however seemed to somewhat accept him now. By the end of the meeting he had helped them at least have more options on several tasks that before hadn't been going anywhere. It was not a guarantee that they would work but having a new thought process in the meeting had seemed to do some good.

Once the meeting had ended Spike felt relief that it was over, at least for him. He had no delusions that at least some of the others would gather later that night and tell Albus what they thought of him. Spike bit his lip slightly to keep himself from asking the other wizard if he passed his test, instead he walked everyone to the floo and thanked them one by one for coming to his home. Albus was the last to leave but neither said a word besides a pleasant goodbye before Spike found himself alone.

As the fire burnt out Spike sighed to himself and made his way back to his room. Stripping as he went into his bathroom and turned on the shower to as hot as he could before stepping inside of the water. The heat of the water slowly made his body relax while he scrubbed himself clean. When he was done he turned off the shower and waved his hand slightly to wandlessly dry himself from the water before he walked naked into his bedroom. Ignoring the paperwork he could see on his desk, Spike instead let himself fall onto the bed face-first and groaned.

It had been a stressful meeting, but he felt good about what he had done. He had managed to solve some problems which would get him into the good graces of the head of The Order. In turn he hoped that he would soon be able to see his mate, after all it was the elderly wizard that made the rules about his young mate. Curling slightly around his pillow Spike didn't even bother pulling a blanket over himself before he slowly drifted off to sleep.

While he slept Blitsy being the ever-helpful house-elf made her way into his room. Smiling fondly at her master the house-elf took a spare blanket which was folded at the end of the bed and pulled it over her master's sleeping body. Looking at her master Blitsy knew that he was hurting; she had heard what the old wrinkly one had implied at dinner. She was after all, a very smart elf. Her master wanted his mate to love him, wanted his mate to know him. Her master wanted his mate. Seeing her master now holding the pillow and frowning in his sleep Blitsy promised that she would help her master be happy. Master's mate didn't know how good, how kind master was... and maybe she could help master get master's mate. After all she was a very good and smart elf: Master William told her, so and master never lied.

 **P.S. If you want to keep up to date on my writing add me to Facebook, Tumbler, Twitter or Instagram as CrowNoYami ;-) Also, if you want to see what I'm reading (I always review so you know what you're getting into) I'm on Goodreads as well, same name as always.**


	16. Chapter 16

_**~*~*~* This has been edited by the wonderful The_World_In_Black_and_White *~*~**_

 **Chapter 16**

The next morning, after the meeting with The Order, there were a few problems for Spike. First; he had no idea how to even _begin_ looking for the werewolf he said he would contact. Secondly, he still didn't know how he could get in contact with his mate, let alone speak with him. And lastly it was brought to his attention the night before that he had some people to speak with. The war would not solve itself, would not burn itself out, without some help, help that he would need to provide.

There was a list of people; a list of creatures, that he didn't mention to The Order or Albus. Like any Slytherin he kept his contacts and secrets close to his chest, but at this point in the game that philosophy may hurt him. He had made a step forward about Oz but only after he was asked. If he was to give a good impression he would need to start being proactive in giving away information. Turning over onto his back in his large bed, Spike sighed and ran a hand through his hair.

Angelus was a must; there was no way that he could force the vampires follow the light without him. He would need to contact his Grand-sire soon so that he could arrange to come over once the war broke out. Hopefully, he would be able to bring some demons with him – after all, if he remembered correctly, Angel worked with some now. Next, he would need to at least try and contact Drusilla. As much as he didn't want the woman around his very _human_ mate she did have a following of her own.

The hardest part would be contacting the slayer. There was a chance, a small one, that she would be happy to help but with him not contacting her sooner he doubted it. Along with her she might bring another new-slayer or two. Sighing once again, Spike wondered at the brilliance of asking a bunch of vampire-slayers come help with a gathering of vampires. There was also no doubt that if Buffy came so would her little witch, and that could cause havoc with his entire world.

If Willow was left alone in a magical school for any length of time, or even in the magical world at all, she might relapse and lose herself in the power. His main problem, however, was them finding out about his own magic: after all, he could have helped the witch if he had magic, right? What would they think of him just sitting back when he knew more magic than the witch could dream of? What would they think of him merely waving a wand and completing a spell where she needed to focus for hours at a time?

There was no way for him to even guess at what they would do; what they would say to him. Anger was an inevitability; they would of course yell at him, but what else? Would they perhaps not help him once they found out about his own magic? Sitting up, Spike climbed out of bed and grabbed a silk robe which was hanging off one of the posters. Wrapping the robe around himself, Spike deciding to deal with one thing at a time. Sitting down at his desk he got out a piece of parchment and starting to write a letter to Oz.

 _'Dear Wolf-boy,_

 _How goes your little moon problem? I hope you found a way to make yourself less... wild as you howl at the night. In case you haven't already guessed, it's Spike. Now, before you toss this letter in a fire somewhere or rip it, listen... 'read' up. I need your help. Yeah, I'm serious. Laugh all you want but I need your help. Do I have your attention now? Good. You see, I'm back home back in Merry Ol' England and I'm in a bit of a tight spot. Back where I'm from there is a bit of a small war going on. There's a 'light' side and a 'dark' side like any other, but I'm smack dab in the middle of it._

 _I bet with you being furry once a month you probably heard rumours of another world, one that your old girlfriend would have dreamed to live in. If you must, you can skip the next bit, but if not then please read carefully because I'm only explaining this once:_

 _Hidden in the shadows of the regular world, one where there's only normal people and normal problems, is another one. This one is purely magic, with people who wave wands and wear robes and pointy hats and everything. We even have a sport that is played on flying brooms. Before you ask: no, I am not joking, I am not shitting you, I am serious – as serious as a vampire can be._

 _This world that is made of only magic-users is, quite creatively, named the 'Wizarding World'. Okay, so maybe not so original but it works, and you being a "magical creature" and all get to know about it. Now as I'm sure you noticed I did say we, I was born into this world back when I was a flesh and blood human. My name back then was William Malfoy and my family could trace our history back over a thousand years of only magic-users. I was the heir to my family, set to inherit a fortune that would make you pant over yourself. But then I met Dru, she turned me, and the rest you know._

 _Now after blowing myself up to bits to help Buffy and the Scoobies I'm back here in this world I originally came from. And I. Need. Your. Help. You see here in this world we divide people by their blood, by how much magic a family has. Myself, being from two magical parents who can trace their history back to more magical parents, am what you would call a pure-blood – meaning that my blood is... was pure of any non-magical blood. We are the ones with the money, the power and the legacy to pass down._

 _There's also what's called a half-blood; someone who's from a magical and non-magical family. For example, if my mother was non-magical and my father was from a magical heritage I would be a half-blood. Or if my mother was the only witch in her family and my father was from a magical family then I would also be called a half-blood because of my mother. You follow? Now let's go on the theory that my mother was the only one in her family to have magic, she would be called a muggle-born or mudblood (although this term is deemed an insult now apparently). These are people of the lowest on the political pole._

 _We also have muggles, what we call people with no magic what so ever, humans with no magical potential. There are also squibs who are people from a magical family but with no magic themselves... they are normally killed or disowned at birth. Now let's get back to my problem. In this world, right now there's a man who calls himself the Dark Lord... so we aren't the most original people for naming things. Anyways he wants all the muggle-borns and muggles dead. He wants to slaughter them all and make pure-bloods the only ones with any kind of power. I'm sure he has a plan for half-bloods as well, but I couldn't really care less, if I'm honest._

 _Now normally I just wouldn't care, wouldn't involve myself at all. But you see after I got myself blown to bits The Powers That Be kind of brought me back. When they did that, they gave me a mate: now, being a werewolf, I'm sure you know how that is, don't you? Well, my mate happens to be the damn messiah of the light side of this world. So, you can see why I'm involved? Now, as for how I need your help: right now, the light is trying to get some more wolves to join their cause, trying to get them to help in the war that's to come. Being that the wolves in question didn't get what they wanted during the last war, they have refused to even talk to the wolf sent out to recruit them._

 _I need you to help them gather as many wolf packs as you can; or at least to make them agree to remain neutral and refuse supporting the dark. I need you to ask them to come join the light in this war, to aid them and in return we will help them as well. Last time they didn't have someone of a powerful line to ensure that their concerns were heard and that they were rewarded for their help. Last time they didn't have me. Now, if you agree, just take the necklace that I sent with this and say "Willow". The necklace is magical and will bring you to my home, as a note if you get this close to the moon please don't wait: I have a cellar that you can stay in for the night._

 _I really need your help on this, Oz, and if you want... we can see about getting Buffy to help too. You know that where she goes your ex-girlfriend is bound to show up... but that's your call. Would also like to mention your ex lost her girlfriend so you might be able to swing that as well._

 _Hope to see you soon wolf-boy,_

 _Spike_

 _P.S. Wizards have a potion that lets you keep your mind when you transform – maybe it will help your quest. '_

Looking down at the pages of parchment Spike wondered if he would do it, if the wolf would help him. They had never seen eye to eye, what with them trying to kill each other and all, but he was still one of the good guys. Deciding that there was nothing more that he could really say or do, Spike sealed the letter with the Malfoy crest and whistled for Allah.

In only a moment Spike felt the phoenix rest on his shoulder, having appeared from wherever he had been before. Moving his hand so that the bird could perch on his wrist he brought Allah around to face him. Looking at the strong creature before him, Spike wondered how he was gifted with such a beauty. Holding the envelope, he held it out to the bird. Speaking softly, he looked directly into his eyes while he spoke.

"Listen, I don't know if you will be able to deliver this letter and if you can't just let me know. I don't even know the full name of the person I want to send this to, nor do I know where they are. It's to go to a werewolf by the name of Oz. He's small and will not be a part of a pack; he's a loner and is trying to from a cure for his curse, trying to fight his wolf. Do you think you can find him?"

It took a few moments for Allah to respond, however when he did he held out his leg to have the letter tied to it. Taking a small piece of twine Spike carefully tied the letter to his leg and watched as the phoenix flew outside of his bedroom window. He hoped that Allah would be able to find the wolf even though he doubted Oz would help. Sighing Spike leaned back in the chair and thought about his next move, he could use this time to try and contact someone else but a large part of him wanted to wait until he had to.

Standing up from his spot, Spike was slightly startled when he turned and saw Blitsy behind him. The small elf was looking at him strangely, but he brushed if off when he addressed her.

"Was there something you need Blitsy?"

"Blitsy come to ask Master William if he wanted to wear clothes now that he's be up?" Seeing Spike nod his head slightly the small elf got come clothes out for her master while Spike stripped off his robe. While he dressed Blitsy fixed his hair before she left the room once that was done. Spike assumed that she left to tend to more of her duties as head-elf and thought nothing of the appearance of his elf, nor did he notice the parchment and self-inking quill that was missing.

 ***~*~**~**~~ Somewhere in Malfoy Manor ~*~*~*~*~***

Blitsy hid in her room, something she was given as a head-elf and had never really appreciated until now. Having heard what Master had asked of his pretty bird Blitsy had thought of what she could do for Master. Master had wanted the pretty bird to find someone that was very hard to find, and although she thought that the pretty bird could do it she knew it was the pretty bird that had been sending letters to Master's Mate.

With the pretty bird gone now he would have no letters to send Master's Mate.

Master never asked for much of Blitsy and the staff and being head-elf and able to leave the manor meant she knew how most masters were. She had seen elves beaten and starved and their masters not care had even seen one die once by their master. But her master was special; he cared about her and the other elves. Nobody was hurt in his home unless it was an accident and she was the only one who saw that was not the case with other masters. Now that Master needed her help though he didn't ask for it, didn't think to ask her to help him get Master's Mate to love Master.

Blitsy was the only one, she knew that could help, that could leave the house without Master wondering why. Blitsy had also seen how Master's Mate was with elves; he was kind... kinder than most boys his age. He had even saved an elf from a mean master, from the one who was causing her master grief now. Master's Mate would surely love Master if he knew that Master did not hurt elves too! Slowly so that she would get the letter right, Blitsy wrote to Master's Mate. When she was done it was nearly dark, but she still read the letter over to make sure that it was okay.

 _'Master's Mate,_

 _My name Blitsy and I wanted to tell you about Master. I am the Head Elf for Master Lord Malfoy, and I see things other elves do not. When Blitsy goes to the market to buy things that Master needs, I see how other elves are hurt. I see how not-Master's elves are kicked and beaten and killed and no wizard cares. I hear things too, about how Master's Mate saved an elf, how you helped the elf. I thought about how sad Master was when the wrinkled man said that Master's Mate never love Master, how he never would have chosen him. Blitsy thought about how to make Master's Mate see that Master is good, and caring._

 _Master helps his elves too; he gives us food and a uniform. He helps Blitsy read and write and give us all the food we want. Master makes sure that no wizard or witch hurt us_ _,_ _that we are allowed to make them leave if they do. Master made us promise to ask him for help, to take breaks, to stay safe. Master does not ask for much, he asks for us not to lie, to be honest... he asks for us to be happy. Master doesn't ask for Blitsy to help, to speak to Master's Mate but Blitsy wants Master to be happy... for Master to smile again like he did when he was little._

 _If Master and Master's mate care about elves when no other wizard does... can Master and Master's Mate not care about each other too?_

 _Blitsy_

 _Head House Elf_

 _P.S. Please do not tell Master about this letter... Master would be very disappointed in Blitsy if Master knew.'_

Smiling to herself, Blitsy folded the parchment and made her way to where she could feel Master's black bird was. Finding the black bird sitting by a window she held out the parchment to the black bird and spoke very softly in case someone was near.

"Blitsy asks that Master's black bird take letter to Master's Mate. Master's Mate must know how good Master is so that he will love Master. Will Master's black bird help Blitsy help Master?"

With a soft caw, black bird took the letter in her beak and took off out of the window. As she was watching black bird fly away to deliver the letter, Blitsy hoped that Master's Mate was as kind as she was told. Hopefully her letter would help Master in courting his mate. Humming slightly Blitsy started to go back to work, after all she had used up most of the day writing to Master's Mate because she was a good house elf.

 **P.S. If you want to keep up to date on my writing add me to Facebook, Tumbler, Twitter or Instagram as CrowNoYami ;-) Also, if you want to see what I'm reading (I always review so you know what you're getting into) I'm on Goodreads as well, same name as always.**


	17. Chapter 17

**Chapter 17**

Throughout the history of wizard-kind, they had used birds to bring letters back and forth to each other. Normally they would use an owl, and rightfully so as owls understand basic instruction and instinctively know where a letter should go. For more sensitive mail sometimes other means would be used, such as a trusted person or elf but most letters traveled through the air. Even muggles at one point used this means; carrier pigeons used to bring people their news. If one was lucky enough they would be graced by a delivery from one of those noblest of creatures, the phoenix.

Very few wizards had a phoenix, not just because they were rare but because it was well known that like a wizard's wand, the phoenix chose the wizard. And just like their wands, it was never clear why. Why would a phoenix choose to stay inside their egg, stay alone and vulnerable to the outside world instead of bonding with the first wizard that came by? Sometimes they would hide away for centuries until the correct wizard would claim their egg, being passed down from one generation to the next hoping that someday they would hatch.

Throughout the history of wizard-kind, there has only ever been a handful of phoenix awake at the same time. Normally in the same country, no more than two at once and even that was rare. Still, it was considered an honor to have a phoenix choose a wizard to be their bond-wizard. Once their bond-wizard died it was assumed the phoenix died as well, very few wizards knew that once the wizard dies the phoenix reverts to their egg form.

It was because of this link, this life-bond that the phoenix had to choose very carefully who they bonded with. First, they would -while still in their egg, read the person's emotions; were they hateful? Did they seek power? Were they kind? Did they wish for love? These feelings, these needs were all easily accessed by the phoenix inside their protective shell. After their initial search, they would either pass the human off or dig deeper, allow the wizard to touch their egg to gain more knowledge. Then from there, they would choose if they wished to hatch.

Sometimes it took years of searching, of figuring out if this wizard was the one for them before they hatched. Some phoenixes who were still young might wait too long and only have a few short years with their wizard. Some hatch too early and were stuck with living with someone who did not suit them. The trick was something each phoenix would have to discover for themselves, was how much their wizard was willing to give. Not to the phoenix, but to those they loved those that they had taken into their hearts and those who had harmed them.

Allah was a smart phoenix; he had bonded only a handful of times before. And this time he knew he had finally chosen correctly to hatch for one William Malfoy. Sure, he knew that others would have backed away from the vampire, knowing how they thirsted only for blood which was bad taste for a phoenix, but he dug deeper. When William had touched his egg, he had felt the pain the vampire had been in, the lingering rejection of his chosen and how much he _gave_. He knew of the sacrifice he had given to make sure his slayer had been safe, the same one who hurt him so many times.

With his fleeting time with the vampire, Allah had felt what the man was still willing to give for even the chance of happiness. He was willing to fight a war, to allow others to use him for the chance, the very small chance of love. The Powers That Be may have given him a mate, but the chances of that mate loving him back were still small, and yet his master fought. Yes, Allah believed that he had finally chosen right in his master, in his bond-wizard even if that wizard would never die. It had been a risk, he knew when he made his choice that he could be stuck to a horrible master forever as he was a vampire... but things would turn out of the better, he was certain.

As Allah gracefully flew to where he sensed the werewolf his master wished to speak with, he let go a happy thrill. His master was the correct choice, was the one that he would not regret waiting for. So what if his brother had the legendary wizard Dumbledore as his bond-master? He knew his master would be a legend as well. Perhaps it would take time, but The Powers would not have given his master a mate in The-Boy-Who-Lived if there was not something there, a speck of potential.

Yes, his master would be great if given the chance... and he would be there beside him as his master out-shines the world. He would be faithfully by his side as his master; as his vampire becomes the greatest wizard known. Gliding through the air Allah gave the phoenix equivalent of a smile, his master would be great; he had a phoenix by his side after all.

 ***~*~ Back with Spike *~*~**

For three days, Spike waited for Allah to come back. His correspondence between him and his mate seemed to end at some point during that time. He wrote to the young wizard again, this time giving him a small gift of a pendant which was woven with protective spells. It had been found in his personal vault, something that his ancestors had either ordered or made to protect either their lover or their heir. There was no note, only the magic open for him to decipher. The pendant he knew would be worth a small fortune, but he didn't mind giving it to his mate, nothing was too much or too expensive for his young human.

After he sent that letter and package he didn't hear back from the young wizard at first, Spike thought that it was too much, that he was perhaps moving too fast for the young man... now he was merely hurt. Normally he would hear back from his mate the next day, two days at most but he had sent the pendant right after Allah left and there was still no word from either bird. Princess had been told to let no other besides his mate touch them, to wait until the young man was ready to write back and wait with him.

Deciding that there was no point in wasting his time doing nothing, Spike instead used it to get in contact with a few of his shadier contacts. He had managed to write to a few magical vampires that he knew, using a few rented owls he branched out his correspondence to cover as many as he could from both of his lives. Finally, after his hand was cramped up and his list was dwindled he sent the letters to be given to the owls he rented leaning back in the chair he had been using Spike stretched out.

There was only another week to go before the start of class, one more week before he would be able to finally see his mate. With the school year almost there, The Order had another meeting, this one would once again be held in his home. William knew now like he knew before that his mate would not be there, that they would not risk him until he proved himself. The only thing he could do would be to get Oz on his side to be accepted fully... and right now he didn't know where the wolf was.

Glancing at the clock Spike noticed that he wouldn't have much longer before he would have to greet his guests. Standing up he moved to his closet and picked out something a bit more formal than what he would wear normally in his home and easily changed into it. The robes were a deep black and made of fine silk which hung around his body loosely, there was a very fine silver that ran up the sides making a very elegant design of roses. It was unexpected when he received it a few days ago, expecting snakes however he found this suited him.

Walking down to meet his guests, Spike looked to the window one more time, hoping that he would see either his phoenix or his raven but was left disappointed. Running a hand through his hair, he plastered on a fake smile and waited for the games to begin. Dumbledore, as usual, was the first one to arrive and unexpectedly said that he would wait for everyone to come through before he went to the sitting room. Shrugging it off, Spike watched and greeted one by one as the members came into his home, a home he knew they would judge despite its perfection.

The Weasleys seemed hesitant for some reason, something that made a sharp pang in his undead heart. The wolf was there once again, and to his surprise, the youngest two Weasleys came through the fireplace as well. They also did not move to the sitting room which he did not comment on. Suddenly, William felt his body freeze as through his fireplace came the most beautiful creature he had ever seen. His hair was a deep midnight black, a color he knew was obtained from his father. His features were small; a slim frame that didn't fit from what he had found about the features of the boy's parents... it was a look of malnutrition. His robes were the ones that William had given him in hopes that he could go to the ball earlier, the robes sharp black and emerald mix that he knew would bring out the young man's eyes.

His eyes, oh his eyes. William had known that they would be green, the same as the young man's mothers but nobody could say _how_ green they were. It was as if they were the most precious emeralds staring at him, looking at him in hesitant fear. Even beyond the glasses, a gift he knew was inherited from his father, they could not hide the most amazing eyes Spike had seen in his life. For what seemed like hours, Spike let himself get lost in the young man's gaze however it must have only been a few seconds before he smelt it. If his eyes were enough to stop him from being able to move, the sent nearly drove him into action, an action he knew he would regret.

With his magic hyper aware around his mate, a side-effect he didn't know about he could _feel_ the others raise their wands. His mouth was partially open, enough for them to see his elongated fangs that were begging for the chance to mark their mate, to show that he was claimed. His erection was straining against his pants making him thank The Powers That Be for robes, as everything in his body and distant soul was telling him to claim what was his. If not for his exposure to his sent before, Spike was certain he would have attacked the one person he should never harm.

Closing his eyes, Spike breathed in the sweet and intoxicating sent for a few moments to get his body accustomed to the smell. There was no kind of relief from his self-torture only a burning through his blood. Still, he managed to at least bring his fangs back to normal human teeth and calmed his probably glowing eyes. Eventually, after several long and excruciating minutes, he calmed his body down so that his fists that he hadn't realized were clenched relaxed. There was a dribble of blood from his hands where his enlarged claws had pierced his skin, but he could already feel it healing.

Still, nobody made a sound, not a peep was heard from anywhere in the house, and slowly ever so slowly, William opened his eyes. Here standing before him was his mate, the one person in the world that The Powers had felt belonged to him... and he was acting like a complete monster. Now that he managed to calm himself down enough to speak to the young man before him, Spike didn't know what he should say. Should he invite him to his home? Should he beg for his forgiveness for the episode he just witnessed? Should he comment on the fact that he was wearing the robes which he bought for him, or complement his form? Instead, his mouth seemed to work without his consent and spoke what was on the front of his mind, regardless of his thoughtful input.

"Welcome Luv, to Malfoy Manor."

 **P.S. If you want to keep up to date on my writing add me to Facebook, Tumbler, Twitter or Instagram as CrowNoYami ;-) Also, if you want to see what I** **'m reading (I always review so you know what you're getting into) I'm on Goodreads as well, the same name as always.**


	18. Chapter 18

**Chapter 18**

William wouldn't be able to, with the incentive of never-ending pain be able to tell you how he managed to get enough function in to lead everyone to the dining room. If you begged him he could not tell you how he stopped himself from touching his mate, while he walked a step behind him the whole while. If Drusilla asked he would not be able to tell her how he managed to sit and sip on his pre-packaged blood while the others ate around him. All that he would be able to tell anyone was that somewhere between the fireplace and the table he fell in love. It was nothing like the love he thought he felt before, nothing like the long nights of denial and eventual acceptance. There was hardly any time between 'Hello' and love. William had never thought himself a believer in love at first sight, but he knew now that he was wrong, so very wrong.

There was no slow pinning for the man, no restless nights trying to figure out how to get them out of his head. There was no doubt, no denial how he could never love the one before him, no second guessing. In a few moments, he fell helplessly and completely in love, in a way that should have scared him but only filled him with such... peace. There was something to be said about the mating habits of magical creatures if this was the result of only a few moments. Somehow, Spike instantly knew that everything; every heartbreak, every moment of self-loathing, of hate, of pain, of pleasure was to bring him to this moment in time.

After meeting his mate, without said mate even speaking he would never be able to move from this moment. There was nothing that he could do which could change how he felt, could change the love he knew would last the rest of his time on this Earth. Oh, Spike understood that his mate did not feel the same... how could he? A human heart was not made to feel as intensely, as completely as he did right at that moment. A human love was fickle, would wander from person to person if given the chance and was never as solid as they liked to believe. Even those who married for years could eventually break their love. A human love could end when the other dies when they grow older, when they expand their family, but Spike knew that his love never would, regardless of how his life played before him.

Sitting while drinking his blood inside of his dark glass as not to make those around him squeamish, he noticed that the others were finishing their meals. Blitsy ever the diligent house elf came with a small bow and snapped her fingers to clear away the plates, giving him a nervous smile before popping out silently. Still, with only half of his mind on the task of hand, Spike tore his gaze away from his mate, the only creature he had looked at since his arrival when Dumbledore spoke. Still keeping his mate visible in the corner of his eye, Spike noticed how his mate seemed to relax slightly now that he wasn't staring at him.

"Today we are to formally greet three new members in The Order. Although just turning of age, the three of them have been working to help in the war against Lord Voldemort since their first year and for one much earlier. Please allow me to formally introduce Hermione Granger, Ronald Weasley, and Harry Potter into The Order of the Phoenix."

There was an enthusiastic clapping around the table however Spike did not move his hands. Looking at Molly Weasley he caught her eye and nodded slightly to her as she was the only one not clapping. It seemed that the mother understood the gravity of someone so young being forced to fight... and the odds of them saying children for much longer had changed so drastically. It was with a new sense of clarity that Spike realized how quickly he would need to act to finish this war to save his mate. He had no dominance, no ground in which to forbid his love from fighting and as such instead, he would need to do so slyly but quickly.

It appeared there was no longer any time for him to plan to seduce his mate, instead, his focus should be on ending the war and nothing else. Knowing that his hands were tied Spike finally allowed himself to make a mental note of what he needed to do. He needed to write to his grand-sire as quickly as possible. Once Princess came back he would have to send a letter to one of the very people he wished to avoid at all costs. Hearing someone clear their throat Spike nearly growled at the wolf as he was forced back into the present and back to the people in his home.

Seeing that Albus was looking at him with a damn twinkle of all things in his eyes Spike assumed that he was being asked a question. Trying to think back he came up with nothing and instead shrugged his shoulders with a slight smile. He didn't have a clue what was being asked.

"Sorry Albus, must be my age getting at me... what were you sayin'?" Hearing the light chuckles from the room, Spike sighed internally as they let his slip-up slide.

"Think nothing of it, my boy... I was merely asking if you have any progress about your friend."

Thinking about it, Spike wondering how much longer it would be for Allah to find Oz, or if he was even alive to find the werewolf. Deciding it was better to leave that last part out, Spike answered the best that he could.

"I sent Allah, my phoenix to find him, but I don't know where he is now to know when Allah should be back. Last I heard he was off trying to find a cure for his monthly problem, once he listens to me he will be willing to fight the good fight. I also decided to reach out to a few other contacts earlier today, I should be hearing back from them in a few days' time if not sooner. I suspect that in the next few days, as soon as they hear word you will find that the Dark Lord will have almost none of his vampire followers."

Seeing the look of disbelief on the others faces he was only slightly startled when one of the men he didn't know that well with a fake eye spoke. "You can't expect us to believe that! Dark creatures frolic to the Dark Lord and no matter what you say to the young ones, I will not be fooled. There is nothing you a mere vampire can say in a letter to change their loyalty to someone so powerful."

Shaking his head slightly Spike sighed before he ran his hand through his hair in a move to regain self-control. "You're right," the look of disappointment and triumph were ignored as he continued. "There is no _mere_ vampire that on his word alone could move armies. Vampires don't respect loyalty and they don't follow people without cause, however, you are forgetting one thing. _I am no mere vampire;_ I am a _Master_ vampire, the elite of my kind. Here in my homeland, I am known amongst our kind as a legend, something that they only whisper about. The only two who can claim to have more of a title than my own is my sire and grand-sire."

Looking up, Spike met the eye of the one that questioned him in front of his mate and whispered in a forceful tone. "The vampires may be dark creatures... but they will listen to _me_."

Albus, it seemed was waiting for his self-deceleration and title as he smiled brightly at him. There were still disbelieving gazes directed his way, but he didn't care, the vast majority of those that were until the control of the Dark Lord were harmless sheep. They would disband if he told them to, even without proof of who he was, but he sent a vial of his blood which would prove to them that he was back. With Dru and Angel out of the country, at least for now that left him being top vamp. There would be a few, maybe a handful of vampires who had spent their time working up the ranks and would want to stay where they were... but the majority would be his.

"What would they want in return for fighting for us?"

The voice that spoke nearly made him fall over from the sweetness of the sound. He didn't have to look to know the one who spoke was his young mate, only he would be able to cause such a reaction from his voice alone. Faltering slightly, Spike looked at his mate and took a drink from his glass that was still full of blood before answering to try and quell his hunger.

"There is nothing that you would be able to offer them to join us. Their loyalty is won through fear alone, and this is one creature you cannot reason with. They will fight, and they will die while fighting because they fear me, they fear the power I hold and who I am linked with more than anything. Before I left I made a name for myself, not a nice one mind you but a name none-the-less that they will remember. Not all the vampires will serve me, as I'm sure some of them will have moved up in the ranks and want to stay there... but they will be easily dealt with."

It was the young woman that was sitting beside his mate that spoke out against him this time, her hair seeming to frizz while she was angry. "You can't just expect people to follow you out of fear. These are creatures who are smart enough to think for themselves, they should be treated as people not abused by power... if you want to have them work for us they need something to work for... something we can give them in return."

Although some of The Order nodded their heads at what she was saying those who had seen the war in their time knew better and watched for his reaction. Sighing once again, Spike tried to calm his temper as not to yell at who he assumed was his mate's friend. "I understand where you are coming from, young one. Trust me in this; I understand you want to have vampires treated better, to give them something so they can be more freely accepted in your world. But we are not to be accepted in your world like a human, it would only end in disaster."

Seeing that she was about to speak again, Spike help up a hand to stop her before she began. "Vampires are not people, you must understand this. They do not think, they do not _feel_ there is only blood and pain in their world and an all-consuming _hunger_ that renders them unable to think of anything else except biting and draining Every. Living. Human." Looking directly at her so that she could see into his eyes he smirked enough to show his right fang.

"The only thing that passes through our minds is the pleasure of feeding, of the lust of the hunt and of the pain of being turned by our sire. Out of a thousand vampires, maybe a hundred will make it through their first five years; out of that hundred maybe fifty will make it into their first century. And maybe out of that fifty, one will make it see his or her sanity returned to them... but even that one can be so lost in their new life that they forget what it was like to _feel_."

"We are a mindless, heartless species and it is because of this that we are only lead by fear and pain. When we do come back to ourselves, it is different for every vampire and depends entirely on our sire... did they feed us when we were learning? Did they give us their blood which can speed up the process? Did they turn us while we were still young and if so how young? These all play a contributing factor on if we live to see ourselves grow and to feel again."

Everyone was listening to him now, watching as he explained why he would have to be strict with the vampires he wished to rule over. "Of the vampires that the Dark Lord has under his control, I can safely assume that only about twenty of them are actually able to understand what is really going on and what he is fighting for. The rest are merely looking for a chance, for the opportunity to kill as many humans as they can. I am sure by the end of this you will be able to safely speak with a few vampires like myself, able to control our urges and not tear you apart... but please it is important to understand that we are the _exception_ to our kind the same way that an oyster holds a purple pearl."

Nobody spoke for a while, letting what Spike said sink in, or in Hermione's case letting her cool down. It was the Weasley's youngest boy the spoke next, whose question made his heart jump into his chest. "How did you become the exception?" Glancing at his mate he saw that the question was written in the young man's eyes, but he froze when he had to answer. He had to take a deep breath and another sip of blood before he could answer the question.

"I wasn't always this... human. In fact, I spent a great many years perfecting my killing abilities so that I would come out on top. Most of my time here, in my homeland was spent with my blood-thirsty sire and grand-sire when he had the time for me. I suppose it's possible that my magic helped... but normally when a Childe leaves their sire, it is the Childe that in fact leaves. After my sire and my grand-sire both abandoned me, I had to learn how to survive somehow."

"I also fed from time to time on the rarest and purest blood out there, having exquisite tastes in my human life left me with a desire for it in my vampire one. When I did find my sire and grand-sire again there was a... series of events we'll say that led to me to have to rediscover my sanity. Which brings me nicely to a request if you will, that I wanted to bring up this evening."

Turning to address only Albus, Spike thought about how to phrase his request. "During my time teaching, there will be a few people from my past who will be making their way here to help in the war efforts. But they will need to see me, for numerous reasons for them to... understand what is going on in this war. I would like to request that those that are harmless to humans especially children be granted access to Hogwarts temporarily so that we can... catch up."

There were shouts of protest around the room, one of which being from the man with only one eye. Albus, however, brought a hand to his beard and stroked it before he responded.

"And who would be these people be that would be in the school? I cannot in good conscience, allow just anyone into the school be them human or not."

William took his time before he answered; there were a few people that he knew would want to see him, even if just to yell at him. He had enough room for those he wanted to come over the pond for him, but some would want to stay closer to the action.

"First I am going to ask my grand-sire to join and see what kind of strings he can pull. Honestly, I don't know who he will bring with him, although I think he has a kid now... I will ask him to come alone but knowing him he won't listen to me. He's harmless to anything human or weak right now; he was cursed with his soul and now makes sure that all the baddies around his home are taken care of."

"The second person I need to get a hold of is one of the slayers, so she shouldn't be a problem around children. She might bring her gang with her... that now includes a very powerful, although muggle-trained witch, and a demon-touched guy with serious woman issues. I'm honestly not sure who all survived the explosion to tell you who would be coming, but only the slayer would need to be in the school... I owe her that much at least."

"And how does a vampire become friends with a slayer... first trying to say that you can control vampires, now this what do you take us for?"

Before anyone else could speak, Spike responded the only way he knew how. It was stupid of him in front of his mate. It was stupid by the fact that he knew he mate was uncertain of him, but he would find out one way or another.

"Honestly I don't think that it would be possible for a vampire to be friends with a slayer. We came together because something was threatening us both. The whole the enemy of my enemy thing... but that's not how we came to work together." Sighing heavily and keeping one eye on his mate, Spike continued where he left off.

"I suppose we came together because she was the love with my grand-sire and I wanted to see what he fell in love with. Then it became an obsession until eventually, she became my lover. I died for her... she owes me."

"She was your lover?"

Spike turned his full attention to his mate and nodded slightly before answering the betrayal in his gaze.

"I thought that she was the love of my undead life, that is until this afternoon when you walked through my fireplace. Creatures don't love like humans, from the moment you came in this manor my entire being now belongs to you, never doubt that."

 **P.S. If you want to keep up to date on my writing add me to Facebook, Tumbler, Twitter or Instagram as CrowNoYami ;-) Also, if you want to see what I** **'m reading (I always review so you know what you're getting into) I'm on Goodreads as well, the same name as always.**


	19. Chapter 19

**Author's Note** **: OMG it's today! If you don't follow me on Twitter I have been raving about a book that came out this morning! It's named Broken Rules by Michaela Grey. Now while I haven't read the book yet she has been releasing little snippets on her twitter feed and I CAN'T WAIT! This book is the second in a series, and while it can be read as a stand-alone the first book Broken Halo was my all-time favorite adult read. You should totally give it a shot, you can buy it on amazon or what is becoming my favorite online book store Wanna know what makes them AWESOME? If you buy the paperback? You get the eBook FREE. I've been saying that's how it should be since eBooks came out. Give it a shot!**

 **To help here are a couple links where you can pick up Broken Rules:**

 **Dreamspinnerpress:** **books/broken-rules-by-michaela-grey-9757-b**

 **Amazon:** **.ca/Broken-Rules-Michaela-Grey/dp/164080501X/ref=sr_1_6?ie=UTF8 &qid=1532433576&sr=8-6&keywords=broken+rules**

 **Chapters:** **. ?ikwid=broken+rules-+michaela+grey &ikwsec=Home&ikwidx=0**

 **Chapter 19**

After his declaration nobody spoke, none were willing to break the silence that followed Spike's statement. Spike himself almost regretted what he told those at the table; including his mate, almost. One thing that he was going to make sure of in his fight for his mate, one thing that he planned to be able to say to him in the end, was that at least if nothing else; he was honest. There was no way that he could ever love anyone else but his mate after he saw him. Now that the more demonic side had been able to see his mate in the flesh, to hear his heartbeat and his magic call to him Spike was lost. Looking straight at his mate he sighed before taking another sip of blood from his goblet which thankfully Blitsy always seemed to keep full. After he was done he smiled in a sad sort of way as he spoke.

"Don't worry yourself about it; my feelings are that, my own. Despite what you may have been told I have no desire to force my emotions on you. I ask only that you do not doubt how I feel, as a creature it is absolute... although I suppose you should know that by now from your DADA classes."

There was a soft voice beside his mate who spoke, the same one that he argued with earlier. "But vampires don't have chosen mates... we learned about it in DADA our third year. They may have one that they choose to spend their undead life with, but a chosen mate is not given to them."

Nodding, Spike couldn't help but agree with the young witch. "Normally you would be correct, but again I am not a normal vampire. Normal vampire's faces change completely when they feed, and their bodies' burn at the slightest touch of the sun. I wasn't given the details on how the mating would affect me, or if not being with my mate would affect me at all... I suppose I will have to find out as I go along."

Just as Harry was about to speak Allah flew in from the partially open door and landed on Spike's shoulder. Looking at his phoenix, Spike raised a hand to lightly pet his head while breathing deeply for the scent he knew should be there from the wolf. There was no letter tied to his leg, which meant it was delivered. Now all he had to do was wait for the wolf to show up so he could start to complete his end of the bargain. If he knew Oz at all then he wouldn't have long to get everyone out so that he could talk to Wolf-boy.

Everything he needed to do had to be done delicately; if not then there was always a chance of it all backfiring. Stroking Allah's head, Spike told the phoenix to take a break before turning back to the table; hopefully, he would have enough time to finish this meeting. Seeing Albus raise an eyebrow at him, Spike instead of coming up with an excuse, decided against lying to the other wizard and spoke with a slight strain in his voice.

"Allah was given the task of bringing a letter to the werewolf I mentioned. Given that there was no letter returned I can only assume he will be here soon enough. I would rather if only him and I were here when he arrives."

"Why? So you can plot behind our backs?"

The gruff voice came from the man with one eye; there wasn't any time to defend himself as Spike could feel the wards admit in another person. Sighing, Spike rubbed his forehead before he realized that if he wanted Oz to listen to him as Spike than he needed to look like Spike and not William. With a quick glance to his mate, he pulled out his wand, ignoring how others pulled theirs, pointing his wand at himself Spike tapped it against his head, causing his hair to change into the spiked-blond that he loved for so long.

Looks of confusion greeted him when he opened his eyes, but he merely stood and waved his wand down the length of his body to change his clothing. Instead of the formal robes he had been wearing they were instead changed into leather pants and a black muscle shirt. Not knowing how this was going to go, Spike walked closer to his mate and held out his wand. Harry, like everyone else, was shocked by the change from a known pure-blood family into muggle clothes. Harry took the wand from Williams' hand slowly, not knowing what to think.

"Blitsy" Spike called out while still facing his mate, within a moment the house elf had popped in beside her master, bowing slightly. "What can Blitsy do for Master William?" "I need the duster jacket from my muggle closet, please... then please have someone lead our newest guest to this room." "Of course, Master William."

With that, the house elf left only to return a moment later with an old-looking duster jacket. Looking at the jacket, Spike let a fond smile grace his face before he nodded to the elf and carefully put on the duster. It wasn't his jacket; how could it be given that his had disintegrated when his body did... but it was almost the exact same. He had gone to as many second-hand muggle stores as he could until he found it... after all, he didn't want a new one, it wouldn't be the same and he could always wash out another's sent to make it his own.

"I suppose you will get your wish, Wolf-boy will be here in a few moments. His name is Oz, and in all honesty, I do not know how he will react to everything. I am asking, _nicely_ that you all please keep your mouths shut until he actually agrees to help." Seeing that Blitsy was still in the room taking in her master's form and looking with a disapproving glance, Spike addressed her once again. "Blitsy also please note that while I look in my... shall we say muggle form? Please call me by Spike. It is the name that the muggles will call me by."

"Blitsy understands Master Spike, Blitsy will tell other house-elves to call Master Spike, Master Spike while he looks like a muggle and when muggle-guests are around. Master Spike will not go into the wizarding world while looking like a muggle, Master Spike is a Malfoy and will dress like a Malfoy while with wizards."

A couple of people behind him snickered, however, he merely smiled and nodded to the elf. Seeing her nod back at him before she left Spike didn't bother turning around before he spoke, he knew he didn't have much time before Oz got there. "Please do not interfere with whatever I need to say or do to convince him to help the cause... in fact, there will be a separate ward erected as soon as he steps into the room. You cannot be seen or heard to him. Please remember neither of us are classified as human."

Stepping away from the table Spike raised his hand and chanted in Latin under his breath. There was a clear dome covering those around the table before it faded, and although Spike could still see the table and those at it they would be invisible to Oz. As a bonus, he had changed it so that their sent would longer be there. Catching the eye of his mate again Spike noticed that it will still Harry that held his wand, he turned to the door as he smelt and heard Oz come to the room.

Grabbing the chair, he had previously been sitting on Spike sat down after turning it to face the door with his goblet of blood in his hand. Sitting back on the chair so that it was on two legs he was sipping on the blood when Oz came through the door. The werewolf didn't look any different than the last time that he saw him. He still had the same brown hair; the same scrawny figure, but there was something different about him. Taking a closer look, Spike noticed the wolf and the human had combined into one being... he had finally accepted his creature. Wolf-boy was holding his letter in his right hand and there was a look of fury in his eyes.

Sighing Spike took another sip of the blood while he waited for Oz to say something. He didn't have to wait long.

"What the hell are you playing at Spike?"

Keeping his expression neutral, Spike looked at Oz before he responded. "Exactly what I told you in the letter... you did read it didn't you? You didn't manage to lose your ability to read while gathering up fleas, right?" He didn't have to wait long before he heard the growl in front of him.

"That's not what I mean, and you know it! If this is true, then you knew all along, didn't you? You knew all along what the magic would do to her and you didn't do a fucking thing! So, I ask again what the hell are you playing at askin' for my help after that? You could have saved her from it all!"

Oz was infuriated; there was no other way to describe how he appeared at that moment. His face was red, his breath was coming in pants and Spike could practically see how hard he must be fighting to keep himself from launching at him. He supposed that this was a good sign, if Oz was willing to keep his head cool this angry then he might still be willing to work with him. Placing the goblet down on the table so that he wouldn't spill it on himself Spike decided to go with the truth, or at least as much of the truth as he was willing to give.

"Magic itself isn't what caused her to lose her mind; if it was just magic then every witch or wizard would be as insane as she was. There was nothing that I could have done for her; the only magic that I know is mostly conducted through a wand just like in the magic shows. The magic that I use... that most of my kind use, is harmless to ourselves, it doesn't change us. If she would have just stayed with the normal light magic it's quite possible that she wouldn't have had a problem. But she mixed it Wolfie, all of it. Light; dark, grey, American, Wicca, Pagan, British, hell Wolf-boy she even did necromancy there! Magic has a way of staying with you. It's why most of my kind uses a wand to kind of feed the shadow of the magic away from our soul and into the wand itself, she didn't have that which is why it changed her."

"You could have warned her... warned us that what she was doing would harm her," Oz insisted.

"Would she have listened even if I wanted to at the time? You're forgetting she was practicing long before I came around and by the time I did want to help she already figured out that all she could do was just stop using. You forget that at first, I wanted you all dead, hell I even tried to kill you all more than once."

"And now you ask for my help? To recruit my own kind, to betray them to the one species who we are bred to hate more than anything? What the hell are you playing Spike? There is no way that a pack of werewolves, _any_ pack will serve under a vampire and even less of a chance of them serving under the light... the ones that try to kill us already."

Spike's eyes widened at that newest revelation. At first, he didn't know if Oz knew of the Wizarding world before he wrote the letter, but now it appeared he didn't need to explain at all. Smirking Spike sat his chair back on its four legs and crossed one leg over the other. Looking straight into Oz's eyes he knew he could now work with the wolf to get him to do what he wanted. He didn't dare turn around to see the look on those at the table who were remaining silent through this verbal match even with the fact that they must be burning with curiosity on who 'she' was.

"Then I suppose that we will have to change how exactly the packs view _the light._ They're pissed, as they should be when they worked for _the light_ last time it didn't work too well in their favor... stricter policies and harder-to-find employment for their kind. Hell, everyone in the Wizarding world, be them light or dark fears wolves, just like they fear vampires. It's horrible how we both are viewed, not as people no... but as monsters that only want to hunt them down and either kill or turn them.

"But maybe what the werewolves need right now is _exactly_ what I am, a vampire whose alliance is with the party against us? Think about it. Right now, The Light has no backing what so ever in the political game, their name is being dragged through the mud and there are very few legislations that they can get passed. The Dark currently has the finances as well as the allies to get their own agenda accomplished. Being a vampire, it is natural that I would wish to have easier rights for my own kind... but what if I didn't want to limit myself, what if it was for creatures as a whole?

"Being a dark creature, from a dark family nobody will suspect that I am working for The Light. Without that association, it is quite possible that I will gain favorable backing when I bring new laws to The Ministry to be voted on. The Malfoy family is rich... enough that people sometimes underestimate exactly how much power we hold. I am in a very influential position right now; tell me do you follow wizard politics at all?" ask Spike, taking another sip of his goblet.

"Some, I know who some of the main players are and that your minister is an idiot. I know that your precious Albus Dumbledore is probably as sane as any person his age can be, not that it counts for much considering he's like 200 and that the ones running your papers don't know shit."

Spike could practically feel the approval behind him as Oz spoke, but he couldn't comment on it. Instead, he continued where he left off, this was a critical moment and he wanted to make sure that Oz knew exactly how powerful he had become in being forced back home.

"As you may be aware then one of the main political players is, in fact, Lucius Malfoy. He has been buying his way into everything that he can think of and right now has the Minister in his pocket. He is my way into this game and a way that I have already begun to work on. All titles and votes that he has been using and gained through my family is nothing more than a lie... every vote that he has ever cast has not been founded You see his family is a branch, a very bastard branch from my own. His something-great grandfather was, in fact, my half-brother to my father's mistress.

"To make a long story short I allowed my half-brother to keep the name Malfoy but only the name. All titles, votes, seats and all but ten percent of the fortune were to remain with my line only. In fact, if I was to die with no heir then it was still not to go to him, it was to be kept in a vault and unused until someone worthy came along to claim it. Someone who had both my mother's and father's blood. Had I not come back to claim it myself it would possibly stay there until the end of time.

"This means that all the power he thinks he has, that the public 'knows' that he has is actually _mine_. Not only that but all the votes that he had previously given I need to go through and if I disagree then it will be retracted. It may not change a lot of things, but it will change some, and in the future, he cannot so much as bring an idea to counsel. Now on top of that once this gets public, which it will very soon, the ministry will be removing him from power.

"Sure, there is going to be some problems, me being a vampire is one of them, but he only had ten percent of my power, of my money and my abilities. Ten percent and look at everything he did in his political career... imagine what ninety percent plus interest can do."

For a few moments, Spike let it all sink in after all this wasn't like him. The Spike that Oz knew wouldn't care about politics, not about how to better the werewolves considering that he didn't like them. This could work however, he was the only one in The Order that could get this done, and with some of the magical families being on his side it was possible for him to get the majority vote on most things.

"And what can you promise them, us. What do you think it will take for us to side with you? Even with all this, they aren't going to want to fight alongside you... hell I'm having a tough time with the fact that you're working for the Light right now let alone help you. We won't take any empty promises... you're going to have to give us something."

Nodding his head, Spike ran a hand through his shortened hair. Standing he walked slowly over to Oz, once he was a couple feet in front of him he called for Blitsy and asked for a jar. Once he had the jar he opened it and brought his left wrist to his mouth and bit down hard enough to cut the skin. Sucking so the blood would flow freely he then brought his wrist over the jar and watched as it started to fill. Once he deemed it full enough Spike licked at his wrist until it healed over. Then closing the jar, he passed it to Oz.

"And what exactly am I supposed to do with this?"

Smirking Spike walked back to the table and grabbed his goblet, chugging down at least a liter from the ever-filling goblet he didn't bother to wipe his mouth before he turned and answered.

"You wanted something upfront, didn't you? I know for a fact that the Dark Lord will be losing many of his vampire aids in the next day or two... and in doing so he will ask the ones still around to make more. This will no doubt cause a problem in your community wherever it is, there will be newborns with no skills but plenty of strength wanting to get rid of your stench, and older vamps with no master wanting to cause hell for wolves anyway."

"And your blood is what going to what, make them all disappear?"

"In a way, yes. You see right now you're looking at the head-vamp this side of Asia and even the new ones will be able to smell the age of my blood. Get your wolves together, the ones that want to side with the light and spread that around your crypt, it will work as a vampire repellant. Don't get me wrong, it's not going to keep them all away, but most won't want to deal with you and the ones that do get in you should be able to handle."

"And I'm supposed to just believe you with this?"

"Believe me or not it will work, just don't expect me to keep refilling it for your experiments. I'd ask if you want to stay the night, but we will probably try to kill each other before the night is out. Tell a house elf where you wish to go, and they will get you there... and the necklace will work more than once."

Hearing the obvious dismissal, Oz turned and made his way back out the door, but he stopped before he was completely outside the room and turned back slightly. His voice was softer now, a tone that he never used towards the vampire before.

"Your mate... does he know?"

Surprised at the change in topic, Spike merely nodded only just stopping himself from glancing at said mate.

"I wondered at times if Willow was mine... but then I learned how it really feels. Vampires don't normally have mates, tell me is it worth all this trouble you're putting yourself in? If you contacted me than Buffy and Angel can't be too far behind. Do they have any idea what you're going to end up doing for them, to yourself?"

Shaking his head slightly Spike tried to choose his words carefully before he answered.

"I wish I could answer you, Oz I really do, but I can't. We haven't even had a full conversation yet, and somewhere in me, I got a feeling that we never will. Right now, all I can think about is how to win this war before they become too jaded; to hardened by war, too touched by death. He's young, much younger than I was when Dru found me... and if I have it my way he will remain exactly as he is right now without a single blemish on his soul."

"And if this doesn't work? If you fail and his soul becomes as tainted as your own?"

"Then I show him what darkness really is... this isn't about an alliance to the Light, you know that wolf-boy. We're going to be playing a very dangerous game soon enough, and it's all going to be because The Powers That Be saw that Buffy faked a declaration of love in my last moment alive and I could see through it."

Nodding his head, Oz turned once again to leave but didn't move for a moment and instead he gave his own parting words that shocked Spike.

"Don't worry about Buffy, I can get in contact with her, it will probably be easier for them to believe that I need their help than you do. I'll keep in contact while I go to the packs. I know what happens when one of my kind loses a mate, I can only imagine what you will go through when yours leaves. You will need to get Angel if Buffy doesn't bring him, but I can ask her to. You can be a real ass Spike, enough though I may want you dead sometimes... but I hear whispers, and I know what you did for her. I don't want to know what doing that all again will do to you, so I'll help in any way I can."

After his last word Oz left the room completely and all Spike could hear were the footsteps of his once enemy walk down the hallway. Waiting for a moment Spike held open his hand and chanted until the spell was removed once he felt Oz leave the manor completely. Once the ward was down he sighed and turned around to face the crowd behind him. For once he didn't want to look at his mate instead Spike looked at the wizard who was the head of The Order and spoke directly to him.

"It's been a really exhausting day, and I want nothing more than to soak in my tub and go to sleep. I can answer a few questions but after that can you please leave my house, so I can sleep?"

Smiling in a way Spike supposed was meant to look comforting Albus answered with an easy "Of course, my boy". Sitting back down in his chair after turning it around Spike once again brought his goblet to his lips, drinking a bit licking his lips afterward he kept his gaze on Albus waiting for his questions.

"Really, I don't have any questions, except to ask if what you told you're... shall we say, friend, was true? Does your blood work to cause other vampires to avoid the area?"

Nodding his head, Spike didn't bother with a verbal answer. He could feel the gaze of his mate on him and after everything that was just revealed to Oz he didn't feel up to seeing the look in his mate's eyes. The last part of their conversation brought home how little of his mate he really had. Chances were good that after he had used every effort he could to bring the light victory in the upcoming war his mate would leave him. Sure, he would probably be able to find him, he would have enough eyes through vampires but if his mate rejected him... could he survive that? Could he really live with himself knowing that he once again gave his heart away only to have it crushed by yet another hand?

No. He didn't believe for a second that he would be able to recover from that.

 _'I have got to get my affairs in order; I'm sure that Dru would like to have the manor.'_

"… be possible to use some in the wards?"

Not wanting to be caught drifting off Spike had to think quickly on what was being asked of him. Concluding that they wanted to better ward someplace, probably the school or wherever their headquarters was he shook his head.

"It's not foolproof, and honestly I don't much care for letting my own blood be around a bunch of people who actually know how to use it to harm me. Oz was safe, having a bunch of people I don't know being able to take my blood to do who knows what with, no."

"So, you would rather risk the lives of children because of how we _might_ use your blood. None of us use the dark arts, if anyone was going to use it, it would be you _Lord Malfoy._ "

Shaking his head Spike decided that he didn't want to deal with this anymore tonight. Downing his glass or at least what would have emptied his glass if it wasn't refilling itself, Spike then turned to look at the one with the magical eye. Placing the glass down on the table he for a moment, wondered if he could just kill the man and get it over with.

"I understand that you don't trust me, honestly I do. I'm a new face; with more experience, power and skills than you. I get that you not only don't trust me but for some reason don't _want_ to trust me, but you seem to be forgetting something. I in no way trust anyone on your side of the war; in fact, the Dark Lord as I'm told he's calling himself, is more trustworthy. It's something that every so-called _light_ side has in common and why people join the darker more sinister side. With them you know where you stand, it's easy to know who will be cutting your throat and who will stand beside you. I am willing to try _within_ _reason_ to get you to trust me or to at least have it so that you don't second guess everything I say or do.

Do not assume that because I want you to be able to trust me that I will do everything you say. This works both ways and demanding that I give you something that in no way belongs to you, isn't helping this move forward. As much as it pains me to say so, I trust Oz."

Spike ran a hand through his hair, had he known that Oz was going to show up tonight he would have tried to have this meeting another day. Looking to the leader of the light, Spike decided that he wouldn't be taunted anymore by the paranoid man down the table.

"I grow weary of this meeting and although I do not wish to be rude may I formally request that we continue another night? If you wish you and those with you are more than welcome to stay the night if you desire, it is late, and I believe that we could all do with some sleep before we continue. I'm sure you and your companions have many more questions. I have more than enough rooms to accommodate you should you desire."

Spike could see the one with the magical eye about to protest but Albus held up his hand to silence him. His other hand went to his long beard and stroked it for a moment in deep thought before he opened his mouth to speak.

"And where would young Mister Potter be spending his night?"

"I am no fool; Albus please do not mistake me as one."

The question burned inside his chest. The conversation with Oz had affected Spike more than he thought it would. Not for the first time he wished that he had never gotten into such a sticky situation, after all, there was a room in the mansion that was made for his mate that he _knew_ his mate would reject. How would he handle that rejection tonight? He wondered how would he handle being even one step farther from his mate?

"He will of course sleep where he wishes, I'm sure that he would like to sleep near his friends. Perhaps you would rather he sleep in the room besides your own or that of your wolf?"

"But didn't you already have rooms made for him? If you knew that you had a mate you would make them rooms, wouldn't you?"

Looking questionably at the youngest Weasley boy Spike hesitated before he nodded his head. Of course, he made rooms for his intended, he had even made sure that it was the first one along with his own that was cleaned and that everything was replaced with something more masculine. Originally it had been Drusilla's room so there were several things that he didn't think his mate would want in it, so he had the room completely re-done to suit his mate. There was a slight twinkle Spike noticed, in Albus' eyes as he spoke next.

"Well, I suppose it would be most rude to reject your generous offer. We would love to stay the night, please lead us to any available rooms and we will continue this after breakfast."

Getting up from his spot Spike called for Blitsy. Quickly he gave her orders to see that everyone except for those going to his own wing were to be led to their rooms for the night. Like the loyal house-elf she was, Blitsy snapped her figures and several more house elves came and one by one led the others out of the room until there was only Albus, Remus, the youngest Weasley boy, the bushy-haired girl and his own mate left in the room.

Turning Spike made his way out of the room, listening as the others followed behind him. He made sure that he was not too far ahead, although he felt slightly nervous about having his mate sleep so close to him. Perhaps he would move to another room for the night, surely nobody would mind if he slept somewhere else. Shaking his head mentally Spike pushed that thought to the back of his mind, after all, he didn't want to be kicked out his own room in his own home.

Before he knew it, Spike was at his wing of the house. It wasn't the largest he had ever seen but there were ten bedrooms on this wing, all of which had their own en-suite bathroom so there was no need for a common one, unlike the other wings. This one was meant for family. His own room had been in this wing when he was younger, but he had since remolded the area, the bedroom designed for his mate and five others that he was sure they would use.

Moving so that he was standing the middle of the hallway Spike turned and faced the others. The girl and boy had their eyes huge in wonder of his mansion which made him swell pride. Albus, he noticed never stopped his twinkling eyes while both Remus and Harry were looking at him; one with a curious gleam the other with a wary look. Clearing his throat Spike addressed those in front of him.

"This is the family wing, for tonight it will be yours as well. The door the farthest down the hall leads to my chambers, the one beside it is also spoken for however since there are five of you and eight other rooms it should turn out well. Each bedroom will have its own bathroom and I will have the elves purchase some robes for you to wear tomorrow, so don't worry about clothing. If you have any specific requests my elves take shifts so there is always someone willing to answer your questions or needs.

Please do not try to enter my room, remember what I am and what time my kind flourish in. If you wish to explore the mansion, please be careful. Although my family is neutral we have been known to have some dark times, so if you don't know what something is or get a bad feeling please do not touch it. With that, if you don't mind I will leave you to decide where you will sleep."

Before he could turn around he heard the most beautiful voice he ever had the pleasure of hearing call out with a question. Turning to his mate, Spike couldn't stop the way his blood started pumping, the way that he felt so drawn to the young man in front of him. There was nothing else he knew in the world that he would feel as drawn to as he did this creature.

"What about your wand?"

It was such a simple question but with it, Spike got one of those few moments he knew he would be forever dreaming of, to speak with his mate. Not wanting to lose that chance he answered in a soft tone he hardly ever used.

"You will probably feel safer knowing that I don't have my wand. Keep it until you feel comfortable enough to give it back while in ou-my home."

"What about that room beside yours? Why can't one of us use that room?"

Sighing Spike turned his attention to the only female in the group. Instead of getting angry he felt a sense of sadness surround him, a feeling he was sure he would be far too familiar with.

"That is the room that your friend spoke of. Originally it was to be used for my intended before marriage. There is a door that can only open from the inside that leads to my own room, it was so that my intended would be able to see me should they need but I could not enter to taint them before our marriage. As it was originally supposed to be for my future wife, I had it re-done since I've been back. I made it for my intended therefore I will not allow anyone but him to sleep there."

Turning quickly to his mate and seeing the startled look in his eyes he quickly spoke. "Don't worry you may choose any room you wish, I will not force that room upon you."

"Can I see it?"

Blinking slightly Spike nodded his head before leading the way down the hall. He hardly noticed as Albus found a room for himself as did Harry's two friends which were the ones directly across and besides the room he was to show his mate. Thinking nothing of it he smelt more than heard when Remus also chose his room for the night. Standing in front of the door, Spike looked to his mate before he opened the door. There was still the chance of rejection and he hoped that his mate approved of the room.

Inside the room, there was a larger then a king sized four poster bed in the middle. The hangings from the posts were a deep emerald while the stitching of small little snakes went along the seams. The bed covers themselves were made of the finest silk and blacker than night, with several black pillows at the headboard. The stitching of the pillows was silver and had several designs including a griffin, a hippogryph and a lily on a lily-pad.

There was a nightstand next to the bed on either side, one holding what looked to be a ball of light which was to replace a lamp and the other side held a book on Quidditch and a single drawer made of a deep cherry. There were also three other doors in the room, one of which he knew to lead to the bathroom and another to Malfoy's room but the other one was a mystery. Looking at William Harry didn't say anything merely only looked to the other door.

"That would be your closet should you ever desire to stay here. It's about the same size as I remember the dorm rooms were at school. It's filled with robes I thought you might like, and some muggle clothing of course, in case you wished to go that way instead. Also, I should have mentioned that the door to my room doesn't lead directly there. There is a sitting room with some books, a loveseat, and a couch along with my chair and two desks in that room. You have to get through that room to get to my own."

Nodding his head, Harry thought over his options. He could admit to himself at least that he did like the look of the room; there were enough windows so it wasn't dark, and as much as he loved his house colors there was only so much gold and red you could take before silver and green started to look easier on the eyes. There was, however, a deep red carpet on the floor that looked like it would be soft enough to sleep on to keep his house pride safe.

All in all, he really did like the room, it was a warm feeling to know that this man put so much effort and thought into what he may want in a room. Harry was sure as well that if he didn't like it or didn't use it that the man would scrap the room again until Harry was satisfied with it. Nodding his head slightly Harry stepped into the room, he had a lot to think about and the bed did look like it would be wonderful for him to sleep on. Turning back Harry went to tell Lord Malfoy that he would sleep there when he caught the unguarded hope in the other's eyes.

For a split second, Harry wondered if he would be able to keep to his plan. Although his gut was starting to disagree with him he had planned on leaving once the war was over, to get rid of all his ties except a few close friends and just leave. Now looking at the man in front of him, however, Harry wondered if maybe he should, at least until Voldemort was taken care of, give this an honest try. Smiling slightly, he spoke, and for the first time, he noticed how Lord Malfoy seemed to hang on his every word.

"The room is beautiful, I think I will stay here tonight if you don't mind that is."

Spike had been worried when he opened the door that his mate wouldn't like the room, had been terrified that he didn't know anything at all about his mate and would have to start over again. There was no doubt if Harry rejected this room that everything in it would burn until he found something he would believe Harry would accept. Now though he couldn't keep the smile from his face or the feeling that maybe, just maybe, he could make the work.

Nodding his head Spike said a simple goodnight before he shut the door and made his way to his own room. Once there he closed the door and shred his clothes before going under the covers and getting comfortable in his bed. With his vampire hearing if he listened carefully enough he was able to hear Harry two rooms over while he got ready for bed. He probably wouldn't be able to sleep for a while as he wanted to listen to his young mate as much as possible, but what little sleep he did get was well resting and for the first time since he came back he felt complete.

 **P.S. If you want to keep up to date on my writing add me to Facebook, Tumbler, Twitter or Instagram as CrowNoYami ;-) Also, if you want to see what I** **'m reading (I always review so you know what you're getting into) I'm on Goodreads as well, the same name as always.**


	20. Chapter 20

**Authors Note:** **I'm so so so sorry that it's taken me so long to post this! Honestly, I have no excuse, I completely forgot about the chapter sitting in my edit folder! After a very long wait I hope you like this chapter.**

 **Warnings:** **Mentions of Suicide.**

 **Chapter 20**

Harry hadn't known what to expect when he went to Malfoy Manor. If he was honest with himself, he didn't want to go to the manor at all. He had received a gift from the man only a few days previous, a beautiful pendant that was delivered by a raven. It was strange for a wizard to use non-owl mail, but he supposed that Malfoy's were the exception to everything. It was Moody who saw that the package had magic woven around it; he explained that it glowed with spells.

To be cautious, they had taken the present from him, although both Harry and Dumbledore highly doubted that Lord Malfoy would try to harm his mate. The pendant was then given to Bill so that he would be able to investigate the charms and spells. The raven had refused to leave, Harry assumed until she saw that the package was with the proper owner she would remain at the house.

Harry didn't say much that night. Instead, he listened as those around him started to talk about their next meeting at the mansion. The Weasleys, he was surprised to notice, appeared excited to visit while Moody and Snape voiced negatively about the fact that Lord Malfoy was even trusted enough to be around the children. Harry didn't say a word to either defend the man that claimed to be his mate or to speak out against him. At this point he still didn't know what to think, all he had to go on was a few letters and now a pendant that may or may not have been designed to harm or control him.

By listening he did decide that he knew would change things he had to meet him. There was no way that he could willingly allow himself to be given away to someone he never met, let alone someone who was even distantly related to the one family who tried to kill him since he came to the Wizarding world. On the other hand, could he really string someone along? He didn't know if he could just up and leave once Voldemort was defeated.

He didn't say anything that night. Instead, Harry made his way to his bedroom, which was given to him after Sirius fell through the veil and laid down to think. Now that he knew that he was going to meet the man he needed to find a way to do so. There was no way that he would be able to leave and see the vampire by himself. He couldn't just appear while they were having a meeting, he was sure that Lord Malfoy would have his home warded against such things.

The only way that he knew of is if he went with them to a meeting, and to do that he needed approval from not only Albus, but from Remus. It had been Remus' idea in the first place to trick Lord Malfoy into believing that they could be together after the war and then leave him. It still shocked the young wizard that the timid werewolf could think of doing something so underhanded to another. It took him a while to understand where the older man was coming from. Remus had lost his best friends, his pack and now his only cub was at risk of being taken away against his will, there was nothing that he wouldn't think or do to keep him safe even from his mate.

That was another thing Harry had to learn to either accept or to reject entirely, the fact that he had a mate. He trusted that it must be true, even if he didn't acknowledge the bond yet. He was, in fact, this vampire's mate. If it wasn't true then Albus surely wouldn't have told him and would have rejected the idea, but there was evidence to support this, and it wasn't something that was completely unheard of. Back in third year after Remus had changed their homework assigned by Snape from werewolves to vampires he had done the essay appointed without the help of Hermione. There was one single documented case of a vampire having a mate.

It wasn't well known, and he had needed to look into several books, but he did find it. The only reason he had tried so hard was that while he was looking for the subject matter on werewolves, the topic of mates had come up before the assignment changed. The phenomenon of having one mate for your life fascinated him enough that when they were to do their vampire essay, he decided to use that as his main topic. The research alone had taken him hours to find, but there was one documented case in a book that he had applied for reference. The vampire in the story like Lord Malfoy was given a mate as a gift from what the paper referred to as The Powers That Be.

In the story, the vampire whose name was never revealed, was given his chosen mate, in this case, a woman and tried, again and again, to woo her so that she would be turned and be with him forever. But she had not wanted to be transformed, even if she did love him in return. The vampire distraught at her reluctance to turn for him decided that her consent only mattered for so long. In the heat of the moment, he turned her, drank her blood and forced his upon her.

The woman, whose name also unknown went on a rampage which was common for most vampires after their turning. The vampire male thinking nothing of it, allowed her her freedom to hunt as she saw fit and encouraged her to drink her fill. They stayed together for a good many years until of course, her mind began to settle back to the state it had been before she was turned, and her memories returned. Eventually, she remembered her life as a human, and how she wished to grow old and die as a human not as the vampire her mate forced her to become.

She like many others began to hate her sire, her lover, her mate, and plotted against him. Her mate, however, knew nothing of this; all he could see was that his childe, his mate would be his for all of eternity. In the middle of the day, when they were both supposed to be asleep, she awoke and went through with her plan. Raising the wooden stake, she drove it into her own chest into her heart, but didn't pull it back out which would turn her body to dust. With a gasp, her mate through the bond felt that his love was in danger and opened his eyes to see her killing herself.

As he asked her why she merely smiled and cupped his cheek, her response to the story stayed with him until the end of his undead life. "Because my love, my chosen, my mate you took from me what you could never give again. I would have been yours, I would have taken your blood when the time came, but it wasn't then. Before you, there was another, and he fooled me but you, my love you took away what he left inside me. You killed my little miracle, my gift given by The Powers That Be, and so my mate I shall take yours."

He couldn't stop her when she took the stake from her heart, and in her place left only a pile of ashes on the bed and a broken vampire behind. Nobody heard from him again, not demons or vampires, muggles or wizards. It was well believed that he had died, like the veela unable to live without his mate. Harry, however, hoped they were wrong, that maybe the vampire in the story quietly went away, far enough away that people wouldn't remember him. He couldn't remember what mark he got in the essay, but Harry recognized the story that for some reason it had stuck with him.

There was only one thing that he could do, and that was to talk to Remus about allowing him to see the vampire who claimed to be his mate. He would probably need to promise a lot, perhaps that the werewolf would not leave his side or that he would not speak with the vampire alone, all things that could be done. But he needed to see him. He needed to know the man that he will need to either spend the rest of his life with or to run away from. Deep inside he knew that his first meeting would prove what side of the coin he would choose if he would be willing even to try to give this a shot, but all of that could wait until tomorrow. Tonight, he just needed to sleep; to allow himself a few more moments of freedom before he jumped into what he knew would be the equivalent of an erupting volcano.

 **P.S. If you want to keep up to date on my writing add me to Facebook, Tumbler, Twitter or Instagram as CrowNoYami ;-) Also, if you want to see what I'm reading (I always review so you know what you're getting into) I'm on Goodreads as well, the same name as always.**


	21. Chapter 21

**Author's Notes:** **Okay so I know this isn't getting updated as much as I would like. I'm struggling to find time in my writing since I signed up for a bunch of Big Bangs for Supernatural and with NaNoWriMo just around the corner I need to get those done before I put too much effort into something else, this included. I'm sorry.**

 **Chapter 21**

 ***~* Time Skip with Harry before Malfoy Manor *~***

The next day didn't turn out any better for Harry than the day previous. In fact, if anything it turned out much worse. Remus who hadn't been there when the package arrived found out that there were magical properties of the gift given to him by Lord Malfoy. To say he was furious would have been an understatement and Harry felt that it would only get worse before it got better. Bill, fortunately, was able to get through most of the magic, and although he was unable to take off any of the charms, which was strange considering his carrier choice, he was able to see that nothing was intended to harm. Still, he was advised to leave the pendant with Bill for a few more days. Although after noticing the estimated price of the necklace the eldest Weasley promised no harm would come to it.

Harry decided to wait until Dumbledore arrived before he announced that he wanted to go to the next meeting. There was no hope of him getting support for his choice even from the Weasleys who were being as sympathetic as they could towards Lord Malfoy. There was always the risk that the vampire would lose his control with his scent alone and harm him. It was a risk that Harry felt that he had to take. Like the night before he kept his mouth shut and didn't so much as speak to his two best friends when they came to him, instead he merely shook his head, and they left him alone. Over the past few weeks he felt like he didn't fit as well with the other two as he did before, maybe it was because they were now officially a couple while he was the third wheel.

Both Hermione and Ron made sure to try and include him in everything like they had every other year, but it was different this time. He had thought that because they all were staying at headquarters that perhaps they would become closer, but the opposite was true. A part of that he was sure it was because everyone, including his best friends, had expected him to get together with Ginny once Hermione and Ron came together. It was inevitable that the muggle-born and the pure-blood would eventually get together. What they didn't expect was for someone else to try to claim Harry instead of the female Weasley. Ginny understandably was upset, but even if Harry didn't choose to be with Lord Malfoy, he had too much power to reject his claim without at least trying.

They couldn't even be together in secret as the scent would carry onto each other and in turn, would inform the vampire of their relationship. In his own way, Harry was thankful that he didn't have to be with Ginny, he loved her that was true, but as a sibling not as a lover. Molly was upset, but she was old enough to understand that one could not turn down a creature claim, and with that, she tried her hardest to give Harry her full blessing should he chose to be with Lord Malfoy. Nobody, not even Moody seemed to discard Harry, and they all made it a point to make sure that he knew that they would not refuse or think anything less of him for the fates choosing his mate for him. It was only Remus that was entirely against the idea; even Moody was willing to accept it so long as Lord Malfoy proved himself which he was more than happy to test.

When Dumbledore did come to headquarters as he did for every supper, Harry waited until after their meal before he spoke up. The Order was not due for a meeting until a few hours before they were to leave for Malfoy Manor the next day, but they all seemed to eat at headquarters, most likely because of Molly's cooking. Once everyone was done of their meal Harry spoke up, his voice was firm the same tone that he used when he vowed to avenge his family against his godfather is what seemed like forever ago.

"I want to go with you to the meeting at Malfoy Manor."

Like he expected there was dead silence before everyone began to speak at once. Several, if not all of those around the table started to protest, Remus and Moody being the loudest in their accusations of what may happen if he was permitted to go. Dumbledore, however, stroked his beard while thinking and gave Harry a curious but also accepting look that he wasn't expecting. Not turning away from the headmaster Harry kept his gaze, trusting the older man not to invade his mind but to read from his expression alone that he needed to do this, that it was something he would not move on. With his usual twinkle, the man opened his mouth and spoke which caused everyone else to become silent around the table.

"If this is what you want then, of course, I will support it. Meeting ones mate however can be dangerous, so I would like to put up a few precautions if you will. First, you will be arriving last so that the rest of us are there to protect you should Lord Malfoy lose himself to his base instinct. Secondly, you will not be occupying a room with him alone; one of us will remain close so that he cannot harm you in any way. Now if the meeting runs late he may offer rooms for the night, should this happen you are to remain close to myself, Remus I am sure would like to stay near you as well. If you can convince him to relinquish his wand, I am sure we would feel more comfortable and stay at a farther distance so long as yours is always with you. I believe this to be reasonable, don't you agree my boy?"

Thinking it over Harry wondered if there was anything in his requests that he wouldn't agree with. There was only one thing that he wanted to change.

"I understand having someone there when I arrive but having everyone there I'm sure would make it crowded. Can't we select a few people to stay? Yourself Headmaster; Remus and perhaps Mrs. and Mr. Weasley, along with Hermione and Ron?"

Smiling Dumbledore nodded his head, and with that everyone else at the table started up again about how dangerous it would be for Harry. Harry, as well as most of the others, knew that there wouldn't be any persuading otherwise, once Albus decided then it was as good as done. Not wanting to hear what they had to say, Harry left the room to go to his bedroom and was closely followed by Hermione and Ron who didn't say a word until the door was closed behind them. Sitting down on his bed the three made themselves comfortable before Hermione started.

"Are you sure this is safe Harry? I don't mean to sound rude, but he is a vampire, and they are not known for controlling themselves very well. I've read every book I could find about them in the Black library after we learned about Lord Malfoy, but I couldn't find a single reference of a vampire having a mate predestined chosen. I've read plenty about other creatures, but not vampires, and even in those stories, the creature needs to claim their mate once they see them. Very few are willing to court their mate before they take them, and with dark creatures it is always violent."

"Yeah mate," Ron pipped in, "sure my family is all for the true Lord Malfoy coming back to help with the war, but he can't change his creature any more than Professor Lupin can."

Thinking back to the one story of a vampire mate that he read Harry knew that it was a risk. The vampire in that story was forced to turn his mate... but not until after she turned him down several times, so there was hope. He believed that had she told him or had he noticed the other life growing inside her if she gave him a reason why he would never have harmed her as he did. It was his nature to try and keep his mate safe, and so far, Lord Malfoy had not wanted to hurt him or force himself on him.

"I don't think he's going to hurt me. Even if he tried, Dumbledore wouldn't let him, and Remus will be there not to mention your mom, Ron, and your dad. I'll be safe don't worry... but I can't keep myself from meeting him. Eventually, I will need to meet him face to face, and when that happens, I don't want it to be in front of the public not knowing what will happen. I want it to be secluded, and with all of you there I will be the safest I can be."

The two friends took a few moments to think about what he said before they both nodded and changed the topic. The three of them sat around and talked about normal seventeen-year-old things, like what classes they were taking, how they thought the school would be different this year and Hermione made sure that both boys had their homework done. Which they both said they finished, even though Ron didn't start his Charms essay yet and Harry needed to complete his potions. For the first time in a while Harry, Ron and Hermione all enjoyed an evening together just acting like regular teenage children, but Harry, unlike his two friends, even in those few hours couldn't feel like an ordinary teenager, and he knew that for some reason that he never would.

 **P.S. If you want to keep up to date on my writing add me to Facebook, Tumbler, Twitter or Instagram as CrowNoYami ;-) Also, if you want to see what I** **'m reading (I always review so you know what you're getting into) I'm on Goodreads as well, the same name as always.**


	22. Chapter 22

**Author's Notes** **: Hello everyone, well we are still with Harry in this chapter to give some insight into his view on everything. I know that this hasn't been updated often, but I'm struggling for time. Just wanted to let you all know that eventually it will be completed!**

 **Chapter Twenty Two**

The day of the meeting was in one word: Hell. Having not felt the need to use any wards on his bedroom, Harry awoke to find Remus in his room trying to convince him that he was mad for wanting to go Malfoy Manor. Harry however stuck to his choice and refused to back down from meeting his mate. Another thing that he had to ponder was what he would wear to the manor, eventually with Hermione's help; he decided to dress in the robes Lord Malfoy had given him for the ball. When the time came for them to go into the floo, the young wizard watched as one by one the others made their way to Malfoy Manor.

Harry waited for his time, but when he was the only one left in the house, and the floo powder was in his hands, he hesitated. Although he decided to go through with meeting the man, when it came time, he was nervous. Despite everything else, he was worried that maybe this Lord Malfoy would be too powerful or fast and perhaps he would be taken against his will, even with those to guard him. Besides that, he didn't know if his presence would be well received. What if despite it all Harry wasn't his mate? What if this vampire didn't like what he saw and tried to change him? All the Lords he heard of, besides his godfather, always carried on their line regardless of their sexual preference and he was unable to bear William a child. Would this be a problem for Lord Malfoy?

It was something he would have to talk about with the vampire once they were able to spend some time together. Being a vampire, Harry didn't know if Lord Malfoy could continue his line. What if he couldn't, and he became crazed because of it? Knowing that time was running short Harry threw in the floo powder and called out the destination before he felt himself swirling through the floo network. Unlink most times Harry was able to land on his own two feet with only a slight stumble on the other side. With his wand hidden in his sleeve, he opened his eyes quickly and looked at the only man standing before him that he didn't know.

For a single moment, time seemed to stand still, during which he felt for the first time that nothing else would ever matter again. With the limited knowledge of vampire mates and the bond that they would share, Harry hadn't known if he would feel anything for the older male. Once he laid eyes on the vampire, the wizard knew that if he couldn't make this work that there could be more than one broken heart. The man was handsome. There was no other word Harry could find to describe him. His long brown hair, his sharp features, everything from his hair to his feet was perfect. In that instant, Harry understood that he also was a part of this bond, that Lord Malfoy had not only been given a gift but that Harry himself was given one.

That moment passed quickly when Harry realized that Lord Malfoy must have caught his scent as his expression changed. Instead of the well-composed man that he was expecting, Harry saw how his eyes glowed, and his fangs and claws broke to show what he truly was. Unlike what he read about in his DADA books there was hardly any change to the face of the man before him. Only his eyes and fangs seemed to change. Everyone in the room had their wands out and pointed towards the vampire except for Harry. Surprisingly the young wizard didn't feel the need to bring up his wand; there was no sense of genuine danger coming from the vampire even though Harry would be the target.

William Malfoy did prove that he would be able to control himself as he quickly closed his eyes, breathed deeply and came back to himself. Harry, Remus, and Dumbledore seemed to understand how much will power the vampire had to hold to bring himself together. Not many creatures were able to resist the call of their mates sent; even fewer dark creatures were able to stop themselves from claiming their mate regardless of the place or time. When William finally came back to himself, Harry almost breathed a sigh of relief. The Lord's voice was something that he hadn't been expecting.

It was the sound of an angel Harry was sure, the voice of his angel that was either going to make or break him. The words didn't matter, only the sound of his voice and Harry wished that he was able to say something back, but all he could do was nod and follow them to the meeting room. Somehow Harry managed to take his seat and not do anything stupid while he ate his food. The dinner was terrific and was able to distract him for a short while before he chanced a glance at his mate. Before he could get caught, Harry looked back to his food again and continued to eat until dinner was done and the meeting could begin.

The meeting itself Harry found was very informative. At first, he and his friends were formally introduced into The Order which made a small feeling of pride come to his chest. He and his friends had been fighting Voldemort long enough and were finally being able to official help in the war effort. He was unsurprised by the round of applause by those at the table but noticed when William's hands did not move. Instead, Lord Malfoy looked to Mrs. Weasley and nodded his head slightly to her. Harry was so caught up in what William was doing that he missed what Dumbledore said.

Thankful that William missed it as well, Harry listed closer when Dumbledore repeated his question. Inside he was a bit wary of who this 'friend' of the vampire could be. As much as he hated the idea of not having a choice in whom his life-mate was he didn't want the other sleeping around. He had made that point quite clear. His response both calmed and unnerved him, however having contacts inside the werewolf packs would be helpful. Remus had mentioned more than once how the packs didn't trust him anymore.

Hearing William claim that he would be able to stop most of Voldemort's vampire support was unnerving. Just how much power and authority did this one vampire have that he could boast of such a thing? Moody agreed with Harry as he lashed out against William. A shiver worked its way down his spine as William laid his titles and achievements before them, his power in the vampire world would come in handy, but what did he have to do to achieve such power? The more important question was what the vampires would want? He was sure they went to Voldemort due to promises of being able to kill muggles as they pleased so what could William offer those vampires?

Voicing his concern, Harry wasn't expecting the answer which was given, but once again he was blown away by the sound of the vampire's voice. He could respect the fact that William didn't seem to believe in trying to change his image, to downplay what he had done. Harry had initially thought that perhaps their courting would be based on lies, where William would try to paint himself as the ever-loving vampire and not a dark creature. It was refreshing that this was not the case. When Hermione spoke, Harry felt a sense of fondness her love of equal rights would always make him feel proud of her to speak up for what she believed in.

Harry knew as William spoke that this case she wouldn't win. There was no humanoid creature more terrifying than the vampire race; they were known as nothing but ruthless and trying to win them over politically would never work. What he did appreciate was how gently William let her down, instead of calling her out on her idea he instead taught her something new. Harry could tell by the look in her eye that she was disappointed, but he explained it well enough that she could understand why she was wrong even if she didn't like it.

Ron was the last person he thought would speak up, but Harry was glad that he did. Harry too was wondering what had caused this vampire to become the exception to the rule, what changed William to learn to control himself? Catching William's gaze, Harry could feel the sparks in the air; his vampire had the most beautiful pair of eyes he had ever seen. The story that came from the vampire was heartbreaking, his sire and grand-sire, like his mother and father, left him to himself, the only difference being that Harry's parents had tried so hard to keep him while William's gave him up of their own free will.

Lord Malfoy's answer did raise some more questions. What was the rarest and 'best' blood out there? What was this 'series of events' that he spoke of? Harry hoped that he would be able to find an answer. The way William voiced his request to Albus made him pause; he didn't say that all the ones he was contacting had control around children, only that the ones that did were to be permitted into Hogwarts. If Lord Malfoy didn't believe all of them were safe then what kind of vampires, what sort of other people, would he be asking for help from?

His grand-sire sounded like a story of its own, which lead to the question of the soul. William said that his grand-sire was cursed with his soul, but did that mean that no other vampire had one? If they didn't, was it possible for them to get one? Did William? And who was this slayer they were talking of? So many questions Harry hoped he would find the answer to. When Moody once again spoke out, Harry couldn't help but gaze up at William waiting for his response.

The answer he got was not one that he was expecting or wanted. He may not know what he wanted to do with his life, but he did know that the thought of having his mate's lover around brought a surge of jealousy. When Harry heard the word lover, he had to make sure, which caused their eyes to lock again and his knees to feel weak. What William said made Harry's heart start to jump, it seemed as though the story was right about the power of the bond of a vampire. There was only truth and love in his eyes, just a hope that Harry would give then them a chance to be together. There was only one word to describe it... it was love.

The next thing Harry knew William's expression changed from one of pure love to one of genuine sadness. Harry was shocked at how it affected him, how he wanted to comfort the vampire before him. Perhaps it was the bond, the magical trace between the two of them, but Harry didn't want to cause the vampire before him any more pain. William's answer to Hermione's question made Harry question what was being said, what did William mean by him stating that the bond may affect him? Nobody before mentioned that there may be side-effects for the vampire from the bond, or how it would change Harry.

Opening his mouth to speak Harry was cut off when he saw a phoenix sore down from the doorway into the room and land on William's shoulder. William tensed even as he petted the majestic bird on his shoulder, tensing for what Harry didn't know, but he assumed that he would soon find out. When William answered his unasked question, Harry felt a slight sense of rejection but brushed it off when Moody once again began to speak out against his mate. Nobody, not even the headmaster, could have been expecting what happened next.

Harry saw how everyone raised their wands except himself when William took his out, but they weren't expecting the Lord to change his appearance so drastically. Even if he didn't know who William was to him, Harry would admit the vampire looked _good_ in his muggle clothes and his spiked blond hair. As he was ogling his mate, the man came closer to Harry which caused everyone to tense around him and the atmosphere to change. Being handed the vampires wand Harry didn't know what to do, to give someone your wand was the highest form of trust for a wizard; and here this Lord of the house of Malfoy giving him his.

Taking the wand, Harry kept his eyes on the older man as he moved. Harry was a bit startled when the vampire called for his elf but thought nothing of it when William put on the duster jacket however it seemed like he completed a perfect outfit for himself. William looked gorgeous. The request that was made was reasonable Harry felt, and he didn't hear anyone protest to it. Instead, everyone seemed to settle down and wait for this hopefully new ally to come into the room. The way that William let his elf talk to him caused Harry to like the man a bit more, after Dobby, Harry couldn't stand people who looked down to elves.

Harry managed to catch William's eye for a short second before the doors opened and the one he assumed was Oz stepped in. Oz wasn't much to look at compared to the vampire, brown hair a small body and eyes the same color as Remus, but nothing extraordinary which strangely made Harry feel a bit better. Harry didn't make so much as a peep while the two men spoke about things he didn't understand. He just tried to commit it all to memory so that when he had the chance to talk to the vampire, he could ask about what the werewolf was talking about.

When William donated his blood to the werewolf, Harry didn't know what to think. He knew from personal experience in fourth year the power one could summon with the use of blood. What did William expect this Oz to do with it and why did he trust him so much? To hear that the vampire before him was strong enough that his blood alone could act as a repellant was impressive. When Oz asked about him, Harry didn't even try to hide how carefully he was listening, what kind of trouble was William putting himself in for him?

William's answer both surprised and impressed him. It wasn't until then that Harry realized that William was doing everything, risking everything to keep him safe. It was both sweet and insulting. But when Oz asked about if his soul became tainted, that answer surprised Harry even more. It was up to him, either way, this vampire would stand by him even if he turned, if he allowed that whisper in the back of his mind to take control... if he became the next Dark Lord, this vampire declared that he would stay with him. Harry supposed that the central question of the night, the one he wanted answered the most was what exactly did William do for this Buffy? And what did he get in return?

Harry tried to catch his mates' eye, but for the first time, it seemed as though he was being avoided. What Moody said was beyond rude, and it caused Harry to glare angrily at the man, his own blood had been used to bring the Dark Lord back to life. Harry could understand completely why William wouldn't give it up. The offer of them spending the night kind of threw Harry off guard regardless that he was told it could happen.

When Dumbledore asked where Harry would be sleeping, Harry glared slightly at the man. The fact that William seemed insulted as well at the question made his heart hurt somewhat, but it was Ron that brought his attention back. If William already had rooms built specifically for him then why would he offer somewhere else for him to sleep? Unless William honestly didn't expect anything from him. At William's nod Dumbledore gave the order and one by one again they were led to their rooms by elves except for himself, his best friends the Headmaster and Remus.

Harry couldn't help but be impressed by the manor as they walked to where he assumed was the wing they would be sleeping in. There was so much to see! So many paintings both muggle and magical, so many different antiques and the marble floors were just too much. Curiously Harry looked at his mate, as grand as this manor was, didn't the vampire get lonely by himself with so much space? And what did the rooms look like that William had prepared for him?

At the instructions on what they could do and the warning to try and not touch anything, they didn't know Harry couldn't help but at least ask about the piece of wood he was still holding. His answer prompted Hermione to ask about the room that they couldn't use. Harry was a bit taken back when he heard that William had the place wholly redone for him, having been initially made for a woman. William must have seen his look as he reassured him, but Harry couldn't help himself, he needed to see it.

"Can I see it?"

He could see the way that William tensed but lead the way to the room; the only thing that Harry could think would cause that would be the fear of rejection. He noticed as the rest of the group fanned out to choose their rooms while Harry was led to his. Regardless of what it looked like, he wouldn't cause this vampire any more pain than what he had suffered today. Harry would take the room designed for him. He needn't have worried however as when the door opened; Harry realized that this man had wished to impress him. It was perfect.

It made Harry feel happy that someone had spent so much time to figure out what he would like, to do something like this just for him. After stepping into the room Harry told William just how much he loved the room saying his goodnight, Harry shut the door and looked around the spacious area. Opening the closet, he pulled out some back silk pajamas and took them along with some boxers to the bathroom to get changed and use the loo. Once he was done, Harry cuddled up under the soft sheets and was asleep in mere moments.

Sighing happily, Harry thought about how much he had learned and how much had changed in the past few hours. He was now willing to do something he originally rejected; he was willing to give this... whatever it was, a try.

 **P.S. If you want to keep up to date on my writing add me to Facebook, Tumbler, Twitter or Instagram as CrowNoYami ;-) Also, if you want to see what I** **'m reading (I always review so you know what you're getting into) I'm on Goodreads as well, the same name as always.**


	23. Chapter 23

**Warnings: Slash, Blood, Nudity, Masturbation, Sexual fantasies, Mentions of anal sex**

 **Author's Notes: Hello everyone, well for this chapter you will have to pay attention a bit to whose POV we are working and what's happening. I hope you all enjoy and, PLEASE NOTE THE WARNINGS FOR THE CHAPTERS. Thank you.**

 **Chapter Twenty Three**

That night both mates so close together had different effects, although neither was aware of how the other slept. Harry for the first time in a long while was able to sleep peacefully with not a single nightmare to disturb him, his magic comforted by his mate being so close. William, on the other hand, didn't sleep even in the slightest; not wanting to miss anything should his mate wake up. Instead, he laid there in his bed and listened; straining his hearing much as possible to keep track of any movement in the room beside his. He had to hear through not only the two doors separating them but the area between.

Around four in the morning, William decided that enough was enough and moved from his bed- after putting on a pair of silk pajama bottoms- and opened the door to the connecting room. Since he knew that he wouldn't be sleeping that night, he left his door open so he could walk between the two bedrooms and gathered up the correspondences that he had been writing back and forth to any family he thought might help. He had gotten back a few responses, but William was still waiting for the one that would cause the most uproar. Taking the letters to one of the desks in the sitting room he began to work. One by one he responded to the messages including one from Gringotts and The Ministry about his appeal for the votes cast by Lucius Malfoy.

It appeared the minister was trying to hold him back from obtaining the files that were rightfully his. Growling lowly, William had to stop himself from burning the letter with the candle he had lit to read the notes. Instead, he set it aside and placed all his attention to the one from Gringotts. Thankfully the minister was unable to do anything about the vaults in Gringotts; no minister could as it was not held by Wizarding law but by that of the Goblin Nation. Sure, Gringotts was required to hire so many humans, and they could not punish humans by goblin standards, but no human could ever claim to own or control the bank. The letter gave a breakdown of his accounts; what he owned, and what companies that he was an investor for. The list of titles and companies surprised him, sure he knew that he was loaded, but William supposed that he didn't realize exactly how much he owned. On the list were a few properties that he thought he would be able to set up for the less fortunate of Order members..

William made a note for Blitsy, in the note, he wrote down the names of the properties along with instructions to make a list for each one on what needed to be done to make it habitable for humans. He also requested her to bring some other elves to help with the job and to see what would be needed for the homes to be comfortable. Thinking it over for a moment he requested her to get a few more elves to have them send anything of value or family history to his vaults to review later.

Placing that note inside his bedroom on the desk he went back to his work. Gringotts, Merlin bless them, had decided to include with their letter a list of his titles that were magically sealed to present to The Ministry. Griphook wasn't too fond of the current Mister Malfoy trying to get into his vaults. Once he was finished, and at the end of the Gringotts letter, William paused for a few moments and just listened to the sound of his mate breathing in the next room. Not for the first time that night, he wished that he was able to be closer to the other man even if only just to look upon the other man.

 _'It's such a shame that he will leave once this is all over. This wasn't his choice, and no matter how much hope he gives me, he is The-Boy-Who-Lived and with that comes expectations... ones that you can't meet Spike.'_ Sighing, William looked to the piece of blank parchment that he had pulled out earlier. The fact remained that he didn't know if this bond-if having his mate reject him, would harm him.

Changing quills, he went to his desk and reached down to the bottom drawer and pulled out a blood quill. Bringing it to the counter he claimed as his own in the shared room, he paused only slightly before he brought the feather to the parchment. William didn't so much as wince as he wrote down what would be his will, unlike in the muggle world he could do this on any parchment so long as there were enough blood and magic to confirm that it was him that wrote it and of his own free will. A will was one of the very few reasons someone was legally able to use a blood quill; which was why they weren't banned and why every pure-blood had at least one in their home.

The quill pulled more than just blood from the body; it removed the slightest bit of magic as well. The longer one worked with one; the more magic was poured into the parchment; the problem was that eventually it would scar ones hand enough that potions wouldn't heal it. William didn't have that problem being what he was, so he carefully penned out each word until the parchment was full with his last wishes and his estate was divided up as he wanted. He left everyone with something; even Peaches and Dru.

Once he was done, William watched as the hand which was bleeding healed, it was a slow process, but once his skin was blemish free, he read over his will. Murmuring a drying charm he read it over, making sure that he accounted for everything, and pleased with the results, William allowed himself a moment to look over what he would be leaving those he held dear. Most of it would be going to his mate; it wasn't his fault any more than it was William's that they were tied to this bond. Seeming to know that he was needed, Allah came to him and looked at the parchment; folding it neatly he placed it inside an envelope and sealed it with a wax seal of the Malfoy crest.

Taking the letter, he attached it to Allah who flew away to deliver his will, William knew Griphook would receive it without any interference. Seeing that he didn't have much more to do William hurried and got the rest of his letters done, he would once again need to rent out a few owls to have them delivered. One of them was set aside for when Princess got back so that she could take it to Lucius Malfoy, the Minister of Magic and _The Prophet_. He was done playing nice. As he knew that Blitsy would be working hard for the next few days, Spike decided that he would go down to the kitchen to order what he wanted for breakfast.

Looking down at himself he checked the time from a grandfather clock that was against one of the walls and saw that it was quarter after six in the morning. Shrugging his shoulders, William didn't bother putting on a shirt, this was after all his home, and he highly doubted that very many people would be up. Walking through to his room he then left his chambers and made his way down to the kitchen, along the way he noticed that the wolf and the Headmaster were not in their rooms and walking down to the kitchen William past the open dining doors where he caught the Headmaster, wolf, Molly Weasley, her husband and the paranoid one drinking what was probably tea.

Not bothering to stop William made his way into the back of the kitchen, seeing that the elves there stopped what they were doing to look at him he couldn't help but smile. He was glad that he thought to make a clause in who gets the home that they could not harm the elves or else the house would be forfeit to the next in line and so forth until in the end, the house would remain to the elves themselves. Clearing his throat, William carefully ordered breakfast and to start preparing so that those who were awake could have something light to eat while they waited for the younger ones to wake.

Right away the elves got to work, they would be making a full English breakfast once more people awoke, but until then some tea-biscuits and light finger foods were prepared. Of course, they already had some tea, and even some coffee was on the stove. Shrugging once again William got himself a cup of coffee and added a bit of sugar and milk before taking it into the dining room, even though he had a separate room for breakfast that he would instruct everyone to go to once they started to wake up. Ignoring the glare that was directed to him by the paranoid one, William didn't acknowledge him when he sat down at the head of the table and took a small sip of his coffee.

Running a hand through his hair, he was reminded that he would have to grow it out again if he wanted to be seen in the magical world. Not wanting to bother right now, as he didn't have the potion on hand, and he didn't want to demonstrate too much wand-less magic in front of everyone he decided to keep it as it was for now.

"I had thought that having young Mister Potter so close to your room that you perhaps wouldn't leave until he did. I see that I was mistaken."

Looking at the old man, William couldn't be bothered arguing today; it seemed that perhaps not sleeping for the night and day wasn't such a good idea. Not being able to fix it as he was sure most people would be awake before too long, William reminded himself that he did promise he would answer questions today.

"I found that he was safe enough in my home that I could leave him alone for a bit to make preparations for breakfast, as I'm sure you all are hungry and the others will be once they wake."

"So tell me, Lord Malfoy, what do you think of your mate now that you have seen him?"

Spike had to stop himself from snorting and saying something rude back to the Headmaster. There was something there, hidden in the question that he just caught, it was something that he couldn't quite place, but it made him cautious just the same.

"He is my mate; please do not try to simplify this by asking such questions. What do I think of him? I think that he's a nice boy, that he has at least two friends that will stand by him who he trusts. He is at least putting up the image of trying with this, at least that's what I took of him accepting his room last night. He seems to put a lot of trust in yourself and your wolf. I was surprised by how down to earth he feels, I mean I've been around my share of people who thought that they were better than everyone else and I didn't quite know if he would have that attitude or not given his title."

There was a twinkle in the old mans' eyes, something that William noticed was becoming a common occurrence.

"I see, and you seem to be handling yourself well around him. Some of us believed that you would try to claim him as soon as you saw him, but you got a hold of yourself rather quickly. It was impressive I must say."

Nodding his head a bit hesitantly, William noticed how the paranoid one... he believed his name was Moody, tensed slightly before relaxing as did the wolf.

"You also showed no sign of aggression toward his friends. I suppose Lord Malfoy that I wish to know where you got so much control. Your previous actions would lead us to believe that you would lose yourself in front of your mate, but yet, you can handle yourself well and not even attempt to break into his room. You are even here instead of beside his bedroom as I expected you to be, so I must ask you; is Mister Potter truly your mate?"

Spike couldn't hold back the growl that escaped when Albus questioned the bond. If he was honest, the man did make sense, but he knew that the younger man was his mate, his scent and the pull he felt to please the boy explained it all. It didn't make much sense; the control he held, or the amount of freedom he was willing to give the young man. He supposed that since there was no case that he knew of for a vampire mate-bond, perhaps this was how it was supposed to be.

"I know without a shadow of a doubt that the young man known as Harry James Potter is, in fact, my mate. He is the one whose magic I find both soothing and tempting, the one who's very scent puts me on edge. There isn't a thing about him that doesn't call to me, and I do not appreciate you or anyone questioning it. This bond, was given to me and depending on his choices, and his alone, I will accept no other... be it that this turns to be a curse, or the greatest gift."

Not even Moody had anything to say to that. Remus had a new look in his eyes while he looked at William. Glancing at Molly he noticed that she had a light blush on her cheeks.

"I promise, with everything that I am that I will protect him until my dying moment. I will do everything, use every resource, every person, be them human or otherwise to protect him. I don't care what I have to do, I will give him a chance that I never had, what my sire took from me."

Molly nodded her head; there wasn't much else that could be said. Turning back to Albus, Spike caught another look in the old man's eyes, something that he hadn't seen in so many years that it took him a while to figure out what it was. Pride. Something that he had done, or something that he had said made the man proud, and for a moment William found himself feeling warm. Having been lightly sipping on his coffee during the talk, he noticed that his cup was empty. Placing the container down on the table he didn't bother to suppress the stretch instead he merely stood up once he was done and turned for the door.

Harry took a while to wake up, and when he did it was in a strange bed and with the sound of a shower running somewhere close by. It took him a few minutes to get together and remember where he was; when he did, he couldn't help the blush that came to his face. He was in the room built for him from his vampire-mate. Staying in bed for a bit longer Harry allowed himself to relax; this was the most comfortable bed he had ever laid in.

Stretching under the covers, Harry slowly got out of bed and made his way to the bathroom that William had shown him the night before. It took him a few minutes to relieve himself and then to figure out which one of the containers beside the tub was the soap before he was out of the bathroom. Going to his walk-in closet, the same size as the dorm room at school, he looked at the clothes inside. There was a bit of everything all neatly organized in different categories. From left to right; he had pajamas, casual wear, muggle attire (standard, punk, and formal including a few suits), usual day robes, formal robes (that he didn't believe he would have to find a reason to use seeing how expensive they must have been) and he even had a new set of school robes and what he knew to be battle robes.

He had shoes on their rack by the far wall; there were dress shoes, boots (dragon-hide, what looked to scale from what he assumed was a basilisk, and regular leather), sneakers (with a few different name brands and styles). Alongside his shoes was a diverse selection of accessories including belts, ties, cufflinks, and even some jewelry including rings, earrings, and bracelets. The only thing he didn't seem to have was any necklace, which brought an image of the pendant to Harry's mind. _'He must have hoped that I would wear the pendant so that I wouldn't need any other kind of necklace... and I came here without it.'_

Deciding that he would speak to William about it later, Harry looked around until he found some causal muggle clothes that he would like to wear. Looking around he noticed a dresser to the right and opening the drawers he pulled out a pair of boxers and socks to go with the pair of black jeans and green silk top. Going back into the bathroom Harry noticed that the sound of the shower stopped as he walked into his shower.

Spike knew that it was rude to leave without saying anything, but if he was honest with himself, he didn't care. Instead, he went to his room, catching the girl who was friends with his mate along the way and watching her blush while he nodded to her before opening his door and entering his sanctuary. Moving directly to his shower he dropped his pants and started to run the water while he held himself against the wall. Letting the hot water run down his head, he allowed himself to relax.

Not bothering with the cloth that he had set aside William instead grabbed the bottle of body-wash and poured some in his palm. Using his hands, he rubbed it along his chest and down his front, making sure to clean himself while he thought about his mate. Right now only two doors were separating him and his young mate, just two doors and he could claim that beautiful body for himself. Albus had it wrong; he still felt the need to claim his mate, to throw him down on the bed or against any firm surface and plunge himself into that tight ass that looked so perfect.

He wanted nothing more than to thrust himself repeatedly into the young body, to take his mate so hard, so forcefully that he would never forget who he belonged to. William couldn't help but think about it; think about how beautiful it would feel to be inside the one person in the world who The Powers decided was his. Groaning Spike pumped his hand around his member, having started to play with himself while thinking about the young man and how much he wanted him. Even with his need to mate he still wanted other parts of the young man, he wanted his lips, his chest; he wished to bruise him with his kisses, mark him with his teeth and hold him in his arms.

The long neck Spike had admired the night before would look so perfect with a hickey or too, sucking hard enough to bring the blood to the surface but resisting the bite. Maybe he would nibble a little to give the sense of danger. Panting Spike pumped his cock faster, one hand braced against the wall to keep him upright. Inside his mind William could almost feel the intense heat; he could practically taste the sweat on the skin of his little lover while he claimed him, while he fucked him over and over again. In his mind, he could see how the young man would react, how he would beg for it, would _scream for more_.

In his mind-scape, Spike could picture his mate laid out before him, legs William around his waist while he thrust back against him how; his hole would greedily take him in deeper and deeper, how he would toss his head back as he came. Crying out the name of his mate, Spike came over his hand, the evidence quickly rinsed away while he pumped a few more times with the lingering image of Harry underneath him before he let go of his sensitive member.

Placing the hand that had been previously pleasuring him against the wall, Spike allowed himself a few moments to breathe. After a few minutes, he once again used some of the body-wash only this time he merely cleaned himself before using his shampoo and conditioner. Once he was clean, William turned off the water and dried himself off with a towel before muttering a drying charm. Not even bothering to wrap a towel around his waist he made his way naked into his bedroom.

Having sent Blitsy off to work on the properties, Spike picked out some simple robes to wear. Choosing a robe that was black with a few snakes weaved into the fabric in emerald he quickly got dressed. He could hear that Harry was in his shower and listened when the young man left the bathroom. Deciding to move to make sure that breakfast was ready he opened his door and turned to go down the hall. At the same time, Harry walked out of his room. As they both left at the same time for a moment, neither said a word until Spike decided to break the ice while he closed the door behind him.

"Good morning, love. I was just on my way to make sure that breakfast was served... would you like me to escort you to the breakfast room? I've made sure that the elves would escort the others there around this time."

When Harry smiled at him, Spike swore he could feel his long-dead heartbeat again. They didn't hold hands, nor did they touch but every once and a while their fingers would brush as they walked down to the breakfast room, neither having to say a word as they were comfortable in each other's presence.

 **P.S. If you want to keep up to date on my writing add me to Facebook, Tumbler, Twitter or Instagram as CrowNoYami ;-) Also, if you want to see what I'm reading (I always review so you know what you're getting into) I'm on Goodreads as well, the same name as always.**


End file.
